No More Games
by motown lady
Summary: After a bizarre accident involving his partner Amanda, Lee is confronted head on by his deepest feelings-but they're not for his current girlfriend. What happens when not only she calls him on it but Amanda's family wonders who he really is to Amanda as well? Set after "Over The Limit." This is an off-canon/AU look at how Lee and Leslie could have ended things.
1. Chapter 1

No More Games

Chapter One

After the Elizabeth Sullivan case had been wrapped up, Lee and Amanda had dinner that night without shop talk, which had gone well. Then they just worked on light stuff at the end of the week. Lee had asked her if she had plans that weekend.

Amanda said, "No more than usual. Why? Is there something coming up that we need to do? I'll rearrange-."

Lee waved her off saying, "No. I was just curious. I'm heading out of town anyway with Leslie, so if something does come up it can wait until I get back."

Amanda nodded slowly. "Great." Looking at her watch, she said, "Oh, if there's nothing else, I'd like to go get the boys now for their checkups- I told Mr. Melrose about it earlier- that okay? "

Lee shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you Monday. "

Amanda got her purse and left the "Q" Bureau quickly and waited until she got to her car to get angry! She slammed her hand against the steering wheel! "Damn you, Lee Stetson! You sure know how to lead me around! It's always two steps forward and three back with you!"

As she was about to pull out, Francine got her."Wait, Amanda! "

Amanda stopped the car and said, "What is it, Francine? I have an appointment. "

Francine said, "Billy wanted you to drop this at the post office. It shouldn't take long at all. Jeffreys is there waiting and he'll give you a package back that you are to take to the marina. A woman about your height will be there to accept the package. Once you do that, then you can go back home to your tedious life."

She turned to leave and Amanda called out to her, "F-Francine! Why can't you do this?"

Francine said, "I'm on a conference call with the White House, then I have a date. Hurry, they're waiting for you! "

Amanda shook her head and pulled out, cursing the day she ever started working for that place!

As she got to the post office, Jefferys was there at the door waiting. Amanda got out and the items were exchanged, and Amanda then headed for the marina.

But when she arrived, there was no woman there! What was going on? Suddenly, she heard gunfire and it sounded as if it was getting closer! She opened her car windows, and put her car into over drive, going right into the water!

It was a half hour later when Billy got the call from the police, saying that workmen had pulled a white stationwagon from the Potomac! Billy was stunned! He asked who the owner was, and the police said there was a woman that was pulled from the water, but she was barely alive!

Billy then swallowing said, "What was the license number on that plate?! " When they told him, he immediately sprung into action! "What hospital did they take her to? She's one of ours. "

When the officer told him, he said, "We'll be there. " Hanging up, he came out of his office and caught Francine as she was getting to the elevator, "We have to go to Galilee General- it's Amanda King! "

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

No More Games

Chapter Two

Lee had left the Agency shortly before Francine. She was still on her conference call and he'd asked Billy before he left if there was anything else. Billy shook his head and told him to enjoy his weekend.

Lee had a packed bag already in his trunk so he headed to Leslie's hotel to get her. As they were leaving, her phone rang.

Lee groaned. "Oh boy, here we go."

Leslie said, "Relax! I told them I was taking off. They probably just want to go over something with me. "

So as she answered, Lee sat down at the desk. It'd be nice for once if work didn't interfere with a relationship on either end!

Lee was surprised then when he saw Leslie's face change and she handed him the receiver and she said in a serious tone, "You'd better take this. They said it's urgent."

Lee sighed and getting on the phone said, "Okay, Billy. What now and why couldn't you tell me before I got here? "

But it was Francine on the line. "L-Lee? It's a-about Amanda. She... um... is in the ICU, and we can't reach her family, and they don't k-know if she'll-. "

Lee's face went white as a sheet! But he managed to ask,"Wh-where are you?!"

Francine swallowed saying, "G-Galilee General- you'd better hurry."

Lee hung up and shook his head and then patted his pockets and said to Leslie, "We gotta go. Where are my keys? "

Leslie knew by his expression that their trip was off. She put her bag back in the closet and took her purse and hotel key and said gently to Lee, "Honey, give me your keys- I'll drive. C'mon..."

Lee's legs felt like lead as they got to the car. When they got in, Lee said, "Can you drive us there? "

Leslie nodded slowly. "Yes. Now, where are we going? "

Lee let a sob escape and said, "Galilee General. A-Amanda's there, and she.. it doesn't look good! "

Leslie pulled out quickly from the hotel parking area and was able to get them to the hospital in about 20 minutes given the traffic they had been immersed in.

When they arrived, Lee somehow managed to pull himself together and found Billy and Francine in the waiting area. "What happened? Where is she? Can I go see her? "

Billy realized he couldn't say too much with Leslie there. "Hello. Thank you for bringing Lee. "

Leslie went to him shaking his hand as well as Francine's. "Leslie O'Connor. I'm sorry it isn't under more pleasant circumstances. Um, you obviously need to talk. I'm gonna go to the cafeteria. "

As she was leaving the area Lee went after her and stopped her saying, "God, I'm sorry about this. I-."

Leslie shook her head. "Oh, c'mon Lee! Your friend and secretary is lying in the hospital! You had no way of knowing this was going to happen! Now you go talk to them and see Amanda, and then come down to have coffee with me, okay? "

Lee nodded and hugged her saying, "Thanks for driving."

Leslie then reached in her purse and got his car keys and handed them over saying, "She-she's gonna be all right. You'll see. You have to have faith."

Kissing him, she went to the elevator. Lee shook his head. She was incredible. Going back to the waiting area he said, "All right. What the hell happened to Amanda?! "

Billy said, " It was a simple milk run, supposedly. Francine had that call with the White House-otherwise she would've gone herself."

Francine said, "Billy had me run down to catch Amanda to drop off an envelope to Jeffreys at the post office. He gave her a package to drop off at the marina where a woman was to receive the said package and then Amanda could go home. I swear Lee, that was the plan!"

Lee yelled, " Some plan! How was she going home? How the hell did she and her car wind up in the Potomac for God's sake?!"

Billy tried to calm him when a nurse arrived saying, "This is a hospital, sir! We'd appreciate it if you could keep your voice down!"

Lee went toward the nurse seething! Billy and Francine held onto him as he raged! "Look lady, I'd appreciate some answers here! I've got a friend in here! Amanda King?! You and your doctors find out exactly what's going on with her and exactly when I can see her! Pronto! "

The nurse had seen upset people before, but this man was definitely not to be messed with!

Just then a hospital security person came to the area. "All right, is there a problem here? Do I have to escort someone out? "

Lee glared at the man. "You just try it, pal! "

Billy showed him his Federal ID and nodded to Francine and Lee saying, "We're agents and we have one of our people in the ICU. We apologize for the noise. We'll try to keep calm. Right, Stetson? "

Lee took a deep breath and let it out and sighed. "Y-Yeah. Sorry. We'll keep it down. "

The security man nodded and left with the nurse shaking his head. A few moments later, a doctor appeared. "I understand you're here for Amanda King ? "

Lee jumped up and went to him immediately! "Yeah, Amanda! How is she? "

The doctor said, "I'm Dr. Craig. I'll be looking after Mrs. King, but I still need to reach her family. Are they here? "

Billy said, "We're still trying to reach them but they're away at the moment. Can we possibly see her? "

Dr. Craig said, "Well , I don't know what good it would do."

Lee said slowly, "What do you mean, Doc? "

Dr. Craig looked at them all and said gravely, " Because Mrs. King has lapsed into a coma..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

No More Games

Chapter Three

Lee, Francine and Billy were stunned at Dr. Craig's statement! Lee said, "C-Coma? Doc, what the hell happened to her to put her in a coma?!"

Dr. Craig said, "Well, she was immersed in the water for quite some time, and there was quite a knot on her head, probably from the moment of impact with the water. She may have hit her head on the steering wheel or the roof of the car. We're not entirely sure. For right now, we've given her medication to help with the swelling. She is stable but still unconscious."

Lee woodenly said, "Can I- uh, we see her? "

Dr. Craig said," I suggest only for a few minutes, and then maybe tomorrow once we examine her again. She needs rest. "

Lee nodded and hesitated looking at Billy. Billy said, "Go ahead son. We'll wait here. "

Lee said, "Amanda's family- I should-. "

Francine said, "Don't worry. I'm gonna try again. Just go on. "

When Lee left Billy said to Dr. Craig, "I know my man Stetson won't want to leave his partner under any circumstances. Is there a chance he could bunk here at all? "

Dr. Craig knew Billy was serious by his expression. He said, "I'll make arrangements for him. Please don't give it another thought. Since her family isn't here, it probably would be best to have someone from her workplace here until they can come. Now, about the paperwork..."

Billy sighed. "Lead the way, Doctor. "

Meanwhile, Lee had come into the ICU to see Amanda and was shaken by all the tubes and things she was attached to! It looked as though she was a guinea pig experiment instead of a regular patient!

He pulled over a chair and sat down taking her right hand, careful of the tubing. He swallowed hard and said quietly, "God, baby! What were you doin' out there?! I wish to God that B-Billy had told me about that run! I never would've let you do that! "

Kissing the hand and holding it to his cheek he said, " Don't worry okay? I'll give him and Francine the what-for when you're back on your feet. "

Swallowing again he said, "Uh, Francine's trying to locate your mother now. Hopefully she's succeeded."

The nurse came in just then saying, "I need to examine her now. You and your friend can come back in when I'm finished. "

Lee stood up and kissed Amanda's hand once again saying in a whisper, "I'll be back. Hang in there, partner. "

He left slowly and was met outside by not Billy or Francine, but Leslie! She said, "Can we talk? "

She looked upset. Lee nodded and they went to the waiting area. He said, "I'm sorry our trip was cut short-. "

Leslie looked at him in disbelief! "You're kidding, right ? Lee, in order for a trip to be "cut short" as you put it, we would've had to be at least en-route or already there! Look, I'm sorry for Amanda and her accident, but I'm beginning to think that there's more to your relationship with her than you're saying! A normal secretary would get flowers and get well cards, not a hand-holding session with her boss! You know something just occurred to me? The times we were together alone at your place! You talked about her incessantly- not that I wasn't a contributing factor, but I thought it rather strange that you wouldn't let her at least stay that one night for a drink if not for dinner-."

Lee tried to interrupt but Leslie went on! "You know that dress you got me? Very sweet of you, but it wasn't my style at all! Why couldn't you just ask me instead of giving me something that was so obviously meant for her?! "

As Leslie got her purse, Lee grabbed her hands! "W-Wait a second! Look, I'll be outta here soon. I'll come by your hotel and we'll talk this out. I promise, it's not what you think- really. "

Leslie shook out of his grasp and said quietly, "When you decide what you really want and can make some sort of commitment-to me at least, then give me a call. If I don't hear from you in a couple of days, well then I guess we gave this our best shot. I'll be leaving for Indonesia in a week's time, but I still hope you want to work it out. "

Leslie left and Lee was in a quandry! Now what was he supposed to do? He shook his head, cursing at himself for having this mixture of feelings!

The nurse came out and said, "You can go back in now, Mr. Stetson-. "

Suddenly a voice said, "Oh no he doesn't! We're her family! We'll be in there! "

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

No More Games

Chapter Four

Lee and the nurse turned to the voice. Lee recognized Dotty and the boys(though they didn't know him), and he thought he knew the man standing with them but he couldn't recall. Then the man spoke. "I'm Joe King. Mrs. King's ex-husband, and these are our children and her mother Dotty West. We'll go in there-."

The nurse stopped him. "I'm sorry Mr. King, but we only allow one visitor at a time. And only for a few minutes. It's hospital procedure. "

Joe shrugged and said to Dotty, "Why don't you go first? Maybe I can find out how she came to be here in the first place. "

Dotty nodded and whispered something to the boys and gave them a hug and went into the room.

Meanwhile, Joe and the boys went to sit down and Joe said to Lee, "The woman that contacted Dotty said that you work with her at IFF, Mr. Stetson? "

Lee nodded. "Yeah, and call me Lee please. She was doing a scout near the marina when it happened. We don't know all the details but I'm sorry you have to go through this. "

Joe nodded and turned to his son Phillip. Getting some bills out of his wallet he said, "Guys, why don't you head down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat? I'll come get you in a while. "

His other son Jamie piped up, "But Dad, we wanna see Mom! "

Joe said, " I know but you didn't eat much this morning and I'm asking you to please do what I say. Okay? "

Both boys nodded and Phillip said taking the money from his father, "Do you or Grandma want anything? "

Joe touched the boy's cheek. "No, pal. We're all right for now. I'll take Grandma later for something. You go on now..."

The boys nodded and left. Lee watched them leave and shaking his head said to Joe, "They're great kids. "

Joe nodded and said looking around, "Well, now that no one's here why don't you just cut the bull already!"

Lee swallowed hard. "Uh, excuse me? "

Joe said, "You heard me, Stetson! I have friends in the police department who told me about how they had to fish her and her car out of the marina! Why don't you start telling me how long my wife's been in this spy game of yours? "

Lee cleared his throat, "I believe she's your ex-wife first of all. Second, I'm not at liberty to say anything especially since I don't know all the facts yet! "

Then Billy showed up. Eying the two tense men he said,"Excuse me. Joe is it?"

Joe nodded and Billy sat down. "I'm Lee and Amanda's superior at the Agency, William Melrose. Amanda has been a civillian auxillary for the past three years. She's been in training partnered with this fine man here and has done a top notch job so far. I can also tell you she has never fired at anyone and doesn't even own a gun. Now as for this terrible accident involving Amanda? We still don't know what made her go into the water. We're still investigating, but it's possible that now only Amanda can tell us what happened."

Joe swallowed hard and nodded saying slowly, "I'm sorry. It was just a shock to get the phone call from Dotty. I was in town visiting my parents and the boys were with me. Dotty said a woman tracked her down at her friend's house and well, here we are."

Billy nodded and said, "Now Joe I'm sorry but all of what I've told you has to be kept between us. It would be disasterous if more people found out. I only told you the truth because Lee's done everything over the years to protect Amanda and the family, and he wasn't responsible for today's incident. Do you understand? "

Joe sighed and got up. "Yeah. I-I'm gonna go join the boys. Excuse me..."

He left and Lee sighed saying to Billy," Thanks pal- I owe you one."

Looking around, Billy said, "Where's Leslie? She can't still be in the cafeteria? "

Lee groaned and shook his head. "N-no. I don't know what exactly happened, but we're at an impass right now. Let's just focus on Amanda, shall we? "

Billy smiled lightly. "Ah, I remember when Jeannie and I had one of those."

Lee said, "And? "

Billy shrugged. "We had two beautiful kids-end of story."

Lee chuckled, "Very funny! Anyway, it's a case of missed signals. Leslie and I are no where near that scenario."

Billy said, "Could it perhaps be because of the woman lying in that room? "

Lee started to speak, but Billy stopped him. He said, "What is so wrong about how you're feeling? Everyone has doubts. Just explore everything and when you're absolutely sure, then move forward. Take your time. Although you've been on your own quite a long time, so I would consider your future very carefully at this point. "

At that moment Dotty came back to the waiting area and they saw nurses and Dr. Craig running in. Dotty gulped, "A-Amanda's awake! My little girl's awake!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

No More Games

Chapter Five

Dotty wanted to go in when she heard that Amanda had awakened, but the nurse had told her to stay in the waiting area until they were finished the examination to see how alert she would be.

Joe and the boys returned, and Dotty told them that Amanda had woken up but that the doctor was still checking on her. A few minutes went by and the nurse came out. "Mr. Stetson, the doctor would like a word? "

When Lee went in, Joe was furious! " What rights does he have? ! We're Amanda's family! " He started to get up, but Dotty stopped him saying, "Please, don't cause a scene! Remember the boys."

Joe sighed and nodded, sitting down once more.

As Lee entered the room, Dr. Craig said, "Amanda, your friend is here. You can relax now."

Lee looked at Amanda carefully. Something was off with her! "Doc, what's wrong with her? "

Dr. Craig said, "We were checking on her reflexes and such, but she's trying to say something and she seems quite agitated. Your presence is calming her down however. Look, try talking to her. It may help."

Lee sat near the bed and carefully took her hand. "H-Hey partner. How are you feeling? "

Amanda squeezed his hand. She thought to herself, "Damn! Why can't I speak?! I need to tell him about the marina and the shots and the woman who wasn't there!"

When she made an effort to say something, all that came out was, "Le...Le..."

Lee tried to understand her but he was having as much trouble as the doctor and nurse. He tried to soothe her. "Hey, we have all the time in the world to talk. Your family is right outside. Your boys want to see you real bad. Let me go get them-. "

But as Lee got up, Amanda gripped his hand tightly and shook her head! "Le..Le.! "

Dr. Craig said, "I guess this wasn't a good idea after all. Nurse, let's give her a sedative. We can try again tomorrow. "

As Amanda watched in frustration, the nurse put a mild dose of sedative in her IV bag. She screamed silently, "Please don't do this! I need to tell him things!"

But in a matter of minutes, Amanda was asleep. Lee stroked her hand and kissed her temple. "I'll be back in the morning. Sleep well. "

When they came out, Joe said, "What's going on? My kids want to see their mother! "

Dr. Craig said, "I'm sorry, but we had to sedate her. She needs her rest. One of you can bring them in just this once. "

Joe went in with the boys and Dotty said to Lee. "What happened? "

Lee said, "I dunno. Amanda wanted to say something, but nothing came out that made any sense. I'm real sorry. I know how much you want her to recover."

A few moments later, Joe and the boys came out. Joe looked disillusioned, and his boys looked frightened! Phillip said, "Dad, can we leave now? We love Mom, but-. "

Joe held his sons. "I-I know. Um, Dotty, I'm gonna take them to the car now. We'll wait for you. "

Dotty nodded and said to her grandsons, "I know your mother. She's going to pull through, all right? You just have to keep praying, hmm? "

She hugged them and gave each one a kiss. "I love you, and I know that she loves you both too-even if she can't say it right now. Go on with your daddy. I'll be down soon."

The three men left slowly, trying to make sense of it all. Dotty looked at Lee. "Do you think it'll be all right if I sit with her for a while? I want her to know I'm here. "

Lee smiled gently. "It could only help to make her better. "

Dotty went into the room and was alarmed by all the machinery her daughter was attached to! What kind of accident could do this?! She sat in the chair near the bed and took Amanda's slender hand in her own. She said quietly, "Darling, the boys were here and Joe. We're all pulling for you, dear. P-Please come back to us soon. We love you and miss you so!"

Getting up finally, she kissed Amanda's forehead and whispered, "I'll be back in the morning, Panda. Sweet dreams. "

As she left the room she saw Lee looking at a magazine. Going over to him she said, " I want you to know how much I appreciate you all caring about my daughter. Would you do me a favor? "

Lee nodded. "Of course, Mrs. West. What is it? "

Dotty swallowed. "Um, first off you can call me Dotty. Second, I wonder if you could stay close by so she doesn't feel so terribly alone. I mean when her family can't be here. "

Lee nodded. "When we first had trouble reaching you, our boss worked it out with the doctor to have me stay anyway. Please don't worry. Amanda's as tough as they come. She'll make it. Why don't you go home now and get some sleep? "

Dotty hugged him and said, "Thank you. And please don't let Joe bother you. He's just worried for Amanda and their boys after all."

Lee nodded and said, "Of course. I understand how hard this is for all of you. Good night. "

Dotty said ,"Good night, uh...Lee?"

Lee chuckled. "Yes. Lee. "

As Dotty got in the elevator, the nurse said, "Mr. Stetson? Your cot is set up in a new room. We're bringing Mrs. King to it now. Follow me.."

By the time they got her settled in the room, Lee felt exhausted. The nurse left telling Lee to page if something were to happen. Lee wearily nodded.

He went to lie down when something occurred to him and he straightened again. Going to her side he pulled the chair over and sat taking her hand and then noticed the tearstains on her face!

Amanda was definitely in there, trying to tell him something! Shaking his head, he took his handkerchief and gently wiped her face saying gently, " I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere until I know you're okay. "

Then Lee felt a squeeze and said, "Oh, yeah. You're coming back all right. I know you have stuff to tell me. Try and rest now though. You've got a way to go yet. "

Getting up, he kissed her hand. "Good night, Amanda. I know I have things to tell you too but they're not quite sorted out up here. That will have to wait until you're better. "

Lee let her hand go gently and went to his cot to lie down. Before he knew it, he was crying! He cried until he fell asleep at last.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

No More Games

Chapter Six

Lee was awakened the next morning by loud clattering of something hitting the floor and a nurse getting angry!

He jumped out of the cot and said to the nurse, "What the hell is going on here?!"

It was a different nurse than the one the night before. Older and crankier! "Sir, what are you even doing in this patient's room? You are not authorized to be here before visiting hours! "

Lee saw Amanda's face. She looked frustrated. He said, "I have Dr. Craig's authorization as of last night-."

The nurse said crisply, "Well, it's not on my charts. You'll have to leave until I hear it from the doctor himself."

Lee shook his head and looked at Amanda who was doing the same! He said, "Look here, Sally Sunshine. Why don't we go see your supervisor and we can get this straightened out, hmm ? "

The nurse looked at him and said flatly, "I'm the floor supervisor and have been for the last twenty years. Don't even try to bully your way around here! "

Just then Dr. Craig came in. "Mildred, what's the problem now? I could hear you all the way down the hall! "

The nurse said, " Dr. Craig, I came in to see if Mrs. King had eaten her breakfast and I found her tray of food on the floor, and this man sleeping on the cot! Did you or did you not authorize his stay? They're both being disruptive. I can't work this way!"

Lee stepped closer to the bed and saw the tray of food on the floor and said, "Well, she eats breakfast, but it's not gonna be that. "

Amanda and Dr. Craig both began to smile as Lee continued. " If you would please get her another tray of something halfway decent here, I'll try getting her to eat, okay? "

Mildred said sharply, "Dr. Craig is not running a hotel here! I am not your-."

Dr. Craig sighed. "Mildred, please help your patient and her friend out. I'm sorry I didn't note it in the chart, but from now until Mrs. King's release, you are to allow her family as well as Mr. Stetson here into this room. Is that quite clear? "

Mildred shrugged. "As you wish, Doctor. I'll see about getting her more. "

Lee said, "Thank you. "

When she left, Dr. Craig said, "I'm sorry for her demeanor. How are you feeling, Mrs. King? "

Amanda shrugged and made a motion of wanting the tubes removed. Dr. Craig said, "Well, let's have a look at you. "

Another nurse came in and Lee said to Amanda, "I'm gonna wait out here until they've finished, okay? "

Amanda looked defeated, but nodded. When Lee came out he went to the phone and called Billy. He said to him, "She's not able to speak, but maybe she can write out what happened at the marina. I know she's been chomping at the bit to get me alone to tell me something. "

Billy nodded. "Good idea, Lee. When she finally tells us, then she can really concentrate on getting better. How was her family when they saw her? "

Lee said, "It was shocking to see her with the tubes and everything. The doctor's with her now. Hopefully, he'll have good news. "

Billy sighed, "Well, give her our best. "

Lee saw Joe and Dotty coming and said, "I gotta go. Her family's here now. I'll call you later. "

Joe said, "Lee, how's Amanda? "

Lee said, "The doctor's with her now. He'll be out shortly. "

Dotty said, "Did she sleep well? "

Lee sighed, "When I woke up, her food was on the floor. She's a little frustrated with things at the moment."

Dotty chuckled with Joe saying, "She wasn't always the easiest sick person. She's so used to helping others. "

The doctor came out then and greeted Joe and Dotty and said, " All her vitals seem to be normal, so I'm removing her tubing except for the I. V. of course. She's still having trouble trying to speak, so I suggested she try to write something. Would you all come in, please? "

When they came in, Dotty and Joe gave her a kiss and Joe said, "Why isn't she able to talk yet, Doctor? "

Dr. Craig said, "We're still running tests as we're not entirely sure. The police said it was a half hour before she or the car were discovered. "

Lee said, "The water temperature had a factor, right? "

Dr. Craig said, "Yes. Sometimes it's a real shock to the system when you're immersed for any length of time. It could slow your brain function a bit. We'll just have to wait and see. Now, I've given her a piece of paper and a pen. Amanda, could you try and write for us please? Anything you can think of. "

Amanda looked at the paper and thought, "I'll start with Lee. I've gotta tell him that there was no woman at the marina. "

But as she started to write, her hand went slow. She wrote, "No woman." Her hand froze up and she couldn't continue! Angry, she tossed the pen across the room nearly hitting the nurse!

Luckily, Joe caught the pen and said shakily, "H-Honey, take it easy. It's all right. What did she write anyway? " Lee looked and said, "No woman. I don't know what she was trying to say here, but-. "

Dr. Craig said, "Wait. Amanda, when your tray was in here earlier, were you having trouble holding your fork? "

Amanda looked at everyone and then tearily nodded! Lee took her hand and said gently, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Doc, what do we do here? "

Dr. Craig said, "It's obviously that her motor skills were affected. Her inability to speak and the slowness of her writing. I'll call the speech therapist and physical therapist and get her started on treatment today."

Seeing the nurse he said, "Can you bring Amanda's food in please? "

The nurse came in with the tray, and Dotty said to Amanda, "Can I help you with this, dear? "

Amanda felt humiliated! Here she was, a grown woman and she couldn't hold her fork! She nodded to Dotty who said, "Uh, everyone. I'm sensing that Amanda wants us to be alone for this. Would you mind? "

The group started to leave and Lee kissed Amanda's temple and said, "See you later." As he looked at Dotty he said, "I'm gonna check in with the office. "

He took another look at the paper and then said to Amanda, "I'm gonna take this note with me. I've got a feeling you were trying to tell me something, right?"

Amanda nodded furiously at Lee and smiled. He squeezed her hands and said, "Get some rest now. "

He left and getting to his car, he called Billy. "I think we've got a clue about the marina. I'll be at the office soon. "

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

No More Games

Chapter Seven

Lee came into Billy's office with a grin on his face and showed what Amanda wrote. Billy shook his head. "Scarecrow, What does this mean? "

Lee said sitting down across from his superior, "Well, the doctor said that Amanda's speech and motor skills are affected right now, which is why she can't tell us everything yet. But look at what she wrote. "

Billy looked again as Francine came in. "Hi. How's Amanda? "

Billy said, "Since you're here Francine, maybe you can tell me what this is supposed to mean? Take a look. "

Francine sat in the chair next to Lee and looking at the sheet said, "I-I don't get it. What am I supposed to see? "

Lee looked at his friends and co-workers and was taken aback! "You're kidding, right? Don't you see? She's trying to tell us something about the case! "

Billy started to speak, but then Francine said, "Wait! Of course! The marina! Why didn't I see that before? "

Billy said, "Hold it people! Two words are not the answer to what happened! Scarecrow, as you just said, Amanda is having a bit of trouble right now communicating, correct? "

Lee nodded, "Yeah, but-."

Just then, Billy's phone rang. He picked up, "Melrose. " He then handed the phone to Lee as he said, "It's for you."

Lee took the receiver and said, "Hello? "

It was Dotty. "Amanda wants to say something to you, but I can't make heads or tails of it. She's rather excited, though. "

Lee nodded. "Okay. Tell her to just relax and say it, and I'll try to figure it out. "

Dotty said, "All right. Here she is. "

Lee heard Dotty say something to her daughter and then he heard, "L- L-, L-ee! P-p-p-pow! B-b-bang! B-b-boom!"

Lee put up a hand! "A-Amanda! Stop, please! All right, I'm coming back right now, and I'm bringing Francine. We'll figure this out together, okay? Just relax. I'll be there soon. Let me talk to your mom, please?"

A moment later, Dotty said, " Poor thing. Maybe she was watching a movie before I got here- that may be it."

Lee shook his head. "I dunno, Dotty, but I told her I'd be there soon. "

Dotty said, "Okay. See you soon. and don't worry. I'll try to keep her calm. "

Lee smiled. "Thanks. Bye. "

They hung up and Billy said, "Well, what was all that about? "

Lee sighed. "Either Amanda had a TV on, or we may be getting close to what happened at that marina! Let's go, Francine. Billy, we'll talk to you later. "

The two agents left, and Billy then got on his phone and said, "Get Jefferys in here- pronto! "

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

No More Games

Chapter Eight

When Lee and Francine arrived at the hospital, all hell was breaking loose in Amanda's room!

She seemed overly agitated and was fighting with her therapist by throwing the cards he gave her to look at and Dotty was trying to calm her with little luck!

Lee and Francine looked at it all and Lee let out a piercing whistle, halting all activity!

Everyone looked at him silently and he said calmly, "Okay, what's going on here? Dotty, this is Francine Desmond who works with Amanda and me at IFF."

Dotty nodded. "Nice to meet you. Wait. Haven't we met before? "

Francine said, "Yes, but it's been a while. Nice to meet you as well-. "

Lee said, "Okay. Back to the business at hand. Dotty, what is all this? "

Dotty sighed, "Yes, Well, Dr. Craig sent for this therapist, Dr. Taylor to start helping Amanda with her speech. He thought maybe he could start with flash cards."

Dr. Taylor shook Lee's hand. "Jim Taylor, Mr. Stetson. Yes, I've found flash cards to be most helpful when beginning this process, but Mrs. King is not in the right frame of mind yet, so I will be back tomorrow. "

Francine looked at the cards as she picked them up from the floor, and snorted. " You've gotta be kidding me. "Dog, Cat, House, Tree? C'mon, Dr. Taylor- really? "

Dr. Taylor looked at Francine and said, "Miss Desmond, I assure you that I'm highly qualified to help your friend! 80-90% of the patients here with the type of problem that she has have to start slowly. If you think she's ready to return to the life outside, you're very much mistaken!"

They all started arguing at once and then Dr. Craig walked in. "What's going on here?! "

Then they heard Amanda who was crying! Dr. Craig said, "All right. That's it. Everybody out!"

Dotty was going with Lee and the others but Dr. Craig said, "No- Mrs. West. You may stay with your daughter, but I need to see the rest of you outside. Now!"

They got in the hall and Dr. Craig said to a nurse heading their way,"Jill, would you check on Mrs. King please and give her a sedative? She's had a bit of excitement today and I want to keep her calm. "

When she went in, Dr. Craig got the therapist and Francine and Lee in the waiting area and said, " Look, maybe starting her on the therapy right away was a bad idea. As well as letting a group of you stay on her list of who can see her. Dr. Taylor, let's hold off on the therapy for right now."

Looking at Francine, he said, "Who are you? "

Lee sighed, "This is Francine Desmond. Look, I told you that we're working on the marina case. You may not believe this, but Amanda is in there trying to tell us something! Please, Doc. Could you let us help her come back?"

Dr. Craig thought for a moment, and then said resignedly, "All right. But know this. If you jeopardize her recovery in any way, you may not get her back at all. "

Suddenly, Joe appeared. "What do you mean, not get her back?! " Glaring at Lee, he said, "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Dr. Craig sighed. "Mr. King, Mr. Stetson was just explaining that Mrs. King has been trying in some way to tell him what happened the day of her accident but because of her limited speech and mobility it's hard for her."

Joe shook his head saying, "I get that you people have a job to do, but she's also a young beautiful woman with two young boys to raise. Can you also help her come back to them?"

Looking at the doctor, he said, "May I go see her? Her sons want to know how she's doing."

Dr. Craig nodded and Joe went in. Lee said, "I'm sorry, Doc. We're just frustrated and we want answers so that she can recover fully. "

The doctor said, "I understand. Why don't you wait out here until Mr. King is finished? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see other patients."

Dotty then came out saying, "I told Amanda that I was going home to see the boys. I'll be back. "

She then got a piece of paper and gave it to Lee saying,"Amanda wanted you to have this. "

Lee took it and said, "Thanks. See you later. " Opening the note, it said, " You alone. "

Lee shook his head and Francine said, "What's wrong? "

Lee said, " Let's wait for her ex to leave. C'mon, I'll buy you a coffee down in the cafeteria. "

Meanwhile, Billy was talking with Jefferys, the agent from the post office drop. "Let's go over this again. You were at the post office. What happened there? "

Jefferys sighed. "I got a call from Desmond saying that you were sending Mrs. King to bring me the envelope, and I was to give her the package. Donahue from Crypto said that the message read that a woman from the Soviet Embassy would be at the marina to get the package from King. Next thing I knew, police were headed in King's direction because of shots being fired!"

Looking at Billy he said carefully, "She's all right, isn't she? "

Billy sighed. "Yes. She's alive, but has a long road ahead of her. Okay, go type up your report. I want it by the end of the day. Dismissed."

Shaking his head, he got on his phone and said, "Have I gotten any messages from the police yet? They're investigating the marina incident? Nothing? All right. Let me know when they do call. It's top priority! "

Hanging up, he said, "Damn! Why the hell are they taking so long?!"

In Arlington, Dotty was fixing tea when the boys came home from school. "Hi, fellas. How was the day? "

Phillip shrugged. "Okay, I guess. How's Mom? "

Dotty sighed. "Well, why don't you both go up and change your clothes and I'll get your snack ready. Today, don't worry about homework. I wanna have a talk with you about your mother. Go on now."

They were back quickly and Dotty said, "Milk and cookies for our two growing boys- go on and sit in the family room. "

As they sat on the sofa Jamie said, "Where's Dad? "

Just then, Joe came in. "Right here, kiddo. "

The boys hugged him and he held onto them and slowly let go. Joe said, "Thanks, guys. I really needed that. "

Phillip looked at his father and grandmother and said, "Is Mom gonna be okay again? "

Joe said slowly, " Your mom's having a bit of trouble right now. It's hard for her to speak and use her arms and legs, but at least she knows us and that we're here for her."

Jamie nodded and said, " It was scary to see her with all that junk attached to her. C-can we go see her again, though? "

Dotty brought in a tray full of cookies and two glasses of milk and set them down on the coffee table and said softly, "Well, I have good news on that note. Your mother is just attached to her I.V. at the moment, and I know for a fact that she wants to see you both very soon. She loves and misses you boys like crazy. But why don't we wait until the weekend? Besides, you have a game to get ready for after your snack, so let's enjoy this and then we'll get ready to go. Your dad's driving us. He hasn't seen one of your recent games. It should be fun! "

Joe smiled and said, "And afterwards we'll go for pizza- how's that sound? "

The boys cheered and dug into their cookies. Joe and Dotty smiled. They wanted to make this as painless as possible for them and it seemed to be working for now.

Back at the hospital, Lee came into Amanda's room with Francine. "Hi. Look who's here. "

Francine said, "How are you doing, Amanda? "

Amanda shrugged and pushed her jello at Francine. Francine made a face and shook her head. "Uh, no thank you dear. Chocolate suits me just fine. "

Amanda started to push it off the tray when Lee caught it! "Hey! Do you want that crazy nurse back in here? Just let me take it to the hall, okay? "

When Lee had his back to her, Amanda stuck her tongue out at him! Francine chuckled, "O-oh, Amanda! Okay, so how do we do this?"

Lee came back and said, " Okay. Amanda, you wrote, "No woman." And then when you were on the phone, you sounded out gun noises. Can you try to tell us how you wound up in the water? Why would you do that?"

Amanda said slowly, "P-pow. C-can't...go. S-sc-ared. Wa-ter on-ly p-pl-ace to g-go.! "

Lee snapped his fingers! " Okay. You heard the shots but it was too late for you to jump out of the car, so you...drove it into the water?! How did you think you were gonna get outta there? "

Francine said, "Wait, Lee. Billy said that when the police pulled the car up the windows were all open."

Looking at Amanda she said, "You were gonna try to swim back when it was safe? "

Amanda clapped her hands together and gave Francine a thumbs up motion! Then she sorrowfully threw her hands up as if to say, "And look where it got me!"

Lee came over and sat next to her on the bed and took her hand. "Hey, you did your best to get out of a bad situation. We're all glad you made it. "

As he and Amanda looked at one another finally, Francine suddenly felt as if she were an intruder. She cleared her throat and got up from the chair. "Um okay. Let me get a report typed up for Billy. Of course, you'll have to go through a regular debriefing with him when you're better."

As Francine looked at them however, she might as well have been talking to a brick wall for all they heard! Tapping Lee on the shoulder, she said, "I'm going- but don't get up on my account."

Lee got up suddenly clearing his throat. "Right. Uh, I'll walk you out. "

Looking back at Amanda, he whispered, "Don't you go anywhere. " She smiled as he left.

Amanda felt such relief that she was able to relay the story to them finally! Now, if she could just try to do other things... like walking?

She looked at the floor and then where the bathroom was and immediately thought, "No. Everyone would kill me for sure! Better wait. "

Lee came back and noticing her expression said, "Hey, you okay? Can I get you anything?"

Amanda looked at the bathroom and then at him. Lee said uncomfortably, "Oh, ah right. Let me get a nurse. Be back..."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

No More Games

Chapter Nine

Lee came back to Amanda's room with the nurse Jill and said to her, "I'm gonna call my office. "

Looking at Amanda he said, "I'll be back shortly. " Going to the pay phone, he called Billy who said, "Francine told me what went on there. You have your hands full, Scarecrow! "

Lee shrugged and said, "It's worth it if she recovers-. " He then heard a crash from Amanda's room and said quickly, "I gotta go! "

When he got back in the room, he saw an empty bedpan on the floor and Jill standing near Amanda's bed with her arms crossed and Amanda in tears!

Lee sighed. "All right, what happened? "

Amanda opened her mouth to try to speak, but Lee put a finger up! "Ah-ah! No! I am asking Jill first. Jill, please tell me what went on in here? "

Jill said tiredly, "Well, She needs to use the bathroom, but I tried to explain to her that she really needs the therapy first before trying to walk on her own. If something were to happen to her-."

Lee nodded. "I get it. That's when she threw the bedpan across the room. Okay. Could you please give me a minute with her? I'll come get you when we're done talking. "

As Jill left he said, "Thank you. I'm sorry."

Looking back at Amanda who was wiping her eyes and looking dejectedly out the window from her bed, Lee came over and sat on the bed. Facing her he took her hand gently and said quietly, "Look, Jill was just doing her job. She's absolutely right. You can't jump up and start doing things like you're used to doing yet."

He then cupped her cheek and brought her to look at him. Continuing, he said, "This is going to take time. You have to let people help you a while longer, okay? It's not a race. We don't want you hurting yourself worse here. "

Amanda shrugged and said slowly, "B-but I-I'm n-not a k-kid, L-Lee! I-I c-can d-do th-this! On-on my o-own!"

Lee wanted to say something else but realized he was fighting a losing battle. He got on the phone and dialed Amanda's house, but there was no answer. Hanging up he said, "Look, I was trying to get your mom here, but there's no answer. "

Squeezing her hand he said gently, "Please for now, could you let Jill back in here? We're gonna have to do it this way until I can get your mom back here and have her help you. I'll try again in the morning. I know how frustrating this is for you, but I'm doing the best I can, okay? "

Amanda then sneered at him! Pushing Lee away, she said, "G-Go! Le-lea-ve me a-lone! "

Lee got up slowly and swallowing hard said, "All right. If that's what you want. If you need anything, I'll be home. Just have them call me or your mom even though I don't feel right about leaving you alone, okay? "

But Amanda shook her head and just pointed to the door! Lee nodded and went out to the hall and found Jill at the nurse's desk.

She said, "She ready for me now? "

Lee said tiredly, "No. But she just kicked me out so I guess you'll have to do what you can for her tonight. "

Getting a notepad and pen from his coat pocket, he wrote phone numbers down and handed her the slip of paper saying, "My home number and her home number to reach her mom. Her mom wasn't there when I tried earlier, but you could try her in the morning. "

Jill said, "Get some rest. I'm sure she'll be in a better mood later. "

Lee chuckled dryly and said, "I dunno about that. Thanks for helping her though."

Jill watched him walk away raking a hand through his hair! Jill shook her head wondering if any of her patients truly knew what their families and friends really go through watching them hurt this way! She was beginning to understand the difficulty for both parties involved the longer the patient's stay is in the hospital.

Getting on the phone, she dialed an extension and when the party answered she said, "Mildred, I'm on Mrs. King's floor and I'm getting ready to check on her again before I leave for the night. Is Dr. Richards on for tomorrow? "

Listening a few minutes she then said, " Really? Well, then I need to talk to Dr. Craig about letting Dr. Richards start on her treatment tomorrow."

Then she said, "Yes, really! She's determined to do things by herself! She's pretty stubborn."

Chuckling she then said, "We know you are. Could I try anyway?"

After a minute, she said, "Thanks, Mildred. See you tomorrow. " Hanging up, Jill sighed and went back to Amanda's room and found Amanda on the floor! She then yelled for help!

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

No More Games

Chapter Ten

It was late when Lee got home. He'd gone to talk to Billy who'd finally gotten the report from the police, stating that there had been an unidentified woman who was killed at the marina but that they didn't locate her body until after Amanda had been taken to the hospital.

The police also told Billy that the woman was from the Soviet Embassy but that she was only a gofer type for them. The case was then closed as they had no other information.

Billy and Lee then went to Randy's for dinner and Billy said, "How is Amanda, really? "

Lee snorted. "Ah, what time is it? The woman is infuriatingly stubborn to a fault! Before I was unceremoniously thrown out, she had a problem with her nurse. She isn't ready to walk yet, but she feels that since she was able to relay what happened at the marina to Francine and me, that she could get to the bathroom on her own."

Billy groaned, "Oh, boy."

Lee nodded. "Yeah, so that's why I hung up on you. When I got to the room, she had been refusing to use her bedpan. The nurse had tried and I had tried to tell her that she needed to be patient with her recovery. Well, she then thought I really didn't get it and threw me out! I left, giving mine and Amanda's home number to her nurse in case she needed Dotty."

Billy shook his head. "I know it's hard, but she'll be all right. You'll see. "

Lee shrugged,"Yeah, but will I make it? Will her family? "

They ordered another round and discussed other things before calling it a night.

When Lee got in he checked his machine. No messages. He thought of calling the hospital, but then shook his head. He'd just turn in and try in the morning.

The next morning his phone rang at 5 AM. He groggily said, "H-Hello? "

It was Dotty West. "Good morning, Lee. I'm sorry to wake you so early, but I'm at the hospital. They phoned me late last night. I took a cab here. Joe is home with the boys-."

Lee sprang up and rubbed his eyes! " It's okay. How's Amanda? "

Dotty said, "Oh, gosh. Could we talk when you get here? Can you come soon? I just don't know what to do for her. She's so unhappy."

Lee nodded and said, "Yeah. Let me grab a shower and I'll get there. Is she letting anyone in the room? "

Dotty sighed. "Yes, but she's sleeping right now. They had quite a time with her before they called me. "

Lee said, "All right. I'll be there within the hour. "

When he arrived, Dr. Craig and Dotty were in the waiting area. They sat down with him and Dr. Craig said, "She had a bad time last night. Before Jill left, she went to check on Amanda and found her on the floor. Apparently trying to get to the bathroom on her own. Jill and one of our male nurses had to get her back into bed and she was fighting them all the way. We had to administer a slightly higher dose of sedative-."

Lee said slowly, "W-Wait. You didn't have to...? "

Dr. Craig sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry. We strapped her down-."

Lee got up from his seat and yelled, "C'mon Doc, she's not crazy! She's just frustrated! "

Dr. Craig stood and said, "I understand. But when a patient doesn't listen to reason-"

Dotty stood in front of Lee and put her hand on his chest saying, "You and I both know how stubborn she is. She wasn't even listening to me at that point. They have to do something now! Maybe when she wakes up, she'll be calmer."

Lee swallowed and took Dotty's hand. Patting it he said, "God, this has to be worse for you more than anybody. Was she angry that you were there?"

Dotty said, "No. She started to cry and she wouldn't stop. So they sedated her. "

Lee sighed. "Would it be all right if I went in and sat with her for a while? "

Dotty said, "I have no objection. Doctor? Do you think it would help? "

Dr. Craig sighed. " I don't know at this point, but we've tried everything else. "

Lee said, "Okay. One on one. Amanda and me for a while." Looking at Dotty, he said, "What are you gonna tell Joe and the kids? "

Dotty gulped sadly and said,"Well, that she's had a setback and that they're only allowing me and the doctors in there for now. I really hate to lie though."

Lee nodded and said, "It should only be for a few days, if that."

Dotty sighed and got her purse and said, "I'm going to get coffee. Good luck, Lee. "

She and Dr. Craig left the waiting area and Lee went into Amanda's room and pulled the chair over near her bed.

Taking her hand gently he said softly, "Come back to us, Amanda. C-Come back to me. "

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

No More Games

Chapter Eleven

Amanda slowly opened her eyes as dawn came. The sun was beginning to rise and peek through the window. Looking around, she remembered where she was and then her eyes went to the chair near the bed. Lee? When had he arrived? His head was resting on her lap practically and she wondered how she was going to wake him. Then she realized as she looked at her bed that she was strapped down?! Why would they have done that? Wait a minute. Her arms weren't strapped. Maybe Lee did that?

Sighing, she thought, "Only one way to find out. " She tapped his shoulder quickly and Lee bounced up!

Lee half smiled at her. "Morning. Please don't be upset. Your mom asked me to come and the doctor said it would be all right if I sat in here. Excuse me while I stretch. " He got up slowly and began walking around the room.

He came back to her side and sat in the chair and looking at her said, "Can I get you anything, partner? "

Amanda was able to reach the notepad and pen on her nightstand and began to write. " Would you get Mother? "

Handing him the paper, she waited as he read it and he did a mock bow. Lee said, "Your wish is my command."

A few moments later, Lee returned with Dotty and he said, "I'm gonna go grab some java for all of us. "

But Amanda tapped the bar on the side of her bed with her pen to get his attention. Lee came back to her side. "What is it?"

Amanda sighed and said slowly, "S-Sorry a-about th-this."

Lee kissed her temple and said gently, "Listen. We know how hard this has been for you. Now, how about I see about getting the straps off you that shouldn't have been there in the first place, huh? "

Amanda nodded with obvious relief and Dotty hugged her daughter as well saying, "I've brought you some clothes to change into and then I'll go find Jill and Dr. Craig. Today is a new day, darling. "

Lee got to the door saying, "I'll go find them on my way to get our coffee."

Dotty said, "Thank you, Lee."

As Lee left the room Dotty said, "I know you'll feel better with a different outfit on, dear. I wanted the boys to see you but last night wasn't the best time. Joe's with them and they're fine-. "

Amanda wrote on her sheet. "Mother, Sorry too."

As Dotty read it, she felt tears come to her eyes and hugged her. "Oh, darling! you have nothing to apologize for. You have been through the worst experience imaginable. It would worry us if you weren't upset at all. Let's not talk about this any more. Instead, let's talk about getting you up and about. Slowly, that is. "

Just then, Jill and Dr. Craig came in and Dotty said, "Could we possibly get these straps off her now? As you see, she's a lot calmer than before. "

Amanda looked at Jill remembering the night before and said, "S-Sorry, J-Jill. Y-You tr-tried t-to h-help. I-I w-was m-mean. "

Jill came over and said, "It's all right, Amanda. I know you didn't mean what you said. "

Dotty looked at her daughter. "Just what did you say to her? "

Amanda hung her head and Dotty nodded slowly. "Ah, I see. You were saying some colorful things that you never heard from your father and me, correct? "

Amanda shrugged and Dotty hugged her again. "Honey, it's okay. Just don't let me hear them, all right? "

Dr. Craig cleared his throat. "Well now. Let's get these things off you and discuss beginning your physical therapy, hmm? "

When Lee came back, he saw Amanda sitting in a wheelchair! "Hey, that's great. You're out of bed now!"

Amanda nodded and reached for the coffee which nearly spilled when she held it, but Lee grabbed it in time!

He said, "Whoa. Okay, we'll get you another cup that's easier to handle. No biggie. So what are we doing today? "

Dotty said, "Well, Amanda has agreed to start her physical therapy with Dr. Richards today. "

Amanda said ,"A-Also my s-speech. L-Lee, wh-what ab-about w-work? "

Lee said quickly, "Don't you worry about that yet. I'll get Francine here soon and we'll talk, but for now let's get your important stuff out of the way. "

Just then, Amanda's phone rang. Dotty picked up. "Hello? Oh, yes he is."

Dotty gave the phone to Lee. "Your boss. "

Lee picked up and said, "Hi Billy. Yeah, I can be there in a few minutes. I have to go over some stuff with you anyway. See you soon. "

Hanging up, he said to Amanda, "I've gotta check in with Billy. I'll be back this afternoon. " Squeezing her hand, he said, "Have a good session. "

He left and Amanda shook her head. She wished she could go too, but she knew she needed to get her strength back first. She didn't want him to worry any more about her.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

No More Games

Chapter Twelve

Lee got to the Agency and went straight to Billy's office. Billy shook his head. "Have you slept at all? "

Lee shrugged, "Some. It doesn't matter because as soon as Amanda is up and around, we'll all be sleeping better. "

Billy sighed. "Amen to that, Scarecrow. How is she doing anyway? "

Lee said, "Better today than in the last week. I'm telling you Billy, it's like a different woman is in that room now. "

Billy said, "Why did they strap her down? "

Lee sighed. "She wouldn't listen when we all tried to tell her that she couldn't be as active right away as she wanted. And then she threw me out on my rear when she thought I didn't care."

Billy said, "Francine said in a while I could debrief her. Is that really feasible at this point? "

Lee shrugged. "I dunno. I gotta check with her doctors. She was so frustrated at first like I told you, but today she turned a proverbial corner."

Just then, Francine walked in. "Hi. How's Amanda? "

Lee said, "Better. In fact, she's agreed to start physical therapy today. Billy, she's asking about coming back to work but I held her off on that because she has speech therapy as well."

Billy said, " Tell her there's no rush. Her well-being is most important here. As a matter of fact, maybe you should take some vacation time and be there for her. Francine and the others can handle some things while you're away. "

Francine sighed. "Make that Francine. Solo. "

Billy said, "What happened to Fielder and Rogers? "

Francine said, "New York, remember? On that stock brokerage scam? "

Billy then nodded. "Right. "

Francine then said, " Besides it's light cases and paperwork anyway. I'll be fine. "

Lee and Billy looked at one another and Lee cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks Francine but what about your thirst for the exciting cases? "

Francine said abruptly, "Do you want my help or not? Drop it already! " She flounced out of Billy's office in a huff.

Billy nodded toward the door saying to Lee, "Go find out what's ruffled her feathers so we can continue work."

Lee shrugged and came out of Billy's office and saw Francine at the elevator. Coming to her side as it opened he went in with her and said, "Okay, spill. Billy wants to know what's up? "

Francine said exasperatedly, "Why does anything have to be wrong? Can't I do something because I want to help around here? "

Lee then hit the button for the Conservatory and said, "Let's talk. "

When they got there Francine said, "Aren't you due at the hospital? Amanda must be missing you by now-. "

Lee took her elbow in a tight grip and said quietly, "Let's walk..."

When they reached the far end of the building, he turned her to face him and said, "I want to try to help you if I can, but you've gotta talk first-."

Francine put up her hands! "Okay. But if you tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it completely."

Lee said, " Shoot. "

Francine said, "The other night, I had a dream about Amanda's accident. Only what happened to her was happening to me instead, and you- you all turned away from me. I -I was useless at that point and my father even gave up-."

Lee pulled her to him gently and said shaking his head, " First of all, that could never happen-."

Francine said, "What? How do you figure? It happened to Amanda. It could happen to anyone- even you! "

Lee chuckled, " Yeah, the accident. But Francine, c'mon! What would make us be that way toward you? "

Francine shrugged. "Well, I've heard comments made about me. I'm not always the easiest person to be around and I'll admit, I can be somewhat vain and self-centered. But that doesn't mean I don't try to care for others. I mean, I don't know where I'd be without you or Billy. You're family to me. I don't say it often enough, but it's true. "

Lee smiled and held her gently to him and said softly, "Yeah, we know. But we also feel the same way about you. I'm here to tell you that we'll still be here for you whenever you need us, okay? "

Francine swallowed hard and nodded stepping back slowly from him. "Thanks. I guess I just needed it to be clarified. "

Lee nodded. "Okay. So, are we good then ? "

Francine smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Lee. "

Lee took her hand. "Let's head back. "

As they went back to the bullpen, Lee was astounded by Francine's confession. She was changing and he didn't know what to make of it. He decided to keep it to himself. Let Francine Desmond remain somewhat of a mystery.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

No More Games

Chapter Thirteen

When Lee and Francine got back to the bullpen towards Billy's office, Billy was coming out.

He said, "Scarecrow, you said Amanda was starting her physical therapy today? "

Lee nodded, "Yeah. I was just going back to check on her. Why? "

Billy put up a hand. "I'll need you to be calm. Desmond, you will be coordinating the search team at the hospital. The van is downstairs. Go! "

As Francine left quickly Lee said to Billy, "What the hell happened?!"

Billy said, "We have the hospital on high alert and all the exits and entrances are covered. I got a call from the hospital saying that Amanda's disappeared-."

Lee said, "What?! When?! "

Billy sighed. "About half an hour ago. Let's move! "

They all arrived at the hospital and saw the police were questioning the hospital staff. Billy got one of the officers alone to ascess the situation.

Lee noticed that Jill was finished being questioned and she motioned to him.

He went to her and she said tearfully, "I'm so sorry. I had to go to the ER for a while. If I'd have known-."

Lee patted her arm and swallowed hard. "It's-it's okay. Can you tell me what happened? I know you've already made your statement, but-."

Jill shook her head. "No-it's fine. I'll help any way I can. Like I said, I had to go to the ER. I had arranged to bring Amanda back to her room after her therapy session, but when I was called away Terry Michaels- the nurse who helped the night Amanda fell, said he would go get her. But when he got there, no one was there! I immediately called Mildred but she had an emergency also-. "

Lee nodded. "All right, all right. I know you did your best here. No one's blaming you. We'll find her. Don't worry. "

Just then, he heard Dotty West yelling from down the hall from the hospital entrance! "What do you mean, missing?! What kind of a place are you running here? I will be making phone calls and writing letters if I don't get any answers here! "

Lee went swiftly to her and taking her arm said, " It's okay. Let's go sit down, huh? "

When they sat in the waiting area, Dotty said, "Lee! My daughter is missing! I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing! "

Standing up, she yelled, "Where is Dr. Craig? And where is that therapist of hers?!"

Lee got up and gently sat her down again saying, "Let's just relax, okay? We won't get anywhere by being hysterical here-."

Dotty shook her head. "How can you say that to me? You don't seem the least bit upset by this! I-I thought you cared about her-."

Lee groaned. "I do care! Right now, my head is going in a million different directions as to what happened and how she's doing right now! I mean, look. She can't move very well yet, and she can barely talk-something I thought would never happen!"

Shaking his head as he saw the hurt look in Dotty's eyes he said, "I'm sorry. Your daughter is a wonderful woman. As are you. Of course I'm upset. But I think the best course of action is to be calm and level-headed here, okay? "

Dotty nodded but began crying saying, "M-My little girl is out there, God knows where and she's helpless! I need a minute! "

Lee sat and gently folded Dotty in his arms as she wept! He thought, "This business really sucks sometimes! Amanda, I hope you're hanging in there! We're gonna find you, I promise..."

Meanwhile, in an underground room of the hospital where old files and equipment were stored, Amanda had been locked up! She was in the room with her kidnapper, who held a gun on her!

She was in her wheelchair and although frightened, tried to figure out how to escape. She wished more than anything that she could distract this person with her "gift for gab." as her mother lovingly put it to her one time.

She decided to try. "Wh-What d-do y-you w-want fr-from m-me? "

The woman sneered at her! "Nothing from a waste of a person like you! But all my years here are gonna mean something! Or at least they were. Until you showed up! "

Amanda shook her head, "Wh-What d-did I d-do? I-I d-don't e-even kn-know y-you!"

The woman backhanded her across the face! "Shaddup with that stupid talk! I'm so sick of you morons getting whatever you want just by bein' lame and pretendin' you don't know which end is up! I was set for a promotion here- yeah- hospital administrator! Top of the heap! I was gonna change things in this hell hole! Then you show up and everything's about you and I'd better do my job or else! "

Shaking her head, she got a chair and sat in front of Amanda. Still holding the gun in front of her she said, "Your boyfriend is somethin' else too. Struttin' around with hs pretty boy face barkin' orders about the meals and everything! "

Leaning in close to Amanda she said quietly, " I seen that girl he was with when you first got here. She looks so much like you it's scary, you know? Wonder what made him go for her?"

Getting up from the chair she sighed. "Let's find out, shall we?" She went to the door and knocked and said, "Okay, Bruno. Bring her in, honey. "

Then the door opened and the man had none other than Leslie O' Connor in a wheelchair bound and gagged of course!

The woman kidnapper removed her chair and parked Leslie's chair in front of Amanda so that the two women faced each other. The woman removed the gag from Leslie's mouth saying, "Have a nice time catching up. Me and Bruno are gonna go see about getting some chow. If you're real good maybe we'll share what's left. "

Chuckling as they were leaving, the woman then said, "Don't even think about gettin' out. No one's wise to this place and they'll never hear you anyway. Toodles! "

With that she slammed the door and the two women in Lee's life heard the bolt click in place!

Amanda and Leslie were truly stuck. What would they do now?!

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

No More Games

Chapter Fourteen

For a moment, it was awkwardly uncomfortable for Amanda and Leslie as they sat there trying to figure out just what was happening!

Amanda thought back to when she and Lee discussed Leslie after she'd accidentally met her in Lee's apartment that one day during the Elizabeth Sullivan case.

As she and Lee went to the elevator arguing about what the next step should be, Amanda had mentioned how Leslie was a "normal" person and that she although nice would never understand him or what he did.

Lee in turn said that she could guess what he did as she was a translator and was there for the peace talks which made his latest relationship then so "perfect".

Shaking her head now, she wondered if it was worth it to hide her role in Lee's work. If Lee thought Leslie was that smart then of course she'll figure out what Amanda did as well!

Amanda sighed. She had no choice. She'd need Leslie's help to get out as it was, seeing as Amanda couldn't move or speak very well at the moment.

Leslie's voice brought her back to attention. " I wish I knew what this was all about. I'm glad you're getting better, Amanda. Lee was in such a state when you were in the ICU. I don't know what he's told you, but I left things rather badly with him. I told him that I was supposed to go to Indonesia, but clearly that didn't happen."

Amanda began to speak slowly, shocking Leslie! "Wh-What did h-happen? L-Lee h-hasn't s-said an-any-anything t-to m-me ab-about it."

Leslie swallowed hard. As angry as she was at Lee for not acknowledging that Amanda was at least more than his secretary to him, she was thrown at Amanda's condition! Had she had a stroke of some kind? She decided to help Amanda and herself. There had to be a way out.

She said, "I brought Lee to the hospital when someone from IFF called my hotel room. Lee and I were set to go away for the weekend, but they said it was urgent and that he needed to be there because you had an accident and they didn't know if you would pull through. When Lee hung up the phone, he could barely function which is why I drove."

Sighing, she went on. " I told him to meet me in the cafeteria when he finished visiting you. He was gone so long I didn't know what happened. I came back up to find him and some nurse said he was still in the ICU with you. Well, imagine my surprise when I look through the window and he's holding your hand and then I saw him kissing it..."

Amanda shook her head and said, "S-Sorry. I-I d-didn't kn-know."

Leslie said, " I was angry at that point. Not at you. You can't help it if the man has feelings for you but he doesn't express them. I really thought we had a chance. Don't get me wrong. I know he cares about me, but we can't go on if he also has you on his mind. Anyway, I told him I could see he had a lot to think about but he needed to call once he was sure about what he wanted where I was concerned."

Amanda was stunned! How was she to respond to any of what Leslie said?! She didn't know what to make of Lee Stetson any more! Clearly, they would have to have a talk when she saw him again! She was already dealing with her own mixed up feelings, but that would have to be put on hold until she and Leslie got out of here-not if. When.

Just then the door opened and the woman kidnapper came in with a bag. The door was locked again from the outside and she said, "How you broads doin'? You must be hungry about now. Got some burgers here. They ain't much, but I can't be goin' to some hoity-toity places right now, ya know?"

Coming over to the two women, the kidnapper brought her chair over to them and sat down. She undid Leslie's ropes from the waist up and said, "I'm doin' this so's you can eat and you- not me, is gonna feed the lame one here-."

Amanda looked at her disdainfully and the woman laughed and nudged Leslie saying, "You shoulda seen the coffee she tried to hold one day! It nearly fell to the floor! Her pretty boy told her he'd have to get something sturdier. Like a sippy cup, maybe?"

The woman began to laugh heartily and Amanda hung her head ashamed! Leslie patted Amanda's hand saying, " Don't worry. It will get better."

The woman sneered. "How do ya figure? You ain't never gettin' outta this place-!"

Leslie interrupted her angrily! "What do you want from us?! I don't even know why we're here! "

The woman got up, shaking her head. Moving the chair back across the room, she went to the door and knocked. The man she called Bruno came in saying, "Hey, Mill. These cuties givin' you any problems? "

Finally! Amanda thought. A name for this hideous woman! Wait? "Mill." As in Mildred? Her fog cleared. It was Mildred the floor supervisor!

Mildred looked at Amanda suddenly noticing her expression. "What's the matter with you all of a sudden? "

Amanda quickly covered shaking her head and said, "H-Hungry..."

Mildred slowly nodded. "Right. Well, I'm gonna leave now..oh, wait. I can't leave you totally sparse. Here."

She motioned to Bruno who brought in two flat pillows and a blanket. Mildred put one behind Amanda's head and one behind Leslie's head and put the blanket at their feet!

She said, "Ready, Bruno." As she got to the door, she turned to them and said," Sorry about no bed but it woulda looked suspicious if I took a cot here and there. Oh, and if you need to relieve yourselves, there's a bedpan near you. Lame one knows how to use it She'll show ya. Night! "

Mildred and Bruno left and locked the door behind them! Leslie said, "Well, at least we have light in here. We'll be okay for a while. Um, you don't have to use the-? "

Amanda shook her head furiously! Leslie breathed a sigh of relief! "Good! I don't either. Let's see what delicacy she left us. "

Leslie pulled out of the bag a hamburger which was dripping with mayo, mustard, ketchup, and a pickle!

There was also a thin napkin and a drink with a straw. Leslie said, "I'll test this. " She took a sip and then said, "It's a diet orange. you don't care, do you?"

Amanda said slowly, "N-No, b-but I-I don't l-like a lot o-of ma-mayo. "

Leslie smiled. "Okay. And I hate mustard, so let me fix this if I can." Taking the napkin, she carefully took most of the items of they didn't want off and then with her hands pulled the burger into halves. Putting her half in her lap, she brought the other half to Amanda and then stopped.

Shaking her head, she put the burger in her lap and said, "You're going to eat the way you know how. It's indecent of her to treat you like an animal."

Reaching over, she began to work at Amanda's ropes from the waist and Amanda helped by moving at certain angles to loosen herself. Soon, Leslie had her free like she was and said to Amanda, "Take your time with this. I know you'll be back soon. "

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes and said, "Th-Thank you, L-Leslie. "

As they ate Leslie said, "You recognized the woman didn't you? Who was she? "

Amanda held the drink cup with two hands, taking a sip and giving it back to Leslie. She said, "H-Her n-name i-is M-Mildred. Sh-She's a n-nurse h-here. Fl-Floor s-supervisor. Sh-She's r-really m-mad ab-about s-som-something. "

Leslie said, "The "pretty boy" she mentioned earlier was Lee, right? "

Amanda nodded. "S-She th-think's he-he's the re-reason sh-she is-isn't g-get-getting pr-promoted. M-My f-fault t-too."

Leslie said, "Well clearly, the woman's deranged! I mean, I don't know what power she thinks Lee has over the hospital."

Amanda was finishing her half of the burger and swallowed saying, "Sh-she's cr-crazy, al-all right."

Leslie took a sip from the soda and gave it to Amanda saying, "Want the last of it? "

Amanda nodded and sipped until it was gone. "Th-Thanks. G-Getting sl-sleepy now."

Leslie took the drink and put everything back in the bag and put the bag a distance away from them saying, "Why don't we call it a night? Maybe between the two of us, we can figure out how to get out of here tomorrow. "

She got Amanda as comfortable as possible and then tried to go to sleep herself. She thought, "Lee Stetson, you are gonna have a lot to make up for between Amanda and me! "

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

No More Games

Chapter Fifteen

Billy met up with Francine and Lee in the hospital conference room the next morning. "Okay, Francine. I need an update. "

Francine said, "No sighting so far of Amanda, but from what we've established from talking to the staff, the floor supervisor Mildred Hobbs is missing too. "

Billy said, "Think there's a connection? "

Lee shook his head. "Wait a minute. I remember in our last discussion, Jill said that Mildred had an emergency when the kidnapping took place which is why they couldn't find her. "

There was a knock at the door. Lee opened it. It was Dr. Craig and Jill. Lee said, " Glad you're both here. We're trying to figure out if there's a link to Amanda's kidnapping and Mildred Hobbs being gone as well. C'mon in. "

They all sat at the table and Billy said, "Lee, where is Amanda's mother? "

Lee said, "I sent her home- believe me, she wasn't happy. She agreed however because she needed to see the kids. I also spoke to Joe King who talked to the police. They told him to stay home as well until there was word. He's agreed not to tell Dotty about our involvement, but just telling her that I've been out looking all night and I would call if I heard anything."

Dr. Craig said, "Well, I've brought Jill here because she noticed when she got off last night that our hospital janitorial aide had disappeared. Bruno Tyler."

Jill nodded. "I found it odd, because he never misses a shift-except for last night of course."

Lee said, "You usually have days off scheduled for them, right?"

Dr. Craig nodded. "Yes, but Mildred does the scheduling for the floor staff. Bruno had only been hired a few months ago and he's been stationed on this floor only. "

Lee said, "Jill, when does Mildred usually come on duty? "

Jill said, " 6 A.M. for as long as I've known her. In fact, she should have already been here. Bruno usually comes when I'm getting off my shift at 10 P.M."

Dr. Craig said," Are you saying that maybe they had something to do with Mrs. King's disappearance? "

Billy sighed. "Only one way to find out. Jill, please go back to the nurse's station and check on your supervisor. Francine, go with her and check the backlog calendar to verify. One thing however. If she is there, just act naturally as if it were any other day but let Dr. Craig know and he can report to us. If those two are behind it, we want to make damn sure she isn't spooked and gets away! "

Francine and Jill left and Dr. Craig shook his head. "I don't want to believe that she had anything to do with this, but she has seemed a bit off lately. She's normally professional and courteous almost to a fault. "

Lee said, "I know I got off on the wrong foot with her in the beginning concerning Amanda, but still. I can't help but wonder. Has she had any personal problems that you know of lately? "

Dr. Craig sighed. "Well, about a month ago there were some layoffs due to budget cuts. Mildred was due for a promotion as an administrative assistant to the hospital Chief Of Staff, but it fell through. All they told her was she was still being considered if and when the budget problems ceased. "

Lee let out a low whistle. "Yeah, that would make someone go off the rails a bit I'd say. "

Billy said, "And be out for blood- anyone's! And if she's getting help from this Bruno character-?"

Lee nods. "She has to be, Billy. I've seen Mildred. She's ornery, but hardly strong enough to hide Amanda by herself. "

Francine came in just then saying, "Okay. Mildred isn't there but they say she called out for a sick day- the flu."

Billy said, "All right- send a team over to her place as well as this Bruno's. If they're not at their homes, we search every area in this city until we find them! Move! "

As Francine left, the phone rang in the room. Dr. Craig picked up. " Dr. Craig here. Oh? Yes. All right, Jill. I'll tell him. "

Dr. Craig said to Lee as he hung up, " There was a message from the D.C. Carlton Hotel. Your friend, Miss O'Connor? She was due to check out yesterday morning, but no one's seen her and her room still has her things in it and apparently, she's left you a note. They want to see you."

Lee felt the hair in the nape of his neck stand up. This didn't sound good! "I'm gonna go then and check it out. "

Billy had a strange feeling as well. The two women Lee cared about both missing now? He said, "Want me to get backup? "

Lee said, "No. It's probably better if I handle this alone- you understand."

Billy nodded as Lee left. Things were looking worse instead of better for his friend! He hoped they would find Amanda soon...

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

No More Games

Chapter Sixteen

Lee arrived at the Carlton Hotel and asked at the front desk if any messages were waitng for him as he gave his name.

The desk clerk said, "Yes, sir." Handing Lee an envelope, he said, "I hope nothing's wrong with Miss O'Connor? We haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

Lee asked the clerk, " Did anyone come here yesterday looking for her? Perhaps taking her to lunch maybe? "

The clerk shook his head. "No. But then I'm not sure anyway. We usually get notice when a customer checks out. It's standard procedure that they check out at noon. "

Lee nodded. "I see. Thank you. " Heading to the lounge area, he sat in a chair and inspected the envelope. Smelling it, he surmised that it was indeed Leslie's perfume but it certainly wasn't her handwriting!

The note said:

Dear Lee,

I'm sorry about the way things ended the other day. It's best that we end it now before it gets too complicated. I thought we were headed in the same direction, but I guess not. I'm still going to Indonesia. I don't know when I'll be back, but I hope you find what you're looking for with Amanda King. Please don't deny it any more. It hurts enough as it is. Leslie

Lee shook his head and went to the desk and said to the clerk as he showed his badge, "I'd like to go to Miss O'Connor's room please? She may be missing and I need to find out what happened. "

Meanwhile in the hospital's secret room, Amanda woke as she saw a little light coming through the window of the small room she and Leslie were in.

Nudging Leslie awake she said, "W-What time i-is it?"

Leslie shook herself awake and looked at her watch. "Almost 8 A.M. Wonder why our hosts haven't come back yet. "

Amanda said, "D-Do you s-see those p-pipes? "

Leslie looked at the far corner of the room and said, "What about them? "

Amanda said, " I-If I b-bang th-them, we m-might g-get o-outta h-here! G-Give m-me the b-bedpan p-please! "

Leslie shook her head. "You heard that Mildred person. No one will hear us-."

Amanda said, "G-Gotta try it- S-someone's g-gotta hear it! C-C'mon!"

So Leslie handed her the bedpan, and Amanda began banging!

From above in the hospital corridor, a nurse said in one of her patient's rooms, "What is that noise? I'd better get the maintenance crew in here. We may need a repairman down there! Must be those crazy pipes again! " She left the patient's room to call in the request.

Lee meanwhile had returned to the Agency and talked to Billy. "There is something funny going on there, Billy! " When I got to Leslie's hotel room, nothing had been touched, but there was a note. Get a load of this..."

Giving the note to Billy, he waited unrtil his boss finished reading it. Billy shook his head. "Scarecrow, how do you know that this isn't Leslie's? "

Lee sighed. "Because we had lunch last week and she paid for it. I have her signature right here.."

He showed Billy the copy of the restaurant receipt, and Billy compared it to the note handwriting. It didn't match!

Lee said, "I'm going back to the hospital to get a sample of Mildred's writing. Billy, I'm sure as shootin' that she is the one behind this whole thing!"

Billy stopped him as he was getting up. "Scarecrow, I know how much you want Amanda back, but you need hard proof before we haul her and Tyler in, okay? "

Lee shrugged, "Piece of cake, Billy."

Billy shook his head as Lee left saying," I'm getting her back Billy! I can just taste it!"

Once Lee did leave Billy sighed. "But which one will you wind up with after all this mess? "

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

No More Games

Chapter Seventeen

Lee arrived at the hospital and saw Francine at the nurse's station. He said coming up to her, "Any news on Amanda? By the way, it looks like Leslie O'Connor's missing as well-."

Francine said surprised, "You're kidding, right? Well, one of the nurses here has sent for the maintenance crew. Apparently, there's some kind of noise down in the basement, but she couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. She said the last time it did that, it was a boiler issue."

Lee had a strange feeling then. " What kind of noise? Was it a tap or a bang? "

Francine said exasperated at him, "How the hell do I know? Do I look like a maintenance worker? "

Lee sighed. "Of course not but all the times that we've been kidnapped, haven't we used our training and used whatever means necessary to try to get out of our tight spots?!"

Francine then nodded and said to the nurse, "Would you get us a copy of the hospital floor plan-particularly the basement area?"

The nurse said, "I'll have to get authorization-."

Lee flashed his badge and snarled, "Then do it before we have your job, sister! "

Francine got on her walkie and said, "Trainor? Send the team down to the basement area! Move!"

The phone at the desk rang just as Lee and Francine were heading for the exit door leading to the basement. The nurse answered and said, "Just a moment. Mr. Stetson? A call for you."

Lee came back and nodded, taking the receiver. "Stetson. "

It was Billy. "Scarecrow, our team at the Hobbs place came up empty. Looks like she cleared out. Tyler as well."

Lee cursed. "Damn! Who knows where they've gone now?!"

Billy said, "Relax! I've got a red alert on both of them at the airports, bus stations and trains. They won't be going anywhere!"

Lee said, "Thanks, Billy. A nurse has called in the maintenance crew to check out the hospital basement area. There's some kind of noise going on and I think it means something! "

Billy nodded. "Right. Like your partner is trying to signal somebody? I also wonder if she and Leslie are together? Amanda can't do much in her present state as it is. "

Lee sighed. "Yeah. Maybe she and Leslie are trying to work together to escape from wherever they are. God, I hope they're okay! "

Billy said, "Amanda's pretty resourceful and thinks on her feet very well. I'm sure they're fine for the moment. Well, check back with me later and get going."

Lee nodded, "Right. Bye."

He hung up and Jill came towards him. "I brought something that Mildred signed recently. I hope it helps."

Lee took out the "note" from Leslie and compared it to what Jill gave him. He smiled! It was a perfect match! Shaking his head he said, "We've got her on the ropes now! Thanks, Jill! "

Jill said, "Can I go with you? Maybe I can help-."

Lee put up a hand. "No. I would prefer if you stayed safe up here. We don't know if she or Bruno are armed, if they are down there. Thanks though. I'll get word to you when the coast is clear, all right? "

Jill nodded and Lee left with Francine finally.

Lee said, "You get the floor plan? "

Francine said, "Yeah, but I can't make heads or tails of it. "

Lee said as they headed down the stairs to the basement area,"Well, if we can't find something, at least we'll hear the noise that nurse mentioned. C'mon.."

Meanwhile, Amanda was losing steam banging the bedpan. Leslie took it from her saying, " Why don't you rest a while while I work on it? "

Just then, they heard something outside the room! Amanda gripped Leslie's arm and motioned for her to go behind the door and knock the person out with the bedpan!

Leslie gave her an amused look saying, "Did you see the size of Bruno? There's no way I could-."

Amanda slapped Leslie's arm and said, "D-Do it! N-Now!"

Leslie could tell Amanda meant business. She stood up from the chair! They had figured out how to get the binds loose from her chair so at least Leslie could escape and try to get help if necessary.

Leslie went carefully behind the door and waited. The door opened with Mildred's voice saying, "C'mon Bruno! We ain't got time to screw around! We gotta get these two outta here-."

Leslie gave it all she got, and swiftly knocked Mildred out! Bruno pulled out his gun and pointed it at Leslie ready to shoot her when Francine suddenly appeared! "Freeze, slimeball! Lee, they're in here! "

Lee came in just in time to see Amanda pass out in her chair! He yelled, "Francine, take care of Bruno! Trainor, get Hobbs outta here and Leslie and I will get Amanda back upstairs!"

Lee picked Amanda up carrying her up the stairs while Leslie opened the door to get them to Amanda's room.

Jill saw them and called for Dr. Craig who came within minutes to examine Amanda. Lee and Leslie waited outside the room.

Lee said, "Are you all right? Should I get someone to look at you? "

Leslie said, "No. I'm just sore from being tied to the wheelchair all night. I'm more worried about Amanda at this point. How did you find us? "

Lee said sadly, "It's a long story and I'm so sorry you were dragged into it-. "

Leslie said, "I do think we have a lot to talk about but this isn't the time or place, is it? "

Lee was about to respond when Francine came towards them. "Okay. Trainor is taking Bruno and Hobbs down for questioning, although Hobbs has quite the knot on her head thanks to Leslie here..."

Leslie shrugged. "Just did what my roommate suggested. Uh, do you two mind if I grab something to eat? I promise I'll be back. I want to make sure Amanda's okay."

Lee said, "Sure. Why don't we-?"

Leslie stood up and waved him away saying, "No. I'll need some time alone. And by the way, I know what you all do at the Agency but I won't say a word. Just tell your boss he can talk to me about last night any time he's ready. "

Francine gave Lee a look and then said, " All right. I'll call him now and he can meet us in the cafeteria. Today's on me since you don't have your purse at the moment. Let's go..."

They left and Lee sank down in the chair in shock! What the hell was happening?! And what was he going to do to make it right again?!

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

No More Games

Chapter Eighteen

Dr. Craig came out of Amanda's room shortly after Francine and Leslie departed for the cafeteria.

Lee stood up immediately. "How's Amanda, Doc?"

Dr. Craig sighed. " I've got her stabilized again and back on her I.V. drip. She's a bit dehydrated and needs to rest for a while, but I think she's going to be fine."

Lee said, "Can I go sit with her? "

Dr. Craig said, "Of course. I was going to notify her mother just now-."

Lee shook his head. "Uh, let me do that. I told her I'd call when we found her. If I haven't said it before I will now. Thanks, Doc."

Dr. Craig shook Lee's hand. "You're quite welcome. Maybe tomorrow, I can get her started on her therapy again if she's willing. "

Lee said, "What do you mean? "

Dr. Craig said, "Well, I get the feeling that not only the kidnapping was bothering her, but something else was as well. She isn't as anxious to try to talk now, and she hasn't wanted to write any notes. Would you happen to know what might be troubling her? "

Lee sighed. "Yeah. You're looking at the problem right now."

Dr. Craig nodded. " I see. Well, maybe things will improve in a few days. But try to keep her upbeat." Looking at his watch, he said, "Well, I have to go make my rounds. Excuse me. Oh, Jill will be here in a while to check on her. "

He left and Lee went to the nurse's station to use the phone and dialed Amanda's home. Dotty answered and was relieved when Lee told her Amanda was safe and back in her hospital room.

She said, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you, Lee. So what happened? "

Lee sighed. "I'll tell you what I know when you get here. "

Dotty said, "Well, the boys are at school, but Joe and I will be there shortly. Bye. "

She hung up before Lee had a chance to respond! Lee hung up growling softly, "Great! Just great!"

Heading for Amanda's room, he shook his head. "Of course Joe would want to be here! "

He went in and saw her sleeping and as quietly as he could put the chair near her bed and sat down.

Taking her hand he said softly, "I don't even know how to start to apologize for everything. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to work with me again or speak to me for that matter. All I can tell you is that I'm glad you're gonna be okay and...well, that you're a part of my life."

Amanda opened her eyes and looked at him saying, " I-I'm n-not h-happy w-with y-you r-right n-now b-buster, b-but th-that's n-nice t-to h-hear an-anyway. D-Did s-someone c-call M-Mother? Sh-She h-has t-to b-be w-worried.! "

Lee squeezed her hand and patted it. "Relax- she's on her way...with your ex. " Getting up, he went to the window to look out at the parking lot.

The silence was deafening. Sighing, he was about to say something else when Dotty and Joe came in! He greeted them both and then left them alone with Amanda.

She didn't need him crowding her. He'd done enough damage lately! Leaving the hospital, he went to his car and got on his phone. Dialing, he hoped the party would answer.

When the person did, he said, "Colonel? It's Skip. Could we maybe have lunch today? It's important..."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

No More Games

Chapter Nineteen

Lee looked at his watch again as he sat in his car at the officer's club lot of the Air Force base. Whatever posessed him to reach out to his uncle of all people?! True, they had been communicating better thanks to his partner but as he sat there shaking his head he really thought he was losing it!

He had the utmost respect if not fear for the man who became his guardian after the death of his parents and wondered what the old man was thinking right now.

Chuckling as he checked his watch for the last time and got out of the car finally he said to himself, "He'll just be thinking that I'm keeping him waiting, and forge ahead with a lecture. Well, better get this over with..."

But as he entered the club, the waiter on duty said, "Colonel Clayton is this way sir."

They got to the Colonel's table by the window and Lee said shaking the man's hand, "Colonel. "

Robert Clayton nodded and they sat as he replied, "Skip. I took the liberty."

Lee saw the bottle of a wine that he would've picked and was amazed!" Well, wonders never cease sir. May I ask why? "

The Colonel sighed. "Look, we don't get together ordinarily unless it's warranted- Christmas for example, or you get time away from the Agency. I'm here because you asked to see me. Simple as that. So, what's on your mind, son?"

Lee sighed. Clearing his throat he said, "Well, let's order and I'll give you the highlights and you can tell me that I'm being a jerk and we'll call it a day. "

Robert Clayton looked at the young man that he'd raised as his own and said, " Lee, you called for this meeting. I've pushed back my calendar for the day. I have a meeting with the General at 1800 hours. Now spill. That's an order! "

Lee was taken aback by his words. Did the Colonel actually want to be here? He was stunned! Nodding, he said slowly, "Okay. It's a long story, but here goes..."

Meanwhile at the hospital, Amanda had asked to speak with Joe alone. Her mother went to get a bite in the cafeteria while they talked.

Joe sat at Amanda's bedside saying, " I'm glad you're okay honey. The boys were sure scared when they heard you'd been kidnapped but I'm glad we got something good to tell them now."

Amanda nodded and said slowly, "I-I'm o-okay now. "

Joe kissed her temple. "Yeah, you look great-."

Amanda brushed him off. "J-Joe, Y-You n-need t-to g-go home n-now."

Joe looked at his watch. "Honey, the boys don't get out of school for a couple of hours yet. We've got time."

Amanda shook her head. "J-Joe, p-please. I-I'm t-trying t-to t-tell y-you to g-go b-back t-to A-Africa."

Joe was shocked! "Amanda! Wh-What brought this on? It was that Stetson guy, wasn't it? "

Amanda shook her head again. "N-No. I-It wasn't L-Lee at a-all. I-I j-just d-don't th-think y-you n-need t-to st-stay an-any m-more. M-Mother's h-here, an-and I'm g-getting b-better. Th-Thank y-you f-for st-staying w-with th-the b-boys, b-but I'll b-be o-out s-soon. Y-You're n-needed th-there."

Joe shook his head slowly. "I -I don't believe this! " He stood up and started to pace saying angrily, "If it wasn't for that clown, you wouldn't be here at all! I shouldn't have left you in the first place!"

Dotty walked in the room then saying quietly, "But you did, Joe. After ten years with my daughter and two boys you, Joe King decided one day that you couldn't do it any more. I didn't understand it then and I sure as hell don't understand it now-."

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes as she shook her head. "M-Mother, p-please don't-!"

Dotty came over to Amanda's side and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, darling. But your father isn't here to say his piece, so I'm doing it for both of us."

Looking at Joe, Dotty continued." I never told Amanda this, but I didn't think you two were ready to settle down. At least I didn't think you were. I saw how much my daughter loved you, so I kept quiet because I trust my daughter's instincts. Something inside said to me that you both should have waited but you argued a good case on going ahead with the marriage. I mean, here you were, talking about law school and how you were going to save up for that house you wanted. Funny isn't it Joe? I mean the house you both wanted, the life... isn't really what you wanted after all, was it? "

Joe sighed and said, "Dotty, listen. I-."

Dotty tiredly said, "Please go, Joe. I'll go get the boys after school. I'll tell them you had to go back to work. It will be all right. Their mother and I will make it all right. Thank you for being here just the same. We appreciate you looking after the boys through this..."

Joe swallowed hard and looked at his ex-wife for support. "Amanda, I-"

Amanda shook her head. "J-Just go n-now p-please?"

Joe realized it truly was over with his family. Amanda wouldn't keep him from seeing his sons whenever he wanted, but she was definitely over him!

Quietly, he left the room and Amanda sobbed as her mother held her! Dotty shook her head. This was as bad as the day they told the boys they were splitting up. Would this wound ever heal for her baby?!

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

No More Games

Chapter Twenty

Colonel Robert Clayton listened to his nephew Lee Stetson as he told him of his complicated love life. Lee finished by saying, "So, Colonel, you can see why I'm confused here. What do you think I should do? "

Bob Clayton chuckled and shook his head saying, "Boy I just don't believe how much alike you and your father are! "

Lee said, "Sir? "

Bob said, "He was being a bonehead like you are right now! Of course, your mother didn't have the package that Amanda King has here-."

Lee cleared his throat and said whispering, "Hey! Knock it off! You don't talk that way usually!"

Bob then realized what his nephew thought he meant by "package." and laughed! "N-No, son! Not that! I meant her family package-her mother and kids and that house! You're afraid you can't do it. The thought of actually taking that risk scares you more than taking a bullet."

Lee shook his head. "I dunno what you're talking about. And you certainly don't know what you're saying either. "

Bob said, "Oh, I don't, eh? Well, I watched your father, my brother from the sidelines and he and your mother did that "dance" for a time and eventually wore each other down. You came along a short time later. He never admitted he was scared either, but it worked out for them fine."

Lee swallowed hard, remembering the first time he realized his folks were never coming back. "Yeah. Until it didn't."

Bob sighed. "So, about this "Leslie" woman. Have you talked to her yet? "

Lee shrugged. "She said she needed time alone. "

Bob said, "And Amanda? "

Lee sighed. "She's not happy with me either at the moment."

Bob said, "All right. If you've made up your mind and I mean really made it up, then go see Leslie and be straightfoward with her. She sounds like the kind of person who'll at least listen if you're honest. "

Lee nodded. "Okay, what about Amanda? "

Bob said slowly, "Well. That's a horse of a different color, son. She sure got the short end of the stick with her ex when they were married. I don't know the man, but even John Wayne wouldn't have treated her that way! No wonder she's skittish. Look, when I first met her I really thought you were getting on the straight and narrow path finally. What I'm trying to say is that you have my blessing if this is really who you want to be with. I have a feeling she doesn't put up with your crap either."

Lee shrugged silently and then the two men stood up and slowly gave each other a short hug and Bob cleared his throat as they walked out of the club.

Lee shook his hand and said, "Thank you, sir. It helped just having someone to listen. "

Bob half smiled and said, "Any time, son. But know this. If you hurt that woman again, I'll be at your door to kick your behind! Do we understand each other?!"

Lee scowled at his uncle. "Y-Yeah, I got it. Geez..."

Bob smiled and said, "Dismissed. Good luck. "

As Lee drove away, Bob waved and then looking up to the sky he shook his head and said,"Matthew, you'd better keep a close eye on your boy there. I don't know if he'll make it if he screws up again. Amanda King's a real keeper just like your Jennie was..."

Lee called Leslie at her hotel from his car. "Hi. Is it all right if I come by? I think I'm ready to talk."

Leslie on the other end said, "Yes. Have you eaten? "

Lee smiled. "Yeah. Just had lunch with my uncle. I'll be there soon. " As soon as he hung up, his phone rang. He picked up. "Stetson. "

It was Amanda. "L-Lee? C-Can you c-come by? I-I wanna t-talk to y-you. P-Please? "

Lee shook his head. He couldn't believe this! He said, "Look, I have a meeting to take care of, but as soon as it's over I'll swing by. Are you all right? "

Amanda wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Y-Yeah. S-Sure. S-See you w-when y-you g-get h-here."

Lee smiled warmly. Just the sound of her voice made him happy. "Okay. Can I bring you anything? "

Amanda said, "N-No. M-Mother's b-bringing th-the kids to s-see me. I-I've m-missed th-them so much! "

Lee could tell Amanda sounded worn out. "I'm glad, but you get some rest too, and I'll be there in a little while, okay?"

Amanda nodded and said," L-Lee? "

Lee let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and said simply, "I know. Me too. I'll see you soon. Bye. "

They hung up and both were smiling for the first time in a long time. There was hope here for them, Lee thought as he pulled into the hotel parking lot and got out of his car. Sighing, he went to meet Leslie. This wouldn't be an easy talk but he hoped they'd at least come out of this unscathed.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

No More Games

Chapter Twenty One

Lee knocked on Leslie's door absolutely dreading the talk they were about to have. He had no real sense of what he would or should say to her because no matter what would come out of his mouth, it would be wrong.

Lee, for a split second wanted to turn tail and run. But then he thought about what his uncle told him earlier. That this woman deserved honesty from him, and that if he wanted to be with Amanda, he had to want to change things in himself. In plain English he was telling his nephew to grow up and fast or he'd lose any hope of having a real relationship with her.

The door opened and Leslie nodded. "Come on in. Want a drink? "

Lee came in as Leslie closed the door. He said, "No thanks. I.. I don't really know where to start with all this."

Leslie sat down on the sofa and said, "Well, maybe you can just tell me one thing."

Lee sat next to her. "I'll try. What is it? "

Leslie said, "What first attracted you about me? I mean, being pretty of course goes without saying but every guy says that. So, there had to be something else that stuck with you the first date or so that we had. Can you pinpoint what that exactly was or was it just a random thing that struck a chord with you?"

Lee sighed. "I'm trying to figure out if you're serious here or just messing with my head. I really don't know what you mean. "

Leslie sighed. "Well, there are qualities that a person sees right away when they're getting to know one another. A smile, a gesture, a look. A specific look. I'm not talking about a facial expression here. I'm talking about a feature. The way someone wears their hair for example. The clothes they wear-."

Lee shook his head as Leslie got up and said, "I'll be right back."

Lee felt the dread creeping through his body! How bad was this going to get?!

Leslie came out of the dressing area in the dress that he'd bought for her. The black one with the spaghetti straps! She then handed him a photo. It was of Lee and Amanda at the Embassy party dancing with Amanda wearing the almost exact dress! Leslie's however had black buttons.

She turned for him and said, " Is this the one you liked on me, or were you thinking of the one she wore that night?"

Lee stood up and held up his hands! "Wait a minute! Where did you get that photo?! We were working that night-."

Leslie scoffed. "On New Year's Eve, Lee? Come on! It doesn't look like she was typing up anything there! I had a friend do some digging on her after she and I met that first night here. You insisted that she didn't stay for dinner which I thought was strange seeing as how you thought she was so very valuable and special. But then something happened the first time we were together. It was after we'd fallen asleep and I'd gotten a call to go work at 3 A.M. I got out of bed and went to get ready to go. When I came back and kissed you goodbye, you mumbled her name, and said, "Amanda, don't go! "

Lee raked his hands through his hair and groaned aloud! "Oh, god! Why-why didn't you say something then?! "

Leslie laughed. "Are you serious?! Do you have any idea how awkward that would have been?! " She began to pace and said angrily, "Oh, okay. Why didn't I just shake you until you realized that I wasn't your precious Amanda and you could have come up with some stupid excuse as to why you uttered her name?! Give me some credit, Lee! I'm not a buffet choice at a restaurant! I'm someone who you could have had a real relationship with! But I seem to be the stupid one here."

Lee said swallowing hard. "Uh, look. I want to make this right again. Tell me what I can do. Please? "

Leslie said sadly. "There's nothing you can do. It's-it's over. We gave it a try, but I won't be in competition. I had a talk with Amanda as well while we were locked up. She is a wonderful person and I don't blame her for any of this because she's been in a sense, blindsighted by all this as well."

Sighing, she went over by the bathroom and got a shopping bag and handed it to him saying, "Here are your things that you left here. I already picked up my things from your place after my debriefing with Francine and your boss. Please go now. There's nothing more to say about this ever again."

As Lee got to the door, Leslie said, "One final thought. I hope for Amanda's sake that she can somehow forgive you, because I at this moment just can't. Goodbye, Lee. "

Lee looked at her and the pain and anguish she was feeling at that moment was evident on her face. He got a clear wake up call when she turned her back to him! He left silently and went to the elevator and as he went down to the Lobby floor, he wept. Coming out of the elevator, he looked composed however as he strode out of the hotel, a pure sign of his military upbringing.

He then got in his car and decided to go to Ned's for a while. He just couldn't handle talking to Amanda after dealing with this mess. He got on his phone and dialed Amanda's room.

Dotty answered and Lee said, "Tell Amanda that I'll be by tomorrow. My meeting ran longer than I expected and I have work to catch up on tonight."

Dotty nodded saying quietly, "I'll tell her later. She's asleep now anyway. The boy's visit wore her out. I'm taking them home now. Have a good night, Lee."

Lee sighed. "You too. Thanks. " Hanging up, he wondered if tomorrow's visit would be any better than the conversation he just had with Leslie! Time would tell...

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

No More Games

Chapter Twenty Two

Lee came into Ned's and sat at the bar and ordered a scotch. He'd really blown it with Leslie and he doubted if things would fare any better with Amanda tomorrow.

Pounding his fist on the bar angrily, he didn't realize when Ned had come over to him.

Ned said, "Lee. Long time no see. How have you been lately? "

Lee took the scotch Ned gave to him and downed it in one fell swoop saying, "Couldn't be better! I'll have another."

Ned shook his head as he went to get him another scotch and said, "So, what's got you down? Work or a woman? "

Lee chuckled softly. "Well, one I work with and the other I'm dating. Or at least I was. Until tonight."

Ned gave a low whistle. "Whoa. Do you want to talk about it? "

Lee shook his head. "Nah. Not really. Think I'll just take myself on a vacation and not look at another woman for at least a month."

He then heard a familiar hearty laugh and turned to see Billy standing behind him. Lee made a face and said, "Aw, man! Here we go!"

Billy said, "Scarecrow, why don't we have a sit-down back here..."

He gestured to a back booth and Lee groaned saying to Ned," I'm gonna hear all about women from someone who's been married to the same one for umpty dump years."

Billy said to Lee in a low voice,"Would you like me to call the Colonel? "

Lee immediately got up and followed him to the back and sat down. "That's dirty pool you just played, Billy. Like I already told Ned, I really don't want to talk about it."

Billy put up a hand and said, " I told Jeannie that I'd be late and not to wait up. Now, I just got off the phone with the Colonel who wanted me to check on you. He was concerned that things wouldn't go very well with Leslie tonight and I can see that he was right. Besides, drinking all night is not going to help. Neither is not talking because you will be a pain to deal with at the office if you don't! So, do I leave you to wallow in your misery or do we have dinner and talk?"

Lee sighed,"Ned, could you bring us menus please? "

Ned called over. "Be right there, fellas. "

He brought two menus and handed Billy his drink and left. Billy said, "Okay. So, have you seen Amanda today? "

Lee said, "I did this morning but then Dotty and Joe showed up, so I left. I insanely called the Colonel asking him to have lunch."

Billy gave him a look and Lee shrugged. "I wasn't really in the best frame of mind. Anyway, the old man told me that I was an idiot much like my father was when he and my mother were getting closer. He told me to make up my mind before I lose out on the one I want. I went to see Leslie and it pretty much went south with her calling me out on a few things and ending it."

Billy said, "I'm sorry, son."

Lee shrugged, "Yeah, I was a jerk about the whole thing. Before I went to see Leslie, Amanda called me wanting to talk. I told her I'd be there later but after Leslie, I... well I called Amanda's room and spoke to Dotty and told her I wouldn't be stopping by because of work. Dotty said Amanda was sleeping so it was fine. "

Billy sighed and called someone over and ordered two of the rib specials for dinner and a pitcher of beer and when the server left Billy said, "So, now what are you planning to do?"

Lee sighed. "Have dinner, go home, get some sleep and try to start fresh in the morning."

Billy said, "I went to see Amanda earlier. She looked about as down as you do right now, but I left when I heard her boys were coming to visit her. You know, maybe if you stopped in on your way home you might feel better? "

Lee shook his head. "I dunno, Billy. She's got a lot on her plate already. She'll sense that my mood isn't terrific and I don't want to bring her down with me."

Billy said, "Look, man. Do you think you're the only man who's ever messed it up? Women do it as well. It happens. But when you finally get it right, it's great. But maybe you're right. Wait until morning."

Later as Lee got home he went to check his machine and the only message he had was from Amanda. "Hi. I-I'm try-trying to talk eas-easier. Mis-Missed you t-today. I-I want t-to s-see y-you. I'm n-not m-mad, b-but I-I just want t-to talk, okay? Th-The b-boys we-were h-here. It w-was fun. I-I'm t-tired n-now. G-Gonna g-go to sl-sleep. N-Night."

Lee smiled. Things may be all right after all.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

No More Games

Chapter Twenty Three

Lee entered the hospital mid morning. He knew Amanda would understand his need to "wake up" with his own coffee at home and not the "swill" in the cafeteria. As he approached the desk, Jill was just getting off the phone and he said,"Hi. How's Amanda? "

Jill said, "Good. Let me go see if she's dressed."

Lee nodded and watched Jill go to the room and come back immediately. He saw her expression and said, "What's wrong? "

Jill said offhandedly, "I-It's probably nothing. Maybe Dr. Craig knows something. Let me call him."

She dialed his extension and said, "Julie, has Dr. Craig been to see Mrs. King? Hmm. That's strange. No, I'm sure everything's fine. Thanks. "

Hanging up she said to Lee, "Maybe she's with the therapist. Come with me.."

Jill took him to the rehab area of the hospital and he was floored when they came in and Amanda was walking toward her mother with absolutely no help of a walker or cane!

It was slow paced but nonetheless a miracle as everyone cheered! Dr. Craig, Dotty and Dr. Richards were all in the room and Dotty held her daughter for a moment longer and then they saw Lee sink into the wheelchair!

Dotty came over. "Lee, are you all right? "

Lee sat and shook his head and took a deep breath and let it out slowly saying finally, "I didn't think- I mean I knew she'd do it eventually, but-."

Then he looked at Amanda and said, "Wh-when did this happen? "

Amanda slowly came over and knelt down with some effort in front of him and said slowly, "Y-You've b-been gone a w-while... wanted to s-surprise y-you. I-I s-see I did!"

They all laughed and Dotty said, "Well, why don't we go back to your room, Miss? I think we need to discuss discharging you, right, Dr. Craig? "

Dr. Craig said smiling, "The sooner the better!"

Amanda started to rise and Lee reached for her, but Amanda shook her head. "G-Gotta d-do it m-myself- th-thanks th-though. "

She got up slowly and then Lee got up and they walked with Dotty back to Amanda's room. When they got there, Amanda sat in the chair near the bed and sighed. "Whew! G-Gonna take a wh-while. "

Dotty kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you, darling! The boys will be glad to have you back home again finally."

Amanda smiled. "M-Me t-too!"

Dr. Craig came in with the forms saying, "All right, Amanda. Just need you to sign here. "

But when Amanda tried to do her signature, her hand froze up. "D-Damn!"

Dotty patted her hand. "Honey, it's all right. Doctor, would it be all right if I signed for her until she gets better? "

Dr. Craig nodded. "Of course. This happens with some patients and family members can be helpful with this. Amanda, Don't worry. It just takes time. "

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded. Lee took her hand and said gently, "One hurdle at a time, right? "

Dotty said, "Okay. Let me go get the car. Lee, you're welcome to follow us back to the house and join us for lunch. Unless you have to get to work? "

Lee said, "Well, I do want to check in with our boss. Let him know Amanda's been released, and then I'll meet you back there, all right? "

Dotty said, "That's fine."

Then Jill came in with the wheelchair and Amanda shook her head! "N-No! I ju-just st-started wa-walking!"

Lee rubbed her back and said soothingly, "Hey, hey. Hospital policy. You don't want Jill losing her job after all the help she's been to you, do ya?"

Amanda shook her head slowly and Lee chuckled. He smiled saying, "Okay. Then let's get this show on the road. "

Dotty watched as Amanda got into the wheelchair and marveled at how Lee was with her. She actually listened to him and seemed to lean on him. Jill had mentioned to Dotty earlier that Amanda couldn't wait until Lee got there to surprise him.

Then Jill had asked her whether the two were dating. Dotty had said, "I don't know, but there's a lot my daughter doesn't tell me about these days. I suppose she will eventually but if her children ask then she won't have a choice."

Lee walked with Jill and Amanda out to the curb while Dotty got the car. Lee said, "When did your mom get her license? "

Amanda looked at him and chuckled saying, "Y-You'd kn-know bet-better th-than I w-would! "

Jill gave Amanda a strange look and Lee cleared his throat noticing the reaction and said to Jill, "Uh, inside joke. "

Jill nodded and Dotty then pulled up. Lee opened the passenger door and Amanda carefully got in and Lee closed the door and took her hand and squeezed it gently saying, "See ya in a bit. "

He stepped back and waved as Dotty drove away. Jill said, " Glad she's okay, but I'm gonna miss her. "

Lee nodded. "Yeah. She um, has that effect on people." Then, he turned and shook Jill's hand. "I've got to go. Thank you all for everything. "

Jill smiled warmly. "You're welcome. Goodbye, Mr. Stetson."

Lee smiled. "Goodbye, Jill."

Going to his car, he called Billy. "Amanda's heading home with her mother right now. Get this. I come to visit and she's in the therapy room walking without a cane or walker! "

Billy smiled on his end! "That's great, Lee! Tell her not to rush back here though. We want her to go slowly. "

Lee shook his head. "You know Amanda, Billy! She'll try to talk me into letting her go back sooner than later, you know? I'll just remind her about her therapy sessions. That will keep her busy for sure. Well, I've gotta get going. How are things there? "

Billy said, "The caseload is light right now. Don't worry about it. You just take care of your partner. "

Lee smiled. "Thanks, Billy. " He hung up and started the car and pulled out to head to Amanda's saying, "Thank you, God. Thank you for bringing her home. "

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

No More Games

Chapter Twenty Four

Lee pulled into Amanda's driveway and parked behind her stationwagon. Getting out of his car, he started to head for the back door as he usually did, but then stopped.

Shaking his head, he went to the front door and rang the bell. It still felt strange doing it this way. Not familiar at all and it would take time to get used to this. Dotty knew him now, so he might as well.

Dotty opened the door and said, "Hello. Come on in. Amanda's upstairs...pouting."

Lee came in and said, "Thanks. What's wrong now? "

Dotty closed the front door and led him into the kitchen. Sighing she said, "Oh, well where to start? First, she wanted to drive us home. I told her I was perfectly capable of driving now and she should enjoy being a passenger for the time being. Then, we went to the grocery store. I'd wanted to get some things for dinner and for our salad lunch. Well, I was looking at lettuce, she decided to get some cherry tomatoes. Suddenly, she yelled for me and I turned to see her sprawled out on the floor and the package of tomatoes open and rolling everywhere!"

Lee groaned. "Oh, boy!"

Dotty nodded. "Yes. But the produce man there was very nice and helped Amanda up and she thanked him and then in front of the crowd gathering there said in her broken speech, "Take me home now! "

Lee shook his head. "Wow. "

Dotty said, "I haven't told you the best part. We got home and I had Mrs. Lombardo stick around while I went back to get the rest of the groceries. When I returned, Mrs. Lombardo met me in the driveway and said Amanda sent her home because she didn't need a nursemaid! When I came in with the groceries, Amanda came into the kitchen and told me she hated me and then went up to her room and I haven't seen her since. "

Lee was stunned! " It's gonna take time for her to readjust, I guess. "

Dotty said angrily, "I haven't wanted to spank her since she was 6 years old and got into my flour because she wanted to be Casper The Friendly Ghost for Halloween! I'm truly at my wits end with that girl, Lee! What am I to do? What if she's this way with her boys? I-."

Lee put up a hand. "Hey. Let me try talking to her, okay? Try to smooth the rough waters here."

Dotty threw up her hands! "Be my guest. I just hope she doesn't hate you as well."

Lee headed upstairs after Dotty told him which room was Amanda's. Actually, he already knew, but Dotty of course wasn't aware of that fact.

He knocked and said, "I come in peace. Please don't hurt me. Just want to talk, okay? "

Amanda opened the door and she looked awful. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and when she led him in it looked like a disaster area!

Lee sighed as he closed the door and said, "And you thought my place was a mess! It's neat as a pin compared to this room. C'mon, what's going on with you? "

Amanda shook her head and went back to bed and crawled under the covers and wailed like a child! She couldn't believe all the crap she'd been dealt with lately and nothing that Lee could possibly say was gonna help!

Lee calmly sat down on the edge of her bed and shook his head saying, "I'm trying to remember the last pity party I was at? Hmm, let's see. Was it Billy's? No. Beaman? No, although his obvious attention to Francine is getting old. I mean the guy should just give up after a while, you know? Ahh, now I remember! It was last Friday when Francine broke a nail, and then got dumped from a date! "

Then Lee felt some movement from under the covers and Amanda slowly emerged saying, "Are y-you say-saying I'm be-being rid-ridiculous? Y-You d-don't kn-know wh-what th-this is li-like."

Lee stood up and faced her saying,"No, I don't know what it's like. But I'm turning out to be one hell of a liar, Amanda King! Here I was, thinking that you were the strongest, bravest, most resourceful woman I've ever known! Not to mention the most beautiful. Except now that is."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out said, "I want you to get your butt outta bed, go clean yourself up, change your clothes, clean up your room and then get your butt downstairs and apologize to the one woman who's made you what you are today! A self-sufficent intelligent human being! And the one person I love with every part of my being! You are it for me, Amanda! I'm not giving up on you and I sure as hell don't want you to give up on yourself!"

Lee said quietly, "All right. I'm done talking. The rest as they say, is up to you. But you have to want this as much as the rest of us do! You hit a few road blocks. Who hasn't?"

He opened her door and left saying, "Good luck."

When he got downstairs to the kitchen, Dotty could tell he wasn't in the mood to have lunch. "Are you all right? "

Lee shakily said, "I-I dunno. Look, I'm gonna have to pass on lunch. Please tell her I had to leave. I'm sorry. Thank you for the invite."

Dotty hugged him as they went to the front door. "Well, thank you for trying. Maybe whatever you said got through to her finally. "

Lee nodded. "One can only hope, Dotty. Bye. "

As he got in his car and pulled out of the driveway, a somber Amanda looked through her bedroom window saying simply, "Please don't go..."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

No More Games

Chapter Twenty Five

Dotty put the lunch away shaking her head. Doesn't her daughter realize they were trying to help her come back to her life? She knew Amanda had been through hell, but that didn't mean she had to be downright nasty to them.

She went upstairs and knocked on Amanda's door, hoping she would at least be civil to her own mother."Amanda? Dear, I want to talk to you. May I come in? "

Amanda said in a clear tone slowly, "I'll be down soon, Mother. I-I have to go find Lee."

Dotty couldn't believe what she was hearing! Amanda's speech had come back! Maybe Lee Stetson finally got through to her. It had to be some sort of shock she experienced. It didn't matter. She was happy to have Amanda back home in any capacity.

She said," You um.. you're all right, aren't you darling? "

Amanda came to the door but she didn't open it. "Yes, Mother. And I'm so sorry for what I said and the way I've treated you, but I really have to get ready to go. We'll talk later. If the boys get home from school before I return, please ask them to stay here okay?"

Dotty swallowed,"Of course dear. I love you."

Amanda nodded with tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

Dotty turned and headed back downstairs happily. Things would be better around here, thanks to a very special young man from IFF.

A little while later, Amanda came down the stairs slowly as walking was still difficult for her and would be for a while yet. God knows when she'd be able to drive, but therapy could only make her stronger.

Dotty was on the family room couch and turned to see her daughter and said, "You look wonderful, dear. May I take you to find Lee? I don't mind-."

Amanda shook her head. "No thank you. He kicked some sense into me and I have to do this alone. I called a cab. I shouldn't be too long but don't worry if I'm not back right away."

Dotty came over and said, "I was ready to spank you earlier young lady, but now all I want to to is hold you. May I? "

Amanda nodded happily and the two women held fast to one another and then they heard the cab honking.

Amanda and Dotty went to the door and Dotty opened it saying to the driver, "She'll be there in a minute. "

As she watched Amanda walk slowly to the cab and get in, she looked up and said, "Carl, our little girl is amazing, isn't she? "

Meanwhile, the cab pulled Amanda up to the University Athletic Club, where she knew Lee would be right now. He had a habit of going there when he needed to work through his issues and she knew she put him through the wringer this time!

She paid the driver who said, "Would you like me to wait? "

Amanda considered her options carefully. If Lee wasn't ready to see her, she would have to accept that and give him his space. But the mere fact that she showed up here would only tell him that she listened to him back at the house and was willing to change things for the better between them.

She decided to go with the latter and said to the driver, "No thank you. I'll be fine. "

The driver left and Amanda entered the club and headed for the gym area and a man said, "Ma'am, the women's area is the other direction. "

Amanda said, "Well, I have a friend here who's working out in the gym. I just want to talk to him for a moment."

The man said, "Well, I wouldn't go back there right now if I were you. There's a guy beating on the punching bag really bad. He scared a few other guys out of there. He's got issues apparently. It's really not safe."

Amanda nodded."Yep, that's my friend. Don't worry. I'm safe with him. "

The man shook his head saying, "I'm glad you're not the one he's mad at. Geez!"

He walked away and Amanda giggled. If he only knew! Stepping into the gym she saw a very frustrated Lee punching the daylights out of the bag! Shaking her head, she called out, "Lee! Lee!"

Still, he didn't hear her. She walked over near him but out of the way of the bag and yelled, "Lee!"

Startled, he turned and saw Amanda and was immediately knocked to the floor by the bag! "Umph!"

All Amanda could do was laugh! She said, "Are.. are you all right?!"

Lee slowly got up and groaned! "N-Never better!"

Amanda said slowly, "Could we talk maybe? "

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

No More Games

Chapter Twenty Six

Lee stood there in the gym totally bowled over by the fact that Amanda had come all the way here and wanted to talk! He gulped trying to get the air back in his lungs from the wallop of the punching bag before.

He shrugged, "Sure. Wh-When did your speech come back? "

Amanda sighed. "When I saw you leave my driveway and it hit me like a ton of bricks that you may have left for good. I- I never wanted that. I was just so angry at the world for what happened to me and all. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. You didn't deserve it at all. Neither did my mother."

Lee nodded. "I understand you really felt powerless. Not being able to walk and do the things that came naturally to you. I really wanted to trade places with you. It killed me to see you so vulnerable for so long. "

Amanda cleared her throat. He really understood how she'd felt all this time and it thrilled her completely! She then said, "Speaking of which, I still can't drive for a while. Would you mind very much taking me home? "

Lee sighed cupping her cheek. "Wouldn't mind at all." Giving her a tender kiss he said, "Let me go change and we can get outta here, okay? "

Amanda nodded and Lee went to the shower and locker area. He was quick in the shower and then changed and came out and they held hands as they left the club and got into his car.

Amanda put her hand over his on the steering wheel as he drove and Lee said, "I know you miss the driving most of all."

Amanda shook her head saying, "But not the nightmares..."

Lee glanced carefully at her as he drove into Arlington. "What do you mean nightmares? Why didn't you tell me? "

Amanda shrugged. "Because I'd felt alone for the longest time and I didn't want anyone to fit me for a straitjacket-."

Lee sighed. "Tell me about the nightmares. Please. I want to help you through them."

Amanda said, "Well, they're always the same. I'm being chased into the Potomac because I don't have a better escape plan. I should've-."

Lee shook his head. "Amanda, even I knew that what happened was unavoidable. You heard gunfire and so you thought that if you stopped, you'd be killed, right?"

Amanda swallowed hard and said quietly, "That day was the scariest one I'd ever been through. I hope I don't have to relive that. "

Lee said, "Uh, well you still have to be debriefed by Billy. Sorry. If it would help, I could be there while you talk to Billy, okay? "

As Lee pulled into Amanda's driveway, she touched his shoulder. "That'd be nice. Thanks for the lift. "

Lee parked and took her hand and kissed it saying, " Any time. " They got out and came in the front door and her two boys, Phillip and Jamie nearly knocked her down giving her hugs!

Lee said quickly, "Hey guys! Easy! She still has a way to go yet."

Dotty witnessed the exchange and said, "Lee's right, fellas! Why don't you go on now and go do your homework, hmm? Your mother's not going anywhere. "

Amanda held her sons and shook her head. "It's okay, Mother. I've missed these two!" Giving them each kisses she finally let go and sighed. "Now you can go upstairs. I love you guys! "

The boys chimed in, "We love you too, Mom! " Then they took off and the three adults went into the family room and Dotty said to Lee and Amanda, "I still have the salad from our lunch we didn't eat. Anyone hungry? "

The two nodded and they all sat at the kitchen table and ate the salad and had iced tea as well. When they were finished, Lee helped Dotty clean up and then Dotty went upstairs to check on the boys.

Lee joined Amanda on the couch and said, "So.."

Amanda said, "Yeah. It's been a long time since we've really had a chance to talk. I'll understand if you have someplace to be right now though. "

Lee put a finger over her lips and said quietly, "The only place I want to be right now is here with you."

Amanda took his finger and kissed it saying, "So, where do we begin with our talk? "

Lee sighed. "I think we'd better start with the one I had with Leslie..."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

No More Games

Chapter Twenty Seven

Lee and Amanda were on the family room couch having their long overdue talk. Amanda sighed. "I've been wondering how to bring Leslie into the coversation."

Lee nodded. "I know I handled this whole thing badly. I'm sorry. It's just that-. "

When he hesitated, Amanda shook her head. "Let me just tell you this. I got angry at you about her because we were seemingly going in a new direction with our relationship and I had foolishly thought that you'd already broken up with her when you had asked me to have dinner with you after the Elizabeth Sullivan case."

Lee was taken aback." So, that whole thing that day about the boys checkups wasn't true?"

Amanda held up her hand and said quietly, "Guilty as charged. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as I could. But I didn't know Francine would send me on a milk run either. "

Lee kissed her temple and said, "Yeah, I'm still pissed at them for doing that to you and not telling me. I-I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost you. "

Amanda sighed leaning into him and said, "I feel the same way, partner. Now, about Leslie..."

Lee groaned. "Whew. Well, when I mentioned the weekend with her I was planning on breaking things off then-."

Amanda bolted upright! "Wait a minute! You were going to take her on a trip to do that?! Well, no wonder she was so hurt when you two talked! Lee, when I broke up with my ex and Dean, it was right here in this house. That's a very private discussion between two people! How could you-? "

Lee said raising his voice, "Okay, I said I was sorry! I was pretty mixed up about a lot of things then." In a calmer voice he then said jokingly, "I should've thought to bring her here."

Amanda shook her head and chuckled, "Oh, that would've been interesting for sure. " Taking his hand then she said, "And that's why you had the insomnia then, huh? "

Lee held up a hand then and repeated her words, "Guilty as charged."

Amanda said, "I'm afraid to ask, but how did it end up with her? Are you at least gonna be friends? "

Lee snorted! "Hah! Well, give it time. At least five or ten years down the line, she won't snarl if she ever saw my face again."

Amanda made a face."Ooh! I'm sorry."

Lee shrugged. "Well, she did say that she doesn't blame you for any of it because you were clueless as well about my intentions."

Amanda said, "Well, my mother told me a while back that it's hard to admit your true feelings even to yourself. "

Lee peered at her. "So, you had feelings early on? When was that? "

Amanda shrugged, "I don't know exactly. When did you-?"

Lee shook his head quickly. "Uh-uh! No backsliding! Out with it."

Amanda said, "I guess- well, when Magda was here. I just kinda said something-oh, she asked me if I thought you were attractive and before I knew it, I mentioned your eyes."

Lee was intrigued."Really? What about them?"

Amanda said quietly. "Beautiful. I said they were beautiful- and then I changed the subject and we went to the airport. What about you with me? "

Lee sighed closing his eyes and said, "It's so many things. It's hard to pick just one."

Amanda grumbled, "Oh, c'mon! It can't be that difficult!"

Lee smiled thinking," Well, back when we were investigating James Delano. I guess I was kind of jealous back then. Ok. You tell stories great. "

Amanda said, "What? My gift for gab? I always thought you hated that about me."

Lee said, "Well, ordinarily yes. But when we're after a particular suspect, you can confuse the hell out of them and get us out of some pretty sticky situations."

They shared a laugh and then Dotty walked in. "What's so amusing? Or is it private? "

Lee smiled. "No. We're just getting to know each other better. She admitted she liked my eyes, and I said her stories were fascinating. Confusing, but fascinating."

Dotty smiled. "How nice. I think. Anyway when you're through here Amanda, the boys want to talk to you alone."

Amanda and Lee stood up and Lee said, "That's my cue, I guess."

Dotty said, "I didn't mean you had to leave. You can stay for dinner if you'd like."

Amanda looked at Lee and then said, "Up to you."

Lee smiled and squeezed her hand. "Maybe another night. Thank you though. Amanda, you need time alone with your family." Kissing her cheek he said,"Glad you're okay. "

Amanda said, "I'll walk you out. Tell the boys I'll be up in a minute. "

They got out to the driveway to Lee's car and Amanda said,"My mother means well. I know she didn't mean to put you on the spot about staying."

Lee shook his head and said lightly, " No. It's okay. I really do have things to do at home. It's fine."

As he got into the car Amanda said,"Lee, this isn't the Spanish Inquisition here. From now on, whatever you're comfortable sharing with me is fine. I won't push. But by the same token, I need the same consideration-."

Lee crooked his finger and said quietly, " You know what I said about liking your speeches? I still do. Except now I'd like something else. C'mere..."

Amanda bent down and they kissed passionately! Suddenly, Lee broke away and cleared his throat.

Amanda said, "What's the matter? "

Lee said whispering, "I believe we have an audience..."

Amanda looked up to her bedroom window and suddenly the shade came down! Amanda sighed. "I uh, see what you mean. Let me go see what's going on. Bye. "

Lee made a kissing gesture to her and pulled out of the driveway saying, "I'll call you later. "

As Lee was leaving, Amanda waved and then turned back to go into the house. When she got to the stairs and headed up she said, "Okay boys, I think we need to talk now. "

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

No More Games

Chapter Twenty Eight

Amanda came into the boys bedroom and sat on the desk chair in the room and said, "Okay, fellas. I know you wanna ask me some things about Mr. Stetson so ask away. I'll always try to be honest with you."

Phillip said meekly, "Do you love him? "

Amanda sighed. "We haven't gone down that particular road yet. We definitely have feelings there but with everything going on- look, he said he does love me, but we still have a lot to work through, okay? I haven't been home long enough to heal yet and there's still stuff to talk about. But when there is something to tell you, you know I will. I promise. Anything else? "

Jamie said slowly, "Mom, what if he left you like Dad did ? I'm still kinda mad at Dad for hurting you. It's-it's not fair."

Amanda sighed and pulled her youngest to her. "Sweetheart, I have a feeling that Lee wouldn't do that. He and I have worked together a long time now and we know each other pretty well. We trust one another. "

Phillip said shrugging, "Well, you trusted Dad and look what happened! I'm with Jamie on this one, Mom. If Mr. Stetson does love you, then he's gonna have to go through us right, Jamie? "

Jamie nodded fiercely,"You know it! Can you call him so we can talk to him-man to man?"

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes. These two boys were incredible! "I-I'll do it right now. Do you know how much I love you boys?"

They looked at each other and Phillip rolled his eyes. "Oh man, here comes the mush..."

Amanda went to sit on Phillip's bed and said, "Give me a break. I need hugs from my two protectors." They hugged fiercely and she kissed them both saying, "Besides, pretty soon you'll be too old for this "mush" as you call it."

She went to her room and swallowed hard. She knew Lee said he had things to do, but this needed to be done. She got on the phone and dialed his place. On the third ring he answered. "Hello. Stetson."

Amanda smiled. "Hi yourself. King here."

Lee's heart slammed into his chest! He loved the sound of her voice. "Hi. What's up?"

Amanda sighed. "You have a meeting to attend here. When you're free."

Lee quizzically said, "Oh? What's this about?"

Amanda said, "Well I think the boys want to know what your intentions are towards me."

Lee guffawed. "You're kidding?! What brought that on? "

Amanda said, "Well, they know their father left and they want to know that you won't do the same and hurt me. Like he did. Lee, kids need to know that they can trust someone their mother or father goes out with when the parents are divorced. I know you wouldn't understand this, but it's real important. Can you meet with them? "

Lee said, "All right. How hard can this be, anyway? When is the secret meeting of the minds?"

Amanda sighed. "Please don't joke about this. I need to know that you know how serious this is. It's about our future after all."

Lee nodded. "Okay, okay. Just call me when you set up a time. Hey. I miss you. "

Amanda said, "Me too. I'll call you soon. "

She hung up and Lee shook his head. Wonder what the boys questions will be? He would just have to wait to find out.

After Amanda hung up, she went back to the boys and said, "He's agreed to a meeting. Just let me know where and when and I'll call him back."

They nodded and Phillip said, "Mom, do you mind that we're doing this?"

Amanda shook her head and ruffled his hair gently. "No, sweetheart. It just shows that you only want me to be happy and I love you both for that."

Jamie sighed. "Good. So, can we go to the park for a little while ? "

Amanda nodded. "Of course. But be back before dinner, okay? "

They nodded and took off down the stairs and she heard Dotty yell, "Don't slam the door! " But as usual with boys, it fell on deaf ears!

Amanda came down to the family room and sat next to her mother and sighed. "Mother, was I gone so long that I missed my boys growing up? They're amazing! "

Dotty smiled. "Good talk, huh?"

Amanda smiled nodding. "Yeah. They want to meet with Lee to make sure he really cares about us and isn't gonna leave. I told them this is still new for us and we still have a lot to talk about before we move forward."

Dotty sighed. "They're being just like your daddy when he was sizing Joe up. But I know Lee loves you. How do you feel? "

Amanda smiled and said, " I didn't think I'd feel this way ever again but it's different this time you know? "

Dotty hugged her saying, "Well, it's different because you're older now and you pretty much know what you want. And I'm very glad he's a part of your life. I approve wholeheartedly, dear. Now, what can we fix for dinner? "

As they went to the kitchen, Amanda thought about all the changes that were ahead for them and felt incredibly blessed that she was given this second chance with her life after almost losing it all to a senseless accident.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

No More Games

Chapter Twenty Nine

The day and time was arranged and Lee showed up that Saturday for the talk. As he pulled up to the curb and got out, Amanda met him there and gave him a kiss saying, "Don't worry about this. I told them to go easy on you because you haven't been around kids that much and you really do care about me. "

Lee said, "You-you aren't staying? "

Amanda said, "No. Mother and I have some shopping to do. We'll be home in a couple of hours."

She noticed the signs from Lee that he was still nervous about it and took his hand and sighed leading him up the walk to the front door as Dotty was coming out.

Dotty said, "Hello, Lee. Amanda, aren't we going? "

Amanda nodded. "Yes, I'll be right out Mother. I just have to get things started here. "

She and Lee went to the family room where the boys were watching a movie. "Fellas, Mr. Stetson's here. Please turn that off now."

Phillip turned off the TV and he and Jamie both said, "Hi."

Lee smiled nervously,"Hi, guys. Call me Lee, okay? I'm fine with that. So, where do you wanna start? "

The boys then looked at Amanda pointedly, and she put up her hands. "I'm going, I'm going. We should be back before lunch, but in case we're not-."

The boys shook their heads and nudged Lee and he nodded and looking at both of them gave the one-two-three signal and they all chimed at Amanda,"Bye, Mom!"

Amanda sighed, "Okay, sheesh! " She went out the front door with them laughing! When she got in the car, Dotty said,"What's wrong? "

Amanda shook her head. "Nothing. I think we'll all be fine here. Let's go, Mother. "

Meanwhile, Lee listened from the other side of the door and heard the car finally leaving and went back to the family room. "Okay guys. They're gone. How do you want to proceed here? "

Phillip said, "Tell us about you and we'll go from there."

Lee cleared his throat and shook his head sitting down on the couch. These boys are way too smart for their own good here, he thought. He then said, "Well, my folks died when I was five years old and I went to live with my uncle who is an Air Force colonel when I was seven. I never had a real home because we were always moving around a lot so it was tough for me to make friends."

Jamie said, "Did you get to finish school?

Phillip gave him a look and said, "No, Doofus. He's still going. What do you think? "

Jamie said, "He kept moving, dumb bell! I didn't know! "

Lee held up a hand! "C'mon, guys. Knock it off already! What else? "

Phillip said, " Were you dating a lot of girls when you met Mom? "

Lee sighed. Here it comes. "Um, yes I was. My job with IFF kept me pretty busy at the time so I really didn't have any one special exclusively."

Then Jamie hit him with a big one. "Then how do you know this will work with Mom? She's got us and Grandma and this house. We're pretty much a package deal here..."

Phillip said, " Yeah, no fooling. We don't want Mom to get hurt again. Dad hardly ever comes home to visit and it took us a long time to get that they weren't getting back together, you know? So if you really like Mom-."

Lee was bowled over by their frankness with him! He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I understand guys. But I'm here to tell you that your mom and I are friends and we definitely want to move forward with our relationship, and I have absolutely no plans to screw it up."

Phillip chuckled. Patting Lee's shoulder, he said, "Oh, you will. You won't mean to, but it's a guy thing. Lemme tell you about girls."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. Especially in this house..."

When Amanda and her mother returned and came in the house, the boys were in the kitchen getting drinks and Lee was on the couch.

As Amanda came closer to Lee, she noticed the ice pack near his left eye! "What in the world?!"

She immediately started to fuss over him and he said,"Relax, will ya? We were at the park playing basketball for a while and then we got into some football-"

Phillip said, "Yeah. Jamie clipped Lee's eye with it passing it to him!"

Jamie yelled, "It wasn't my fault you nerd! You got in my way-."

Phillip yelled back, "I was trying to tackle you jerk! "

Amanda yelled over them. "Enough! Boys, I think you should go upstairs and wash up while Grandma and I get lunch ready. Go on now."

Lee said, "Hold up a second there fellas."

Phillip and Jamie came to his side and Lee said, "I want to thank you for today. You've taught me what it really means to be a part of a family and I appreciate it. I also want to say that your mother and I have agreed that we will not go forward with anything here without a meeting, okay? "

The boys nodded and smiled and then left saying, "Thanks, Lee! "

When the boys left, Dotty took the ice pack from Lee and replaced it with a steak from the freezer. Lee said, "Dotty, why the steak?"

Dotty said, "Give me a break! It was either a fist or an elbow. I know these things happen. The boys had an argument and you tried to break it up and wound up with a black eye. Are you sure you really want to be in this madhouse? "

Lee smiled. "Are you telling me it's happened to you or Amanda? "

Dotty and Amanda laughed and Dotty said, "Oh, heavens no. We would've stopped it before it got to this point! I want to tell you about mothers and grandmothers..."

Lee sighed leaning back into the couch. This was going to be more painful than getting this black eye. He was sure of it.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

No More Games

Chapter Thirty

Lee picked up Amanda the following Monday morning and brought her to the Agency for the debriefing of the marina case.

They walked into Billy's office and sat down and Billy said, "You're looking well, dear. How are you feeling now ? "

Amanda said, "Fine. Except for my pesky motor skills. I'm still working on my physical therapy and have exercises at home as well, but I do wish to be able to drive again and cook. I can wash some dishes...and break some as well."

Lee patted her hand. "Hey. Rome wasn't built in a day. You'll get everything back. Just relax, okay? "

Amanda sighed and said impatiently to him, " I so wish you could switch places with me. And stop using that "Rome" speech! It really isn't helping at all! "

Lee said irritatedly, "Fine! Let's just get on with this and I can take you home! "

Francine came in just then and smirked, "Trouble in paradise already? My my my..."

Lee and Amanda both said in unison,"Can it, Francine!"

Francine sat down on the couch and bristled saying tersely, "You heard them Billy! "Ralph" and "Alice" want to get out of here. Humor's lost on them today!"

Billy shook his head. It's as if Amanda never had the accident. Once again, he was left to play referee for his "children." He put up a hand. "Can it, all of you!"

Looking at Amanda, he said, "All right, Amanda. Let's do this from the beginning. Start from just before you left the office that day. "

Amanda cleared her throat. "Yes, sir. Well, Lee and I were just working on some files in his office when he asked if I had plans for my weekend. I said not really, but that I could rearrange things if he wanted-."

Billy said, "What's wrong, Amanda? "

Amanda shrugged and looking at Lee said, "I know this is still a sore spot for you. If you want, I could skip the next part."

Lee sighed and said tiredly, "No, you need to finish this. Go right ahead. "

Giving Lee a disgusted look, she said, "Okay. "

Looking at Billy once more she said, " Well, I said I could rearrange things but he said no. That he had plans that weekend and it could keep until Monday."

Lee said to Billy, "There she goes again. Amanda, the debriefing includes everything. You should tell everything-."

Amanda said, "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable here."

Lee countered back saying, " Well, it's not your favorite subject either-."

Billy said, "Enough! Get on with it-whatever it is so we can all get on with our day! "

Francine sighed. "Thank you Billy! I have a lunch date shortly."

Amanda said, "Fine. Lee said he had plans with Leslie O' Connor."

Lee said, "Yeah, and when I mentioned that, Amanda said suddenly that she needed to go get her kids for their checkups and that you had okayed it and couldn't leave fast enough."

Billy shook his head. "Amanda, I don't have a record of that anywhere. When did we discuss that? "

Amanda guiltily said, "We hadn't talked, sir. I just needed to leave. I was a bit upset by then. Anyway, when I was down in the parking lot ready to leave, that's when Francine showed up with the envelope for that errand- I mean, milk run."

Francine said, "I told her I couldn't do it then. I was on a conference call with the White House and then I had a date afterwards. " Looking at Amanda apologetically, she shrugged,"If I'd have known what was about to happen, I would've stopped it and gone with you. I'm so sorry, Amanda. "

Amanda sighed. "It's all right, Francine. You couldn't ignore the President after all..."

Lee scowled."Yeah, but she could've cancelled her date to follow up on that milk run with you."

With a scathing look at Billy he said, "You know she hasn't done a milk run without me-!"

Francine glared at Lee. "Oh, c'mon Lee! She's not a two year old! She can do things around here without you!"

Lee said crisply, "Dropping off envelopes is one thing, but then she went to the marina alone without backup-!"

Francine said, "The contacts said it was a safe drop! Besides, you do it all the time without backup-!"

Suddenly Amanda stood up crying, "Stop it! It was me! It was my fault everything went down the way it did that day!"

Lee stood up and went to hold her but she pushed him away! Tears rolling down her face, Amanda said, " Sir, there was no one at the marina! I h-heard gunfire and I put my car windows down, and put my car into overdrive and took off into the water! It-It was my only choice! "

Amanda then said, "Is-Is that all sir? Because I really need to go home now..."

Billy nodded. "You did fine, dear. Consider this case closed."

Lee reached out to Amanda and said gently, "C'mon. I'll take you home-."

But Amanda put up her hand. "N-No. I 'll take a cab. Pl-Please leave me alone right now. I'll-I'll call you later. "

When she left, Billy signalled to Francine to go after her. She left and Lee got up to follow, but Billy said,"Scarecrow, sit down. I think you and I need to talk."

Meanwhile, Francine found Amanda in the conference room weeping! She found herself holding Amanda saying, "It's okay. Shh. You're gonna be all right. C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up and then I'll take you home."

While they were in the ladies room, Amanda washed her face and shook her head saying, "I guess I was holding some stuff in. Sorry I blew a gasket in there. It certainly wasn't professional at all."

Francine said, "I shouldn't ask, but-."

Amanda shrugged. "Go ahead, Francine. I'm fine now. What is it? "

Francine sighed. "Well, it's just that you and Leslie O'Connor- despite the obvious wardrobe difference-look almost similar-or is it just my imagination? "

Amanda sighed and began reapplying her makeup. "N-No. But that's another ball of wax I don't care to get into. Besides, it's really between Lee and me. Thank you for your concern though. I appreciate it. "

When she finished, she said to Francine, "Okay. I'm ready."

Francine smiled and led her to the elevator. In Billy's office, Lee said, "I don't really want to get into-."

Billy said, "You love Amanda, don't you? "

Lee half smiled. "Yeah. Even told her so, but there's a lot we have to go over first. I do want to ask you though. Is our partnership going to be derailed because of it? "

Billy smiled. "You let me worry about that. You just take care of Amanda now. But I'd wait until tomorrow to talk to her. Why don't you set your files to rights now? That should keep your mind off things for the time being, hmm? "

Lee chuckled, "Beats trying to clean my place..."

Meanwhile, Francine pulled her car into Amanda's driveway and Dotty came out of the house as Amanda got out of the car. "Amanda, I didn't expect you back so soon. I didn't know you brought company."

Francine parked and got out. Amanda said, "You remember Francine Desmond, Mother? She also works at IFF. She was just dropping me off. "

Francine smiled. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. West. We saw each other briefly at the hospital the last time we spoke. "

Dotty said, "Yes, of course. Amanda, I have lunch ready if you're hungry. Is Lee coming over as well? "

Amanda sighed. "N-No, Mother. Excuse me. I'm gong to go lie down. Francine, thanks for the ride back."

Dotty watched Amanda go into the house and said to Francine, "What on earth happened? "

Francine said, "I'm sure she'll talk to you later about it. I'm sorry, but I have a luncheon date. I have to leave. "

Dotty said, "Oh, of course. Thank you for bringing Amanda home. "

Francine started her car and said, "No problem. Bye. "

As Francine pulled out and left Amanda's neighborhood she shook her head saying, "Lee Stetson, what are you thinking about? You actually like this set-up? Me? Not for all the Godiva chocolate in the world!"

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

No More Games

Chapter Thirty One

When Francine returned from lunch, she checked in with Billy. "I'm back. Where's Lee? "

Billy sighed. "Hopefully doing what I sent him to do. Cleaning out his files."

Francine said, "I don't get it. If he's nuts about her then why doesn't he just-?."

Billy said, "He already has. Look, the best thing we can do is just stay the hell out of it and let them work it out. They usually do. Now, back to work, Desmond."

Francine slowly nodded and then shook her head leaving his office. Meanwhile, Lee was going thru the Mildred Hobbs file and began to get angry all over again about it! Slamming the file into the drawer, he shut it with a bang and dialed Billy's extension saying, "I'm done. See you later-."

Billy said, "Wait, Lee. Why don't you wait until morning? You saw how upset she was when she left here, didn't you? "

Lee sighed. "Yeah, but Billy we can't go on like this. We've gotta be able to talk it out-."

Billy said, "Tomorrow, Lee. Call her tomorrow-trust me. I've been at this game a bit longer than you, all right? "

Lee nodded. "Yeah. Okay, I guess you're right. See ya later..."

Lee drove out of the Agency parking lot determined to give Amanda her space, but at the last minute, decided to head for Arlington. He just couldn't let it go. They had to be able to work it out together.

Meanwhile, Dotty knocked on Amanda's door. "Honey, do you want anything to eat? I could bring you something? "

Amanda opened the door and shook her head. "N-No, Mother- I'm fine."

Dotty said, "Do you want to talk about it? As you know, I'm a good listener."

Amanda hugged her mother. "I know, but Lee and I need to figure some things out. I promise. We will-just not yet, I guess. Thank you for caring though. "

The doorbell rang just then and Amanda sighed. "That'll be Lee."

Dotty was perplexed. "How do you-? "

Amanda said softly, "Because he's changed from the man I used to know. Any arguments we've had in the past he'd simply shut me or anyone else out at work, but now..."

Dotty finished her thought. "Now he actually cares enough to work it out. Go on and let him in so you can make up. "

Amanda shook her head. "Mother, I don't know why things got out of hand today."

Dotty held her daughter saying, "Because my darling girl, you have been through one of the worst times imaginable and you've managed so far to keep your feelings about it in. Well, sooner or later, you let them out and direct your hurt and anger at the ones you really care about. It's been going on for centuries. Men and women deal with trauma in different ways."

Amanda shrugged, "I don't remember you and Daddy going through this.."

Dotty gently nudged Amanda. "Go on. Let Mr. Wonderful in and I'll tell you both about it- after you make up."

Amanda went down and slowly opened the door but Lee wasn't there! Then a voice in the kitchen said, "C'mon, I wasn't gonna wait all day. I needed a sandwich and something to drink. Want anything? "

Amanda came in and shook her head and went to Lee's arms. "You're too much, you know that?"

Lee rocked her gently and kissed her temple and then they both said, "I'm sorry."

Dotty then came in clapping! "See? That wasn't so hard now, was it? Now, I will get an iced tea and you will both have a lesson in strong relationships. Sit down please. "

Lee looked at Amanda worriedly saying, "This isn't gonna be a talk about mothers and grandmothers again, is it?"

Dotty sharply said, "Young man, stop looking like your life is about to end and sit down! You have no idea what I'm going to say! Granted, you're new here but you have no idea what real relationships are about!"

Lee sat down at the table slowly with Amanda patting his arm. She whispered quietly,"It's okay. She gets like this when she thinks you're going to interrupt her train of thought. "

Amanda cleared her throat and said, "Uh, Mother? What was it you wanted to tell us? I mean about you and Daddy?"

Bringing over sandwiches for her and Amanda, Dotty then went to bring over the drinks and finally sat down. Sighing she began. "Well, I told Amanda about some of the lean times her father and I went through. Amanda was about 8 or 9 I believe. We had a torrential week of rain and that was the week I actually thought about leaving your daddy-."

Amanda was stunned! "M-Mother, no! "

Dotty took a bite of her sandwich and sipped her tea. Swallowing, she nodded. "Not my proudest moment, but he got me so angry when he refused to listen to me about the pipes and that there might be something wrong. I had sent you up to take a bath one night, and you immediately came back down and said, "Mother, there's brown stuff in my tub."

Amanda cringed and nodded at the sudden spark of memories. "Oh, yeah! That was awful.."

Lee looked from one woman to the other and said,"Well? How bad was it? "

Dotty said slowly, "Amanda said there was brown stuff in her tub. Well, I went up quickly to her bathtub and was horrified! Lee, the tub was spewing dirty water rather quickly. I yelled for her father, Carl, to come up and when he did, he said, "Don't worry, Dotty- I can fix this!"

Continuing, she said, "I said to him, "What do you mean "fix it? " We're getting a plumber here now! The man refused to get one. "It costs too much money, blah, blah, blah."

Lee finishing his sandwich said, "Did you get one after all? "

Amanda sighed. "They had to. The roof had started to leak in certain spots of the house and when Daddy went down to the cellar to shut the water off, it was too late. The pipes had already burst! We had to stay with my grandmother for two weeks while the house was being repaired."

Lee let out a whistle."Whew! That must have been rough!"

Amanda said, "The longest two weeks of our lives. Not only was Mother not speaking to Daddy, but Grandma wasn't speaking to him either. I sort of had to be the go-between for all of them. I still don't understand why Daddy was so stubborn about the pipes."

Dotty chuckled and looking at Lee, nodded toward Amanda. "My late husband and my daughter are like two peas in a pod-."

Amanda looked at Dotty and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How so, Mother? "

Dotty said, "You refuse to this day to call any plumber or handyman of any sort. Same silly reason-."

Amanda counted off on her fingers."I fixed the sink, the crack in Phillip and Jamie's ceiling, and Phillip's bike! There!"

Dotty shook her head. "Yes, well sort of. When you went off to work the day of the sink incident, I called the plumber. The crack in the ceiling? Spackled it and went to work. Later I found spackle pieces on the carpet- I-I just can't go on."

Amanda said sullenly, "I fixed the bike- it just needed a new chain-."

Dotty smiled at Lee. "It was put on backwards- I don't see how that was even possible, but she did it. Phillip had a neighbor realign it properly."

Lee shook his head and said finally, " Not to be dense, but what does all this have to do with Amanda's and my situation? "

Dotty said," The point is that as angry as I was at her father, I stuck by him because I loved him and I know the same holds true for your situation. You can get through anything by talking things over and working things out one crisis at a time."

Lee nodded considering what he'd just heard and cleared his throat. " So um, what happened with you and Amanda's dad? "

Dotty smiled. "Everything was settled once he got the bill for all the repairs! After he finished paying for it all which took time, any repairs that needed doing from then on he'd immediately say,"We need so and so to come over and fix the do-hickey or thing-a-majig. Not one more word about him fixing anything!"

Amanda smiled,"Yeah. Things weren't so loud any more after that."

Dotty smiled. "Well, do you both see now what I meant by all this? You've got to keep talking-no matter how upset you both get, all right? Amanda doesn't have to always be right but you don't either, Lee. Communication and compromise are key here. You won't get very far without them."

Dotty said looking at her watch finally, "Oh gosh! I forgot I have to get the boys for their practice and then they're sleeping over at Billy's tonight. "

Amanda shook her head. "I feel so out of touch with them since I can't drive yet. Tell them I love them, okay? "

Dotty got up from the table and started getting the dishes, but Lee said, "Hey. Just leave those. I'll get 'em."

Dotty hugged him and Amanda and said," Thank you. See you later. "

She then left and Amanda got up with Lee and carefully got the dishes, bringing them to the sink while he filled the sink with hot soapy water and got a rag from under the sink.

He said, "You wanna wash or dry? "

Amanda said, "Wash. I don't trust myself not to drop things on the floor yet. "

Lee smiled. "When's your therapy tomorrow? "

Amanda said, "Mid morning. Why? "

Lee said, "Because I'd like to pick you up and take you there. Then I thought we could spend the day together. Sound okay to you? "

Amanda swallowed hard. How did she get so lucky? "Sounds perfect. Yeah, let's do that. "

Soon, they were lost in their own thoughts about the future while doing the dishes. And smiling. They still had a road ahead of them but hopefully it wouldn't get too bumpy.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

No More Games

Chapter Thirty Two

Lee arrived the next morning to pick up Amanda for her appointment and got to the front door. Ringing the bell, he heard yelling!

Suddenly, Amanda opened the door and said slowly, "Wh-What d-do y-you w-want? "

Lee was surprised! Amanda's speech had gone back to her stuttering! "Um, good morning. You ready to go to your appointment? "

Amanda waved him away saying, "Y-you g-go w-with-without m-me! T-Tell m-me h-how i-it t-turns o-out!"

Lee came in and calmly said, "What happened and where's your mom? "

Dotty came down the stairs saying, "I'm right here, frustrated with my daughter who refuses to listen to reason!"

Amanda glared at her mother saying, "I c-can d-do it! W-Why w-won't y-you l-list-listen t-to m-me?!"

Dotty said to Lee, "I'm starting to get a migraine-happened when I woke up hearing a crash. I came down and Amanda was in the kitchen at the table with the car keys-."

Amanda said, "I-I j-just want-wanted t-to-! "

Dotty said to Amanda sternly, "You hold that tone, Missy! I'm not finished!" Looking at Lee, she said, "Would you like some coffee? "

Lee said, "Yes. Thank you. "

They all went in the kitchen and Dotty poured Lee a cup and he got the cream out of the fridge and went to sit at the table with Amanda, and kissed her forehead. "So, what about a crash? "

Just then, the doorbell rang. Dotty said, "I'll get that while Lee takes a look at the garage..."

Lee shook his head and got up. Something told him it was bad. Real bad. Going out to the garage, he was stunned! The front bumper of Amanda's car was destroyed and it looked like the tires needed adjustment! "Whoa..."

Going back to Amanda, he said, "What did you do?"

Dotty said, "I called a tow truck. They're outside right now getting the car out. I-I can't do without a car-what am I gonna do? "

They heard sobbing then from the couch! Amanda had curled up into a ball and put a blanket over her!

Dotty came over saying, "My goodness, someone's feeling sorry for themselves! I haven't seen such a display since you tried doing a permanent right before the prom! "

Lee chuckled in spite of it. "Y-You're kidding? "

Dotty shook her head at Lee mouthing a silent no at him. She then said in a normal voice," I had to take her to the salon the next day to rework the hair, but it grew out eventually and you never did that again, did you honey? "

The blanket moved with Amanda shaking her head and Dotty pulled the blanket off her! "Amanda Jean West, sit up this instant! You tried something and it didn't work-unfortunately, it was with the only car we have-."

There was a knock at the back door. Lee opened it and it was the tow truck driver. The driver said, "We have it ready. What garage are we taking it to? "

Dotty said, "Mr. Mike's. Let me go with you."

Lee said, "Let me call IFF and get you a rental car in the meantime. "

Dotty said, "You have to replace cars for documentaries? That's strange..."

Lee cut her off and said, "You go ahead and I'll take Amanda with me and on the way back, we'll go to her therapy session."

Dotty nodded. "All right. Thank you, Lee. See you later." Giving Amanda a hug, she said, "Go wash your face and yes, I know you're sorry. I love you, okay?"

Dotty left and Amanda woodenly went upstairs saying, "I-I'm n-never g-get-getting b-bet-better am I ?"

Lee suddenly felt Dotty's frustration and leaned on the banister. "Yes, you will, but you have to think positive here and not jump the gun on your recovery. Please go get ready and we'll get out of here,okay? "

Amanda got to her room and closed the door and Lee watched her and groaned! He then went to the phone and dialed Billy. "Hi. I need a favor. And let's meet at Randy's later. I need a stiff one!"

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

No More Games

Chapter Thirty Three

Lee took Amanda to the Agency dealer to get a rental car for Dotty. As Amanda looked around, Leatherneck said to Lee, "Billy told me what's been going on. You up for vacation yet? "

Lee said, "Very funny. She's getting better, but she has her days you know? It'll just take time..."

They were interrupted by a honk and saw Amanda standing near a car she obviously picked out. When Lee saw her and she didn't speak but used hand signals, Lee crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head saying,"Uh-uh. You know what to do. The doctor wants you to use your words. Just take your time, okay? It's not a race. Tell me clearly what you'd like. "

Amanda sighed glaring at him! Didn't he understand how hard it was for her? Slowly she began to speak as Billy and Francine entered the area. "I..w-want..th-this..one..pl-please.. an-and.. I.. h-hate..y-you..ri-right..n-now..!"

Francine clapped and said, "Ahh, a woman who finally doesn't fall at your feet, Stetson! Good job, Amanda!"

Lee sneered at her. "Knock it off already!"

Billy said to Lee, "Setback? I thought Amanda got her speech back the other day? "

Lee sighed, "It gets like this when she's upset lately. The therapist wants her to try using her words more often so her pattern will come back."

Francine said, "So, what happened to her car? "

Lee said, "Well, Dotty said that Amanda tried using the car this morning and instead of backing out of the garage, she went forward apparently. "

Looking at Amanda, he said, "Tell us how that happened."

Amanda swallowed hard. She said slowly, "F-Foot sli-slipped. P-Put c-car in dr-drive in-inst-instead o-of rev-reverse..en-end of st-story."

Lee half smiled. "See? Wasn't so hard, was it? "

Then Amanda gave Lee a look that would clear a room! Billy cleared his throat. "Well, everything's taken care of here, I see. Take care, Amanda. Scarecrow, see you later. C'mon, Francine."

They left and Leatherneck saw Amanda go lean against the trunk, her back to them, and he shook his head at Lee.

Lee shrugged, "What? "

Leatherneck said, "I don't know Mrs. King as well as you do. Or you think that you do."

Lee said, "I don't follow."

Leatherneck sighed. "Man, you clearly don't get it! She doesn't need you to talk at her! You can't just say to her to do something and she'll be the same person you knew before!"

Lee shook his head."I still don't see-."

Leatherneck put up a hand! "Look. Women are like cars with their own unique personalities. You have to have a certain way to treat each one, you know? And if you take 'em for granted they'll get bent out of shape and you can't get 'em back the same way again."

Lee said,"I assume you're going somewhere with this analogy. Do you have a point? "

Leatherneck said, "How did you feel about losing your Porsche a while back? "

Lee groaned. "It was hard. A classic 1963-."

Leatherneck nodded. "Right, so how about when you got the Corvette?"

Lee smiled. "It's a dream car. Rides the curves great-real smooth. What are you getting at? "

Leatherneck said, "It was hard when you and Mrs. King first started working together, right? "

Lee sighed. "Yeah, we had our rough spots. So ? "

Leatherneck smiled. "You go off the rails if even a scratch gets on your Corvette, right? Well, match that with the woman standing over there and you have a perfect fit..."

Lee gave him a look and Leatherneck said, "Okay. What have you been saying to her? That this isn't a race, right? So, stop fussing at her because she's not running smooth right now. Be there for her and if she gets short-circuited or over-heated along the way and you get overwhelmed, let the experts handle it, man! If you need space from each other, then take it. But let her know that you'll still be there if she needs you."

Lee shrugged, "She already knows that. "

Leatherneck said, "Look, you each can't assume that you know what the other person wants. You have to work together to keep this engine running or your warranty is gonna run out and you'll be left with jack. You got it now? "

Lee thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, I think I do."

Slowly, he went to Amanda and stroked her arm."Hey. Someone just slammed some sense into this pea-brain of mine and made me see that I haven't been at all fair to you. I'll still go to your therapy session today if you want, but it's totally up to you. Then later, I'm having dinner with Billy because I think we need our space."

Amanda sighed and wiped her eyes. "D-Deal. We may k-kill ea-each oth-other if w-we d-don't."

Lee chuckled and they hugged and Lee said,"Leatherneck is dropping the car off at your house and I'll call your mom on the way to your appointment, okay?"

Amanda said, "O-Okay. L-Let's g-go."

She gave Leatherneck a hug saying, "Th-Thank y-you..."

Leatherneck smiled as he helped Amanda into Lee's car. " No problem, Mrs. King. Sometimes, you just need a good swift kick to the old radiator to get it humming again."

Lee groaned as he got in and he and Amanda drove off. Leatherneck smiled. Billy had it right all along getting those two together.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

No More Games

Chapter Thirty Four

Lee and Amanda came back to her house after her therapy session and the house was quiet. Amanda called out,"M-Mother? A-Are y-you h-here? " There was silence.

Amanda said, "L-Let m-me g-go ch-check..." Lee nodded as Amanda headed upstairs. She came down a moment later saying quietly, "Sh-She h-has a he-headache. Ly-Lying d-down. S-Sorry. "

Lee said, "Well then, maybe we can go to lunch and let her get some rest, huh? What time do the boys get home?"

Amanda sighed, "A c-couple of hours. C-Can we b-be back b-before th-then? "

Lee smiled. "Sure. Marvin's or Milo's? "

Amanda sat on the couch. "I-I d-don't c-care. E-Either one is o-okay. "

Lee sat down next to her noticing her expression and said, "Hey, what is it? "

Amanda shrugged. "A-Aren't y-you t-tired of th-this? Of m-me b-being li-like th-this? "

Lee squeezed her hand. Sighing he said, "The only thing I'm tired of is seeing you give up on yourself. This is not the Amanda King I know and love. Please tell me what I can do to bring you back. "

Amanda sat dejectedly and began to cry! "I-I'm s-sorry, b-but I-I'm s-so an-angry! Th-the ac-accident t-took s-something a-away fr-from m-me an-and I-I d-don't kn-know wh-what to d-do! "

Lee held her and said softly, "You are walking better now, but the rest is going to take a little longer, okay? We'll just take it one step at a time but believe me, I'm not leaving you for anything. You can throw me out but I'll just keep coming back for more. "

Amanda got up to get a tissue and blew her nose and nodded saying, "L-Let me g-go ch-check on M-Mother an-and we'll g-go. Th-thank you."

Lee nodded and winked at her. Watching her go upstairs, he realized he'd been angry at the situation himself which had started because he hadn't been honest with Leslie or Amanda.

He'd give anything not to have had this happen in the first place! When Amanda came down, she said, "M-Mother's st-still as-asleep, but I l-left a n-note. Y-You r-ready? "

Lee nodded and they got to the car and Lee helped her in and Amanda seeing his face said, "Wh-What's wrong? "

Lee shook his head and closed her door and got in the other side and started the car. "It's nothing. I'm okay. Let's go. How about Milo's? I'm feeling like a chili dog. "

When they got there, he ordered the works for them and they sat with their drinks and waited and Amanda said, "Wh-What's wr-wrong? D-Don't t-tell m-me n-nothing. I-I kn-know y-you."

Lee patted her hand and said, "Not now. Please? "

Amanda slowly nodded. The chili dogs came and they ate in silence. When they finished, they cleaned up their plates and threw them away and went to the car. They still had some of their drinks left so they brought them home.

When they arrived, the boys were just coming home and were yelling excitingly about something and Lee said, "Hey guys! Hold it down please! Your grandma's lying down with a headache. "

Amanda hugged them saying, "G-Good day, f-fellas? "

Phillip nodded. "Yeah. We had to go to the auditorium for assembly, and the vice principal started to talk and she threw up! They dismissed us after that! "

Amanda shook her head. Boys, she thought. She said, "I h-hope sh-she's o-okay? "

Phillip said, "Yeah. They said it was the flu. That's why we're a little early getting home. We got anything to eat? We're starving. "

Jamie said, " Maybe Grandma got those gnarly new cookies that Roger had in his lunch! "

They ran to the cupboard and looked but all they saw were the granola bars. Jamie shook his head and closed the door. "What a gyp!"

Phillip said, "Yeah. When's Grandma coming down? "

Amanda sighed. "Wh-What am I ch-chopped li-liver? "

Jamie kissed her. "Sorry, Mom. We know we have you, but it's different now since you can't help as much yet. When are you gonna be able to cook?"

Amanda shrugged. "S-Soon as m-my body l-lets m-me. I-I'm s-sorry, boys. "

Phillip hugged her. "We are too, Mom. Can we go up and see her at least? "

Amanda nodded and said, "J-Just be q-quiet, o-okay? "

The boys nodded and went upstairs and Lee said, " I could always do burgers and you know, you could try making a salad?"

Amanda looked at him. "A-Are y-you s-sure? "

Lee said, "Trust me. I'll be right here, okay? "

The boys came down and Phillip said, "Grandma says she's not eating dinner. What do we do now? "

Lee said, "Well, I'll make the patties up and your mom's gonna get salad ready and we'll eat when we want later."

Jamie said, "Burgers? Awsome! Mom, can we go to the park? "

Amanda smiled. "S-Sure. Ju-just be h-home in t-time, all r-right? "

They kissed her and said running out of the house, "Bye! "

Amanda and Lee both cringed as the door was slammed! Amanda said, "Th-That didn't h-help M-Mother's h-headache a-at a-all I-I'm s-sure!"

Lee chuckled. "Let's start on dinner."

As he made up the ground beef into patties and put them on a tray, Amanda was ripping the lettuce up and putting it in the salad bowl. She got the tomatoes out but said, "Ma-Maybe I sh-shouldn't u-use th-the kn-knife y-yet. "

Lee shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm done the burgers. Let's work on the tomatoes. "

He got the cutting board out and got the small tomatoes. Amanda's hand shook, but Lee covered it with his own and said, "Relax. We'll do this as easy as we can. You hold the tomato with your left hand, and I'll help you slice with your right and we'll have this done in no time, all right? "

It was a process, but they got the job done and put the items back in the fridge and went to wash their hands at the sink.

When they finished, Amanda took Lee's hand and said leading him to the couch,"L-Let's t-talk..."

Lee said, "About what? "

Amanda sat them down and said," Y-You s-said y-you were f-fine e-earlier, b-but y-you're n-not. Wh-What is it?"

Lee groaned. "Amanda! I'm okay. Really. "

Amanda said tiredly, "Pl-Please d-don't li-lie t-to me. Y-You're up-upset. I w-wanna h-help. L-Let m-me in, al-all right? "

Lee got up and slowly paced saying, "All right. Here goes. You wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me and my stupidity."

Amanda was floored! "Y-You d-didn't d-do th-this- I d-did! "

Lee shook his head and said sadly, "If it wasn't for me mentioning the weekend with Leslie, you wouldn't have left early that day and had that accident. I can never make it right for her, but I'm sure as hell gonna try to make it right for you- if you'll let me. "

Amanda swallowed hard. It took a lot for Lee to open up this way to her and it touched her deeply! She said, "Y-You h-have n-nothing t-to ap-apologize f-for! I w-went b-by in-instinct th-that d-day! If I st-stayed in th-the c-car, I w-woulda been t-toast! I d-did th-the on-only th-thing I c-could an-and d-did m-my us-usual..."

Lee came over and sat down and kissing her gently said," You thought on your feet all right. Opening all your car windows was a great plan."

As Lee held her Amanda said, "I-I g-guess th-the im-impact of th-the car hit-hitting the w-water ma-made m-me hit m-my he-head. I'm s-sorry I sc-scared yo-you. "

Lee said, "What scared me more than anything was the thought of facing your family if you had-."

Amanda kissed him and shook her head. "D-Don't g-go th-there, pl-please? I'm al-all r-right and we're to-together. Th-That's al-all th-that ma-matters now. "

Lee nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you're right. "

Holding each other, they felt incredibly lucky to have weathered another storm together.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

No More Games

Chapter Thirty Five

Lee had dinner with Amanda and the kids and afterwards had helped clean up.

Amanda said as they went to the couch,"Wh-What ab-about B-Billy? Are y-you g-gonna go meet him?"

Lee nodded and dialed Billy's number. "Hey, it's Lee. Sorry about dinner, but- what? Oh, yeah, okay. I was just heading out of here, so... yeah. See you in a few."

Hanging up he said to Amanda, "You gonna be okay?"

Amanda nodded, "S-Sure. It's our "sp-space" time, right? "

Lee kissed her and they walked to the door and went out to his car. Opening it, he was getting in and then got out and looked at her. "Are you sure you'll be all right? I can call Billy and cancel-? "

Amanda shook her head kissing him and opened his door and practically pushed him in! "I-I'm f-fine! Th-This w-was y-your id-idea af-after al-all. G-Go! "

Lee smiled and shook his head. She was as stubborn as the day was long, Starting the car he said, "Call if you need anything, okay? "

Amanda waved him on and he pulled out and she went back in the house and went up to check on Dotty. Her light was on and Amanda knocked. "M-Mother? M-May I c-come in? "

Dotty said, "Yes, dear."

Amanda kissed her and said, "Y-You f-feeling an-any b-better? "

Dotty nodded and yawned. "Yes, darling. Did me a world of good. Now, I want to hear about you and Lee. I hear from the boys that he stayed for dinner. Did he just leave? "

Amanda nodded. "Y-Yes. H-he h-hopes y-you're f-feeling b-better s-soon. "

Dotty said, "I take it that you two worked some things out? How did that go? "

Amanda sighed. "H-He sa-said he b-blamed h-himself f-for wh-what h-happened t-to me wh-which I told h-him w-was s-silly."

Dotty thoughtfully said, "Well, he wasn't at the place when you had the accident. How could he feel responsible?"

Amanda sighed again. "It w-was m-my f-fault. I g-got angry at s-something h-he said an-and th-then wh-when I w-was l-leaving, ou-our b-boss s-sent m-me on a lo-location sc-scout, an-and th-that's wh-when I w-wound up at th-the m-marina."

Dotty shook her head. "I just couldn't believe something like that could happen. That you wound up in the middle of a shooting! I just am so grateful that you're all right now, you know? "

There was a knock at the door and Dotty said, "Come in, boys."

Phillip and Jamie came in and Jamie said,"How'd you know it was us, Grandma? "

Phillip made a face at his younger brother! "Who else would it be, dork? We live here with her! "

Amanda said sternly," Ph-Phillip, st-stop it pl-please! Wh-what did y-you w-want?"

Phillip said, "Sorry. Mom, we just wanted to watch this cool movie that's on! It's about supreme beings that come to eat up Chicago! "

Dotty shook her head. "That's ridiculous! What are film people thinking about making those kind of pictures? I'd take Cary Grant ones any day!"

Jamie said, "Who? "

Amanda and Dotty chuckled and Amanda shook her head. "N-No. S-Sorry, fellas. Y-You have sc-school t-tomorrow. T-Time to h-hit the s-sack. L-Let's g-go..."

Amanda got up from Dotty's bed and led her sons to their room and Dotty said, "I'm going to make some tea- would you like some dear? "

Amanda shook her head. "N-No th-thank y-you, M-Mother. I'm g-gonna t-turn in s-soon m-myself. "

Dotty kissed Amanda's cheek. "All right, love. See you in the morning."

It was just before dawn when Dotty and the boys were awakened by a crash that came from Amanda's room! They rushed in and found her dresser mirror smashed and Amanda lying on the floor crying!

Dotty said, "Boys! Run and get your slippers on and help me clean this up! I'll get your mother back to bed. Go!"

They ran out and Dotty carefully helped Amanda up, but noticed that her hands were bleeding! She said in a soothing voice, "All right, darling. Shh... it's going to be fine. We'll just clean everything up here. Shh..."

Dotty led Amanda to the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the tub and set about getting a washcloth and some antiseptic and gauze for Amanda's hands.

She got what Amanda had in her cabinet and drawers in the bathroom. The boys came back with a broom and dustpan and a trash bag and set to work sweeping everything up.

Phillip said, "Uh, Grandma? There's blood on the carpet- what do we do? "

Dotty swallowed hard. This must have been a horrible nightmare for Amanda! She said quickly, "Clean up the mirror and the rest of it. We'll worry about the carpet later."

She looked at Amanda and her face was void of any expression! She waved her hand in front of Amanda- nothing!

She did what she could for her daughter's wounds but they were deeper than she realized! Not wanting to frighten her grandsons, she said, "Okay, boys. We need to get your mother to a doctor. She cut herself badly and I don't have the right stuff. Get yourselves dressed and ready to go and we'll head to the E.R."

They left and Dotty helped Amanda change and then wrapped Amanda's hands up with a towel. The boys came back to the room and Dotty said, "You stay with your mother and I'll get changed and then we'll go."

Dotty was back quickly and they got Amanda to the car and buckled her in and Phillip said, "Should we call Lee?"

Dotty said, "Oh, darn! Of course! You boys get in and I'll be right back."

She called Lee and told him where they'd be and hung up and rushed back to the car and was pulling out of the driveway when Jamie said, "Grandma? Why isn't Mom talking? What's wrong with her?"

Dotty said, "I don't know sweetheart, but we're going to get her help, all right? "

They got to the E.R. and Amanda was taken in immediately. Lee arrived within a half hour. He saw them in the waiting area and said to Dotty, "So what happened? Is she gonna be okay? "

Dotty shrugged. "I don't know. We woke up to this crash from her room. We saw her on the floor with her dresser mirror smashed and she was sobbing! It must have been an awful nightmare! I did the best I could cleaning her hands-they were so cut up. Then I called you and brought her here. "

Lee then looked at the boys. The fear and worry for their mother was all too evident! He sat between them and said, "Your mom's strong. She'll be okay. Don't worry."

Phillip swallowed hard. "She isn't talking and she isn't looking at us. What's wrong?"

Lee swallowed hard next. He said gently, "Sometimes people who have a bad scare go into a shock mode and it takes them time to process whatever happened until they can pull out of it by themselves. Remember guys, she's been through a heck of a lot but she's still your mom, and she still loves you okay?"

Jamie said quietly, "She looked pale too- it-it was real scary, you know? "

Lee went and held both boys and nodded. "I know, but she'll be fine soon. You'll see."

Then a doctor came out. "Mrs. West? "

Dotty jumped up. "Doctor? How's my daughter? "

The doctor said, "Well, we've cleaned and bandaged her hands-she required some stitches, but as for her mental state..."

Dotty pulled the doctor further away from her grandsons. She didn't want them any more frightened. "What is it?"

The doctor said, "I'm afraid she's catatonic at the moment. "

Dotty tried to remain calm. "Wh-What can we do for her?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm no expert but she'll need therapy. She's ready to leave. The rest is up to you. I'm sorry."

Dotty shook her head. The man clearly had no bedside manners she thought as the man left!

Lee said, "C'mon, let's get everyone out now."

Dotty went back to where Amanda was and the nurse said to her, "Here's a prescription for pain meds and a list of several therapists in the area. Do you live in this area? "

Dotty rolled her eyes tiredly and nodded. "Yes, and thank you for all your help."

Getting Amanda, they all went out to the car and Dotty said, "Oh, Lee. You drove- I forgot."

Looking at the time, she said, "Shoot, the boys are late for school! "

Lee said, "Hey, it's all right. You take them to school and I'll get Amanda back to the hospital to get checked out completely. Don't worry, okay? I'll be with her. "

Dotty nodded numbly and kissed Amanda saying, "Darling, I'll be there as soon as I can, all right? I love you."

Shaking his head, he helped Amanda into the car and buckled her in. "What the hell happened to you last night? "he thought as he drove them back to Galilee General once again!

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

No More Games

Chapter Thirty Six

Lee got Amanda to Galilee and Dr. Craig examined her while Lee was in the waiting area. Dotty arrived shortly after and found Lee. "Where's Amanda? Is she going to be all right? "

Lee sat her down with him and shook his head. "I don't know yet. Dr. Craig's still in there with her. Now, about the nightmare. How bad was it?"

Dotty sighed. "Lee, I don't know! The boys and I were awakened early this morning by a crash we heard and ran to her room, and she was on the floor sobbing with her dresser mirror smashed around her! It must have frightened her very badly. She looked like she was in a daze after that- I couldn't snap her out of it."

Lee put an arm around her and said gently, "I-I'm sorry. It must have been hell seeing her like that. And you said her hands were cut? "

Dotty nodded. "They gave her stitches at the E.R. Oh, and they had this doctor who needed a lesson in bedside manners-ooh! But the nurse wasn't much better! I'm going to write or call someone when I get home! "

Lee shook his head knowing Dotty was going to go off on one of her tangents and soothed her saying, "Take it easy, huh? We're at the right place this time and she'll get the help she needs, okay? How are the boys? "

Dotty sighed. "They're worried for Amanda of course but I told them they needed to be at school. There wouldn't be anything for them to do except worry and that they needed to keep busy. Amanda would want that."

Lee patted her hand. "You're a terrific grandmother. Wish I'd known mine. "

Dotty said, "Your grandparents are gone? "

Lee nodded. "I don't remember them anyway. My parents were killed when I was young and I was raised by my uncle who's in the Air Force. "

Dotty took Lee's hand. "Now I'm sorry. But from here on out, you can consider us as your family-whether you and Amanda stay together or not. "

Lee hugged her warmly. "Thank you. And I intend to stay so please don't ever worry about that, all right? "

Dotty chuckled lightly. "All right."

Just then, Dr. Craig came out. Lee and Dotty both stood up. Dotty said, "How is Amanda? "

Dr. Craig said, "Well, I'm sensing the stress from her marina accident is what's causing her catatonia. With your permission, I'd like to begin ECT treatments as soon as possible."

Lee said, "Shock therapy? Can't you just give her meds, Doc? "

Dr. Craig said," It's the combination of both that helps patients with this kind of mental trauma recover faster than just one or the other treatment. "

Lee looked at Dotty. "What do you think? "

Dotty sat down and shook her head. "My poor girl's been through so much already. Will it really help her, Dr. Craig? "

Dr. Craig said, "Your daughter's healthy and strong. That's a plus for her. It's different for every patient, but I have a feeling Amanda will come out of this all right. It's just going to take time. Will you consider it, Mrs. West? "

Dotty thought about the daughter she raised who's raising her own two boys and then thought that if she didn't do this...

She then stood up and said, "I need my daughter back! Are there forms I have to sign? "

Dr. Craig nodded and said, "Of course. This way..."

Dotty said, "Wait a moment. Lee? Are you all right with this? "

Lee swallowed hard. "Do you even have to ask? I want her back too! Doc, can I go see her? "

Dr. Craig nodded. "Yes. Visits help as well. Go right ahead. Stay as long as you like."

Lee went into Amanda's room and saw her with her I.V. and sat down in the chair near her bed and joked, "We gotta stop meeting like this, honey. It's getting old. "

Taking her hand, he kissed it and said, "I know you're in there somewhere sweetheart and believe me, your mom and I are gonna fight like hell to get you home again. But you have to fight and give it all you got too! We all love you and want you back again. "

He then saw Dotty enter the room and got up kissing Amanda's temple saying, " You need time with your mom now. I've gotta take care of some things, but I'll be back later, okay? I love you. "

He hugged Dotty on the way out saying, "I'll pick the boys up after school if you'd like and we can talk to them later about this but it's up to you what you think they can handle. "

Dotty nodded and said, "I knew you were a good fit for my daughter. She's very lucky to have found you. See you at the house later."

Lee got out of the hospital and got into his car closing his door and dialed Billy. "I- I'm coming in. Can we talk? "

When he got to the Agency he got to Billy's office and Billy closed the blinds as Francine came in, and then Billy locked the door and got on his phone and said, "No calls. "

Billy then saw what once was a strong young man crumple up on the couch and begin sobbing! "I-I don't know what to do! Please help me!"

Francine went to hold him and looked at Billy stunned! What happened?!

Billy brought the chair over near Lee and sat down and patted Lee's shoulder. "Son, it's going to be all right. Just calm down and tell us what happened? "

Lee finally spent sat up slowly and gasped saying slowly, "I'm-I'm sorry. I guess I haven't cried like that since my folks died. It-it's Amanda. She had one of the worst setbacks last night. She had a nightmare of some sort from what Dotty told me. When she and the kids found her, she was crying on the floor and had broken her dresser mirror and cut her hands badly. They took her first to the E.R. and then we had to go to Galilee again."

Francine shook her head, "How bad is it, Lee? "

Lee looked at his two friends and said, "She's catatonic and they want to start shock therapy..."

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

No More Games

Chapter Thirty Seven

Lee told Billy and Francine the latest on Amanda's condition after he calmed down. They could definitely tell how emotionally wrought the situation made him and it pained them to see him in such agony!

After all, Lee Stetson was someone who usually was in top form and never let anything get to him. He was a master at keeping his emotions in check and could control any situation he was confronted with.

Except when his first partner had been killed. And now, when he was faced with losing the only woman he ever truly loved. Billy had watched the younger agent change slowly over the years due to Amanda King's obvious influence- subtle or not.

And now her current condition seemed to be deteriorating and taking her away from everyone who cared about her and they were powerless to do anything but watch.

Billy swallowed hard looking at Lee. "I know it's hard son, but they must feel it will work otherwise they wouldn't have suggested it. "

Lee nodded as he wiped his eyes and gulped. "I-I know. I'm-I'm sorry about the display here. I guess it's getting to me a little too much, you know? "

Francine touched his arm. "Hey. We're always here for you. Whatever you need, okay? "

Billy patted Lee's back. "She's right on that one, Lee. In fact take a leave of absence. You can't very well concentrate on the job as it is the way things stand now. I'll handle it with Smyth. Don't worry."

Lee sighed. "Thanks. Both of you. Uh, I'm kind of hungry. Have you guys had lunch? "

Billy smiled," Let's go..."

Meanwhile at school, some friends of Phillip's were talking in the lunchroom when Phillip had approached Billy Barton. "Hey! What were you sayin' about my mom?"

Billy shrugged. "Nothin'. Why?"

Phillip grabbed him and shoved him against the wall as a crowd of children suddenly surrounded the scene! Phillip angrily said, "Tell me what you said! "

Billy struggled against the wall."Oof! It was nothin'! Let go of me! "

Phillip was furious holding Billy against the wall with one hand and making a fist with the other one ready to hit Billy! "Tell me what you said now, or you're gonna have a bloody nose for lunch!"

Billy struggled against Phillip and said slowly, "I-I just was wonderin' why your mom's a space cadet now-."

Phillip let hm have it and the two were on the floor tussling amid hoots and hollers from the other children until two teachers came in and pulled the boys apart and the gym teacher blew his whistle! "All right! Lunch is over! Everyone back to class!"

The children slowly dispersed except for Phillip and Billy Barton. The history teacher said, "All right, boys. What happened? What started all this?! "

But the two boys remained silent, and the science teacher shrugged, "Well, let's take a walk to Mrs. Dennis's office, hmm? I'm sure you'll feel like talking there when she has to call your parents!"

Soon, they were all in Alma Dennis's office and she said to the teachers, "Thank you for bringing the boys. Would one of you go get Jamie King also? I have a feeling we may have this problem again if I can't contain it. "

The history teacher nodded saying, "Sure. And I'll get their school work back here as well. "

Mrs. Dennis thanked both teachers and they left. Looking at Billy's bloody nose, she handed him a handkerchief and got on her phone and dialed the nurse's extension. "Teri? It's Alma. I'm sending Billy Barton to you. He has gotten a bloody nose. When you're finished helping him, could you call his mother? Thanks..what? No, the other boy's fine. Just angry. I can deal with that. Thanks again. "

Hanging up, she tiredly said, "Okay, Phillip. This isn't like you at all. Now, can you please tell me what happened to make you hit Billy? "

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Dennis said, "Come in. "

It was Jamie. "Hi, Mrs. Dennis. They told me to come here. " Seeing Phillip, he gave him his schoolwork saying, "The teacher gave me these for you. What's going on? "

Mrs. Dennis said, "Please sit down Jamie. I want to talk to both of you. "

Jamie sat while Mrs. Dennis got up and closed her door and then pulled a chair over and sat near the boys on the couch. Sighing she said, "Boys, I understand from your grandmother that your mother had an accident a while back and that she's trying to recover but that it's been slow going."

Continuing she said, "While I can certainly appreciate all that she's been through and how hard it's been for both of you here, I have to say that I cannot tolerate fighting in my school from anyone. I will speak to Billy as well on this. He won't be getting away with it either. Jamie, I asked you to come here so that you understand this in case it happens to you. We have a school counselor here for a reason. If you need to talk to someone while you're here, you go to him. But I think you've had enough for today. Is your grandmother at home right now?"

Jamie said, "No. She's probably at the hospital with Mom. She had to go back this morning. "

Mrs. Dennis nodded. "I see. Well, is there a neighbor or someone else we can call? "

Jamie said, "Lee-."

Phillip gave his brother a glare! "No, Jamie! "

Jamie said, "Why not? He works with Mom anyway and he likes her and us!"

Phillip shrugged sullenly and Jamie said to Mrs. Dennis, "He works at IFF too. "

Mrs. Dennis nodded and said, "I have the number in your file. Let me get it. "

She pulled the emergency number file out for the King boys and said, "His last name? "

Jamie said, "Stetson. Lee Stetson."

Mrs. Dennis put his name on the IFF notation and dialed the number. When the office person answered Mrs. Dennis asked for Lee.

Luckily, Billy and Lee and Francine were just coming back from lunch when a temp said, "Mr. Stetson? There's a call for you on line one."

Lee picked it up in the bullpen. "Stetson..."

Mrs. Dennis said, "Mr. Stetson? This is Alma Dennis from the Arlington Heights Middle School. There's been a bit of trouble here today and I was wondering if you can come pick up the King boys? I would have called Mrs. West but I understand she's with her daughter at the hospital. Please let her know how sorry we are about Mrs. King and we wish her well on her recovery. "

Lee nodded swallowing hard. "Thank you I will. And tell the boys to sit tight. I'm on my way.."

Hanging up, Lee said, "Francine, I'll need your car please. "

Francine got her keys out of her purse and gave them to him saying, "Sure. What's up? "

Lee said, "I've gotta pick the boys up at school. I'll get the car back as soon as I can. Thanks.."

Billy looked at his watch. "They shouldn't be going home this soon should they? "

Lee shook his head. "No. Hopefully, it's nothing too serious. See ya later."

Francine said calling him back. "Uh, Lee? Car? "

Lee realized and threw his keys to her." Sorry. Here. "

He arrived at the school in a half-hour. Getting inside, he was directed to the vice principal's office and spoke to the secretary who brought Lee back to the office.

Lee saw two unhappy boys sitting there. Jamie looked at Lee saying, "For the record, I didn't do anything. I'm being sent home anyway! Phillip's the doofus today-!"

Phillip yelled,"Knock it off, jerk! You don't know anything-!"

Lee yelled, "Enough! Both of you go out to the front of the school and wait by the doors! Move it! "

The two boys left in a huff and Lee said, "I'm sorry. Their grandmother and I will talk to them. What happened here? "

Alma explained about the fight in the lunchroom and how the phrase, "space cadet." was used to describe Amanda to Phillip.

Lee groaned. "Great.. well, someone in the neighborhood must have been spreading garbage about his mother. Was Jamie involved in the fight at all to help his brother?"

Alma said, "No. I just felt it was best that he leave as well for now considering the circumstances. You can understand, can't you? "

Lee nodded saying, "Yes. Thank you for calling me. "

Alma smiled. "Jamie suggested you since his grandmother was at the hospital. Good luck. "

Lee chuckled lightly. "Thanks. I'll need it."

Coming out to the steps of the school, he found Jamie but not Phillip! "Hey- where's your brother? "

Jamie said, "The top of the jungle gym. He-he won't come down, Lee. H-he was crying. "

Lee sighed. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out Francine's car keys and said, "Here. There's a two-door red sports car in the front of the parking lot. Take all the stuff and get in and wait for us. We'll be there soon. Go. "

Jamie left nodding and Lee headed to the playground and saw Phillip. Going over slowly, he didn't want to startle the boy but said, "Are you all right? Wanna talk about it ?"

Phillip shook his head sullenly and cried, "It's not gonna help Mom is it? What the hell's wrong with her anyway? I don't get it! "

Lee nodded, "I know, pal. Believe me, I don't get it either. Come- Come on down, huh?"

Phillip came down still sobbing and Lee held him gently. "Hey. It's okay to cry. I did it myself earlier."

Phillip took the handkerchief Lee gave him and said, "Really? Y-You? "

Lee shrugged and said, "Sure. You can't help but let it out sooner or later or you'll make yourself sick."

Phillip blew his nose and wiped his eyes and then said, "I thought nothing would ever bother you. You seemed so together, you know? "

Lee chuckled as he patted Phillip's back. "Yeah, well I had a meltdown before lunch in my boss' office. It wasn't pretty but he understood after I explained about the worry I had over your mom. We work at a place where people do care and try to help each other when we can."

Phillip sniffed and said, "Did they call Mom a space cadet though? "

Lee shook his head. "No and I'm sorry you guys have to go through that. No one should say things like that especially if they don't know the truth about your mom's situation."

Phillip nodded and said, "Lee? What's really wrong with Mom anyway? "

Lee sighed and said, "Let's go to the car and I'll get you home and I'll try to get a hold of your grandma. We need to talk about this later. "

When they got to the car, Jamie moved to the back with Phillip and whispered, "You okay? "

Phillip nodded but said nothing more.

Lee said, "Buckle up, okay? " Getting on Francine's phone, he dialed the hospital and asked for Dotty to be paged.

When Dotty got to the phone, she said," Lee? Shouldn't you be getting the boys soon? "

Lee said, "As a matter of fact they're here with me right now. Long story. Anyway, is there anything you need me to pick up for dinner ? "

Dotty said, "No, thanks. I'm leaving here shortly and I'll be picking up something from Quickie Chickie for dinner on the way home. Thank you though.'

Lee said, "How's Amanda? "

Dotty sighed. "She's resting right now. They started the first treatment today. It wasn't easy. "

Lee nodded. "I'll bet. Well, see you soon then. "

Dotty said. "All right. Please tell the boys they can have a snack but then start their homework, okay? "

Lee said, "Sure. Bye. " Hanging up he said, "Okay, fellas. We get a snack and then you start your homework at the house, deal? "

The boys nodded and Phillip said, "Lee? What about what happened at school? "

Lee said, "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. Say, after dinner, maybe? "

Phillip nodded and went to look at his schoolbook and Lee concentrated on driving. There was a lot this family had to deal with lately and for the boys it was just beginning..

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

No More Games

Chapter Thirty Eight

Lee got back to the house with the boys and said, "Okay. remember. Snack and then head upstairs to do homework, right? "

Phillip said, "But when do I tell Grandma about-."

Lee said, "Look, we've all had a long day, but let's wait until after dinner, okay? Get it over with as soon as we can. It's just going to be worse if you sit on it too long. Besides, your mom and grandma have always taught you to tell the truth-even if it's hard, right? "

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. But she sure won't like Billy after what he said about Mom-."

Lee said, "Hold it! Now I think Billy was just repeating what some others were saying, right Phillip? I mean, I don't know him but I think that's kind of how it might have gone down. Just my opinion here. You don't have to like what I just said, but I want you both to think about this really hard before you end your friendship with him okay? "

Phillip sighed and nodded. "Okay. We can do that..." Going into the cabinet he pulled out two granola bars and tossed one to Jamie saying, "Let's head up..."

As they went upstairs, Dotty came in the front door carrying bags. Lee helped her in with them and she said," How are my young soldiers doing? "

Lee smiled as he put the bags on the kitchen counter. "They're okay. We have to have a meeting after dinner, but they're fine. They are as we speak, doing homework."

Dotty said, "Oh? A meeting, huh? Is this the Can I Have Mom's Room Until She Gets Back Speech which I've been fighting with them on since the morning of her return to the hospital?"

Lee smiled. "No. But it is important. Now, what can I get for you? "

Dotty said, "I usually have a glass of milk with just a splash of wine, but tonight I will go for just the wine. "

Lee went into the cabinet and pulled out the wine she liked and Dotty said, "I didn't even tell you-. "

Lee said, "Amanda mentioned your favorite one time and it stuck with me. "

He poured and Dotty said, "Thank you so much. Ah. what a day..."

About an hour later, The boys came down and kissed their grandmother and Jamie said, "All finished, Grandma. Are you okay? Is Mom? "

Dotty hugged her grandsons saying, " It's going to take a while but I think your mother is going to be fine. Prayers for her are always necessary now. Yes, darling I'm fine. Who wants dinner?"

The boys whooped for joy and Lee got everything out for them and they sat down to eat.

After everything had been cleared, Dotty said, "Boys, I understand from Lee that a meeting is in order here. Who wants to start? "

They all sat in the family room and Phillip took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, I will. I got into a fight at school at lunchtime with Billy Barton because of things that were said about Mom."

Dotty sighed. "Oh dear. How did that happen?"

Phillip said, "Well, Jamie and I sure weren't sayin' stuff, but I asked Billy why he was!"

Dotty said to Lee, "I'm almost afraid to ask. What was said and how was it around school already? "

Phillip said, "That's what I asked Billy. I asked him-."

Lee put up a finger. "Wait. Tell her how the fight started."

Phillip sighed. "Okay. Well, I got ticked when I asked Billy about what he said. And when he didn't say right away, I kind of shoved him against the wall and wouldn't let go until he told me."

Dotty shook her head saying, "Oh, Phillip! You know how your mother and I feel about you boys fighting-!"

Phillip said raising his voice slightly, "I know, Grandma! But he really got me sore! Anyway, he told me that he wondered why Mom was a space cadet now. That's when I gave him a bloody nose!"

Jamie said, "Then he and Phillip were sent to Mrs. Dennis' office and one of the teachers brought me there too- even though I didn't do anything- I still don't get that!"

Dotty put up her hand! "Boys! I know how difficult this has been for you with your mother being in and out of the hospital lately, but she is going to be all right. It's going to take a little longer than we'd all like, but we can get through this together!"

Sighing she said, "Now, Phillip you are grounded for a week. No friends over, no video games or movies. You will help me around here. Jamie, you are not grounded but you will help your brother around here after school because I of course will be back and forth at the hospital and I don't want to have to worry about you either. Agreed? "

The boys somberly nodded and Dotty continued. "The other thing is that I'm going to have a chat with Billy's mother as well as the other hens in this neighborhood to stop the gossip around here and tell them to mind their own beeswax! Clearly, the kids have heard comments about your mother from their parents, and it spread to school and I feel terrible about that, boys."

Lee said, "That's what I told Phillip earlier, but Dotty I don't know if you can stop it completely. It will die down eventually, but it's a hassle until it does."

Dotty nodded, "Yes, well I agree but I'd like to at least stop it from escalating any further! The boys have been through enough lately as it is."

Looking at her watch she said finally, "Okay, fellas. Why don't you head up and get ready for bed, hmm? I'll be up shortly. Tomorrow is a new day! "

The boys hugged and kissed Dotty and Phillip said, "Thanks for helping out today, Lee. I was sure I was gonna get suspended! "

Lee patted Phillip's back. "It's okay, Chief. I'm glad you boys feel comfortable to come to me if your grandmother isn't available. Good night. "

The two boys headed up and Lee went to the fridge and got a beer out and opened it. "Ahh! This is my relief today! "

Dotty put her bottle of wine away after pouring another glass and they clinked and sipped their drinks and Dotty said quietly, "You had a rough day as well? Beat up a co-worker?"

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "No, but I bottomed out at work. I broke down. I-I hadn't done that since my folks died. "

Dotty said, "I'm sorry. I guess we're all releasing something from this in our own way. Are you all right now? Do you want to talk? "

Lee kissed her cheek. "No thank you. I'm okay. Thanks for the concern though. No, I think I'm just gonna go home and hit the sack. By the way, I'm taking a leave of absence from IFF until Amanda's back home so I'll be able to help you guys out. Do you want help with the neighbors? Because I'm sure the gums will be flapping when I'm showing up around here more now. "

Dotty shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I know who gossips here and who doesn't. It will be shut down! "

Lee put the beer in the trash and he and Dotty walked to the door and he said, "Call if you need anything. Otherwise, I'll see you all in the morning. "

They hugged and Dotty shut the front door and locked it and checked the back doors locking them as well. Turning off lights, she headed up to her room exhausted hoping that soon things would be back to normal again.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

No More Games

Chapter Thirty Nine

After Dotty fed the boys their breakfast and they went off to their bus for school, she called Gwen Dorsett. She was sure the woman was one of the gossips in the neighborhood as well as Mrs. Barton. She invited the two over for coffee claiming she wanted to discuss the latest PTA function for that week.

They arrived at 10 A.M. and Dotty showed them into the living room and they sat down while Dotty served them and herself the coffee and she said, "I also have streudel. Any takers? "

Gwen claimed she was on a diet, but Dotty knew she was a liar on that score. She'd seen her at the previous month's picnic putting away at least three eclairs that Jenny Barton had made for dessert!

Dotty then said, "Jenny? Can I interest you?"

Jenny Barton shook her head, "No thank you. I have an appointment with my doctor this afternoon. I'd better not."

Gwen said, "So, Dotty. Tell us. You have an idea for the charity drive on Friday? We'd love to hear it."

Dotty then turned serious. "Actually ladies, it has come to my attention that certain rumors about my ill daughter have been swirling around the neighborhood and have somehow gotten to my grandsons school! Care to enlighten me on how that came about?! "

Jenny Barton said, "I don't know anything except that your Phillip is a bully! I should have sent the doctor's bill to you for Billy's broken nose!"

Dotty glared at her! "Oh come off it, Jenny! The school nurse even said it was just a bloody nose! Besides, he wouldn't have been in that condition if he hadn't been listening to you all gossiping! Gwen, I never see you out in the neighborhood before noon and there you were the morning I was taking Amanda to the E.R.! You couldn't wait to call Jenny and let her know so she could call others! You two are the most despicable people I know and I'm ashamed that I was ever associated with you!"

Getting up, Dotty went to the front door and opened it saying, "Yes, Amanda is ill right now, but it's still none of anyone's business but my family's! Now get out of my house and mind your own damn business! One more thing! I've spoken to the PTA president and he is going to remove you both from the board immediately! Won't your husbands be proud of you then?! "

Both women went through the front door and Gwen said icily, "This is far from over, Dotty! "

Dotty sighed. "I believe it is, Gwen. My house is clean and I've just removed the last of my trash! Good day, ladies! "

The women no sooner got through the door when Dotty found herself slamming it! She then marched herself to the kitchen and found Lee coming in the back door!

Shaking her head she said, "How long have you been out there? I didn't even see your car! "

Lee smiled. "I parked it down the block a bit and got here just when Mrs. Barton was going on about Billy's poor nose- unbelievable! I thought you might have needed help with them after all, but I was wrong. You were fantastic! I especially liked the part about you throwing out the trash once and for all! Amanda would be so proud of you! "

Dotty shrugged. "I don't know about all that, but it felt good letting them have it! I guess I needed to finally let some stress go, huh? "

Lee winked at her. " Now I know where Amanda gets her feistiness! No one messes with your family!"

Dotty smiled. "You got that right." The phone rang and Dotty picked it up. "Hello?" Her expression turned sunny! "Wh-What?! She is?!"

Lee mouthed to her."What is it? "

Dotty said quickly, "Oh, thank you so much for calling, Jill! We'll be right there! "

Dotty hung up and hugged Lee!

Lee said, "What is it? Is it Amanda?!"

Dotty nodded happily! "She's talking, Lee! She's not stuttering any more, but she's saying actual words and asking for things... she asked for us! "

Lee felt as if a giant weight was taken off both their shoulders! "Let's go see her then! "

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

No More Games

Chapter Forty

Lee and Dotty arrived at the hospital and met up with Dr. Craig. Dotty was excited and said, "How's our girl, Doctor? Can we take her home yet? What has she been saying? Is she still awake-?"

Dr. Craig put up both his hands! "Please, Mrs. West! I know how anxious you are, but let's take this a step at a time!"

Lee patted Dotty's hand and squeezed it gently and Dotty nodded saying, "Of course! I'm sorry, but she's been going through so much lately, I just want her well again."

Lee said gently, "Hey, he knows that. Take it easy." Looking at the doctor, Lee said, " Sorry. She and I have had a rough couple of days this week. Can we see her? "

Dr. Craig said, "Let's sit over here first. I need to tell you a few things. "

They all sat in the waiting area and he began with, "Jill went in to check on Amanda first thing this morning. She had the television on and was commenting on how silly everything seemed on it-even the news. Then she said how she had to water your garden when she got home. The trouble is that she's saying "That lady" instead of "Mother" to describe Mrs. West, and you, Mr. Stetson have been referred to as "That nice man " that came to see her. "

Dotty nodded saying, "Did she mention her boys at all? "

Dr. Craig said, "Yes. She said, "Those kids." You see, we're going to have to go slowly. She's apparently having trouble associating names with you at the moment. I'm sorry, but she's still got a way to go with her therapy. At least she's aware of people and places now, even if she doesn't use the proper phrases or names."

Dotty said, "Well, would it help if we told her things and showed her pictures in the meantime? "

Dr. Craig said, "Of course. It will certainly speed up her recovery time."

Lee said, "One more thing, Doc. Does she mention the accident at all? "

Dr. Craig said hesitantly, "Yes, but she becomes agitated and emotional about it. Her therapist feels we should go slowly on that area as well until she's come to terms with it on her own. He feels that she's still blaming herself for everything. "

Lee swallowed hard and Dotty looked at him saying, "Lee? What is it? "

Lee shook his head suddenly. "N-Nothing. Let's go see her, okay? "

They all walked toward Amanda's room and Dotty wondered why Lee looked so sad all of a sudden. Maybe he would talk to her later about it.

They all came in and Dotty went to Amanda's side and gave her a gentle hug. "Oh, my darling girl! I'm so glad to see you up finally! "

Amanda hugged her back saying, "You're the one with the nice tulips in her yard. Nice to see you again."

Looking at Lee, she said, "Do you live there too? "

Lee shook his head, "N-No. You and I work at a film company together. How are you feeling? "

Amanda said cheerily, "Ok. Thanks for coming to visit. You're such a nice man to do that."

Lee patted her hand and said, "You're very special to me, Amanda. More than you realize."

Amanda then said, "You're married aren't you? "

Lee was shocked! "No, I'm not. Why would you say that? "

Amanda said, "You used to hang around some lady for a while. What was her name? Anyway, you and she were together a lot. I used to wish-."

Lee said gently, "What, Amanda? What did you used to wish? "

Amanda got teary then and said, "That you'd look at me that way sometimes. But you just think of me as a sister type."

Dotty was confused. What was Amanda going on about? And why did Lee suddenly look ill?

Lee said, "Uh, excuse me. I've gotta make a phone call. I'll be back. "

The doctor followed him out and said, "I'm sorry. I know it's hard right now, but she will recover in time. "

Lee said shaking his head, "Tell Dotty I had to go, but not to worry. I'll be back. "

As he got in his car, he realized how far gone Amanda was and he wasn't sure if he could bring her back to him! He got on his phone and called Billy. " It's me. Amanda's awake finally, but she's far from being okay yet..."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

No More Games

Chapter Forty One

Lee went back to the Agency and met with Billy and Francine in Billy's office. He told them what Amanda's reaction was to seeing him and Dotty and said, "I just had to get outta there for a while..."

Francine said, "She can't think you're married to Leslie, can she? "

Lee sighed. "Dr. Craig said she still has a long way to go until things are normal for her again and I asked if she mentions the accident at all and he said she gets too upset about it so they don't mention it for now."

Billy said, "Lee, maybe you should explain to Dotty about Leslie. It would certainly help her to understand then why Amanda acted the way she did earlier about you."

Lee nodded and said," Yeah, but you still don't get this. This whole thing started because I didn't have the guts to be honest with either woman or myself to begin with and now it's kicking me right in the ass and I could lose Amanda for good this time! Not to mention that if I have this sit-down with her mother, I could blow things with her family as well! "

Billy put up a hand! "Hold on! You've been working with Amanda for almost three years now and have more or less gotten to "know" her family just by watching over the house and being a "shadow" of sorts. Does Dotty seem like the kind of person who wouldn't understand something like this? I can tell you that it happened to me.."

Lee chortled! "No way! Jeannie forced your hand? "

Billy smiled and shook his head, "No. Her mother. I'd been dating Jeannie for almost a full year when her mother decided enough was enough and that I should make it official. When Jeannie found out what her mother had said to me, via her father, she threatened to move out! Her mother said, "That's ok girl, as long as you and Bill have decided to make things right."

Lee shook his head. "Well, Dotty's someone you don't wanna mess with either! Let me tell you about what happened with the boys at their school and some neighbors who got a little too chirpy about Amanda's situation..."

When Lee finished telling Billy and Francine about Dotty's "discussion" with the neighbors, Francine said, "Whoa! Well, maybe you'd better talk to her then- I'm with Billy on that one! "

Lee said with a side long look at Francine, "Oh really? And when you and what's-his-name didn't get married, what did your dear old dad say? "

Francine said, "Oh, he'll still be disappointed in me even though it wasn't my fault what happened! Anyway, you've been alone a long time- by choice I might add. So I don't see why Dotty wouldn't understand at least some of why you weren't honest about your feelings. It's simple. You were afraid, but by the same token, so was Amanda. So you've both been missing out on something simply because you were afraid to try. Get me? "

Lee groaned and said, "Thank you Dear Abby! I'll be sure to come see you the same day I go see Sigmund Freud! "

Billy said, "All right, kids. Let's pipe down now. Lee, you've talked and gotten our advice-well meaning, I might add. Now it's time to talk to Dotty. Good luck."

Lee sighed as he left the office saying, "Thanks. I'll need it. "

When Lee got back to the hospital, Dotty was just coming from the elevator and she said, "I've been down in the cafeteria. Amanda's napping at the moment. She has another treatment in a while. Lee, I think it's time you and I had a talk, don't you? "

Lee nodded slowly. He was amazed how astute she could be on some levels. "Yeah, I do. Let's head back to the house, huh? "

When they got there Dotty said, "Tea or something else? "

Lee smiled. "No. Iced tea is fine, thanks. "

They sat in the family room and Lee said, "I don't really know where to start here. "

Dotty said, "How about just before Amanda's accident? She mentioned a while back that you'd said something she didn't like. What was it? "

Lee sighed. Might as well get this over with, he thought as she waited for his answer. "Okay. Amanda and I had been co-workers and then friends. Something changed around the time of the accident."

Clearing his throat Lee continued saying, "The day of the accident, I'd asked Amanda if she had plans for the weekend. She said if there was something we needed to work on then she'd fix her schedule. Then I told her that it could keep until Monday because I'd be away with my girlfriend."

Dotty sighed. "I see. And Amanda didn't take that too well?"

Lee shrugged. "I didn't notice. She just said something about having to leave early because the boys had checkups and our boss had ok'd it."

Dotty shook her head. "Obviously my daughter already had feelings for you and you had upset her by mentioning the said girlfriend. Let me ask you though, when you realized things had changed at least for you why didn't you just end things with the girlfriend then and you and Amanda could've talked? I can't help but think what could have happened if you two hadn't been so stubborn about each other's feelings! "

Lee nodded sighing, "I know. If it wasn't for my stupidity, none of this would've happened-!"

Dotty said interrupting him, "Now you just wait young man! It takes two people to make or break a relationship! Not everything is settled at the same time. She is as much to blame here as you are! I don't know your reasons for not being honest, but with Amanda, her marriage was very important to her and she may have been afraid to forge ahead because she assumed Joe wanted the same things and was wrong and didn't want to make another mistake. But she got two precious boys from that experience and wasn't sorry in the least on that point! "

Lee said, "What about Dean? She was dating him when we met. What happened there? "

Dotty chuckled, "Oh. Well, she'd only been divorced for a year then and I thought she'd hop right back on the saddle and try again. But my daughter is stubborn and afraid of change. She just kept resisting the idea of marriage until finally she let him go. It's funny. In my family, the saying was always, "Keep doing it 'til you get it right."

Lee half smiled. "And here you are, still single? "

Dotty shrugged. "Haven't found anyone like Amanda's daddy. But that's my demon."

Getting up, she said ,"So what have you decided to do about your relationship with my daughter? "

Lee got up and hugged her. "Keep working at it until I get it right? "

Dotty laughed! "That's the spirit! Let's go back and check on her. And on the way, you can tell me how you screwed up breaking up with the girlfriend..."

Lee shook his head as he helped Dotty into the car and started it pulling out of the driveway and thought,"This should be interesting. She can't think any worse of me at this point..."

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

No More Games

Chapter Forty Two

As Dotty and Lee walked into the hospital, she kept giving him looks of disbelief and shaking her head at him and finally he said, "Okay! I never said I was perfect! I haven't had any serious relationships before, so sue me!"

Dotty chuckled and shook a finger at him saying, "Oh, I'll do more than that if you ever do that to my daughter, trust me! "

Lee had told her in the car on the way over what had transpired between he and Leslie O' Connor. Taking Dotty's finger, he gently kissed it saying, "I'm never going to do that because she is it for me, got it? "

Dotty smiled. This man was a true eleven and when Amanda got better, she would tell her that! "Got it."

They got to Amanda's room and Jill came out closing the door and Dotty said, "Oh. Is the doctor in there with her? "

Jill sighed. "No, but she just got back from a treatment and she's not in the best of moods. Maybe you'll want to come back tomorrow. "

Dotty said, "Jill, I know my little girl and her moods and I'm going in there. Lee, would you care to join me?"

Lee swallowed hard as he saw Jill shaking her head. "Uh, Jill. How bad is it?"

Jill said,"Well, so far, she's cussed out an intern, me, and her therapist in the gym. I believe she asked in this way, "When do I get out of this hell-hole? " Now, I know how frustrated she must be, but I'm having Dr. Craig check the levels on her meds just in case. Has she ever been that way before?"

Lee shook his head. "She's only said the word "damn" once the whole time I've known her. Ordinarily, she just says "darn" or "shoot"or "oh my gosh".

Dotty nodded in agreement. "Yes, I raised a very even tempered girl. She gets angry like anyone else, but not to the degree you're speaking of. Maybe I'll go in and see if I can calm her down..."

Lee went to wait in the lounge while Dotty was in Amanda's room. A few moments later, she came out looking shell-shocked!

Lee came over to her and took her hand. "Hey, you all right? "

Dotty shook her head and said to Jill, "When Dr. Craig is adjusting her meds, could you please give her a sedative? We'll be back tomorrow. C'mon, Lee.."

As she walked away, Jill said to Lee, "I'm so sorry. Maybe she'll be okay in the morning."

Lee sighed and said, "God willing. There's something off when Amanda doesn't even want to see her mother. See you later. "

When he got to the car he helped Dotty in and they were heading back to the house. Dotty said, "I can't believe that was my girl in there! I mean, sure she gets angry and stubborn and even a little obstinate at times but Lee, she was talking like a sailor! I couldn't believe it!"

She then looked at the time and said, "Well, the boys should be home soon. Let's not tell them how today went all right? I don't want to upset them."

Lee nodded as they pulled into the driveway at last and got out. As they came through the front door and got to the kitchen, Dotty said, "I have leftover meatloaf. You're staying for dinner, aren't you? "

Lee was about to respond when the boys charged in the door seconds later slamming it! Phillip called out,"Hey, Grandma, we're home! "

Dotty came out to the hall and said, "Young man, what have I told you about slamming that door? You could knock it off the hinges!"

Phillip said meekly, "Sorry, Grandma. How's Mom? "

Jamie said, "Yeah. Can we go see her? "

Lee shook his head. "Not yet, guys. Her meds are making her unhappy at the moment. We just got home ourselves. "

Dotty said, "Besides, I need hugs from the two best kids in the world. C'mere! "

As she held them tightly Phillip said, "Okay, Grandma! I need to breathe now!"

Dotty let go finally kissing each boys head and swallowed hard saying, "Y-You know boys, someday you're going to miss these times together. Uh, I'm going to check my garden. Excuse me. "

She walked away wiping her eyes and Phillip said, "Lee, what's wrong with Grandma? She's kinda mushy right now. I didn't mean I don't love her, but-."

Lee nodded and said,"Let's go to the couch, guys. "

They joined him in the family room and he said,"Fellas, your grandma is missing your mom right now. We went to see her today and she wasn't in a very good mood. Her treatment and meds tire her out so she takes her crankiness out on everyone including your grandma. Your grandma just wants to know that she's loved and appreciated in some way. I know mushy can get real mushy sometimes, but it's just because your mom isn't here at the moment. So can you lighten up and deal with it for now?"

The boys nodded and said, "We'll go talk to her and then start our homework. "

They went to the back door and Lee said,"Thanks, guys."

As they left, Lee looked up and said, "Please, Amanda. For this family's sake, you've got to get better!"

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

No More Games

Chapter Forty Three

It was after Dotty got the boys off to school that Lee called. He asked, "You feel like going to the hospital? "

Dotty said, "Yes as a matter of fact. I just spoke to Jill a little while ago. She said Amanda had a good night and seems okay at the moment but she's having a treatment right now so we should come a little later. Come over and we'll have some coffee. "

Lee smiled. "Okay. See you soon. "

When he got there she let him in and said, "I want to apologize for yesterday with the boys. It just surprised me when they didn't really want hugs. They're getting too big, I guess."

Lee sighed. "Hey. They know how much you and Amanda love them. It's just-."

Dotty nodded. "I know. It's a "guy" thing. I guess you and your uncle didn't have any real moments to speak of, did you? "

Lee chuckled. "N-No. The day of the funeral, he patted me on the back and said, "You'll be all right, son." That was it. Thirty some odd years later, here I am, unscathed. I don't blame him for anything however. He was more or less put upon to raise me. He sure wouldn't have volunteered to do it, but it worked out. I'm okay. "

Dotty sighed. "I guess it's different when it's just men in a household, or barracks, or..."

Lee laughed out loud and said, "Uh Air Force base but yeah, you've got the right idea."

Dotty nodded and said, "The boys told me before they went to sleep that they pray for their mother and me every night. Her to get better and me for putting up with two kids that she shouldn't have to. "

Lee said, "Whew. What did you say? "

Dotty said, "I told them that at the risk of being more mushy than ever that I wouldn't trade them for anything and that I loved them completely and I always will. Then I gave them more hugs and kisses and said good night. They said they loved me too. They also said that you were not half bad yourself. "

Lee said, "Gee, I guess I rank up there with baseball cards and skateboards. What an honor!"

Dotty said, "Phillip said, "Yeah, Lee's really cool for someone who doesn't have kids. He actually gets us." Whatever that means. "

They laughed together and Dotty said, "Gosh, we've been talking so long that I forgot to make the coffee. Did you still want some? "

Lee said shaking his head. "No thanks. Why don't we just head over to the hospital? The treatment should be done in a little while anyway. "

Dotty nodded. "Okay. Let me grab my purse and keys. "

As they headed out to the car, Mrs. Lombardo from next door motioned Dotty over and handed her a letter and said, "Read on the way out, and prayers from all of us for Amanda. "

Dotty gave her a hug and thanked her and got in the car. As Lee pulled out and they left the neighborhood, he glanced at Dotty who whooped for joy as she read the letter!

He said, "What's got you all fired up? "

Dotty shook her head chuckling! "You simply won't believe this, Lee! This letter is from the husbands of Gwen Dorsett and Jenny Barton who apologize for their wive's callous behavior concerning Amanda. Their names have not only been removed from the PTA but from our HOA community as well! They go on to say that they've had a discussion with the two who will formally apologize to the said community at a later date! And it's signed by both men! I can't wait until I tell Amanda about this!"

Lee grinned as they pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out of the car. " That's great, Dotty! Now, if we can get more good news here, it would make our day even better! "

They entered the hospital and greeted Jill. Dotty said, "Is Amanda done her treatment yet? "

Jill smiled. "Yeah. She's in her room. I told her you'd be back. She's waiting for you ."They went in and Dotty hugged Amanda saying, "Good morning honey. How are you feeling? "

Amanda shrugged and said, "Okay I guess. Mother, I-I'm so sorry about yesterday. I don't know what got into me at all! I apologized to the staff here as well. I guess I'm frustrated from being here so long that it got me out of sorts."

Seeing Lee she said, "I'm surprised you'd want to be here at all these days. IFF can't survive without both of us you know..."

Lee smiled and sat on the edge of her bed saying, " True enough but it just so happens that I took a leave of absence- our boss suggested it, okay? Besides, your family and I have been getting to know each other during this time and it's going great so far right, Dotty? "

Dotty looked at Amanda and nodded saying, "He's been so helpful with me and the boys. A real godsend. "

Amanda swallowed hard. She couldn't believe how much she'd been missing since the accident! She said to Lee, "Could we take a walk? That is, they don't want me walking yet since I'm still a bit uncoordinated and-."

Lee said, "Say no more. " Looking at Dotty he said, "Do you mind? "

Dotty said, "Heavens no! You go take a walk around the grounds and I'll go get some coffee. Amanda and I will catch up later. "

Dotty kissed Amanda and left the room and Lee helped Amanda into the wheelchair and they went out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

When the elevator brought them down to the lobby area, Lee wheeled Amanda out to the garden area slowly and Amanda said, "I want to talk to you. Can we go a little further away from this area? "

Lee nodded and off they went near the trees where there were benches. Lee positioned Amanda in front of him as he sat on the bench and said quietly, "What's up? "

Amanda sighed, "I feel like I should apologize to you as well, Lee. My accident screwed everything up for you-."

Lee was stunned! "Wh-What do you mean by that? I'm exactly where I want to be right now! Haven't you been listening? Amanda, when I told you a while back how much you mean to me, how I love you with every part of my being, what did you think I was saying?"

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes and shook her head. " But you and L-Leslie-?"

Lee sighed and took both her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "Look, I was a total ass on this entire thing, okay? I shoulda been up front with both of you right from the beginning and I'm so sorry I wasted so much damn time trying to sort out my feelings for you! I guess I really was scared."

Amanda sniffed as tears fell. "I gotta know though. If you didn't want Leslie after all, then why did you want to go away with her that day? "

Lee swallowed hard and said, "Look, this might not help your recovery if we talk about that day just yet, okay? It would only upset you-."

Amanda shook her head saying, "It only will if you don't tell me the truth! Please, Lee? If you love me the way you say you do, then-? "

Lee nodded slowly. "All right. It was a stupid thought on my part to take her away to end things, but I couldn't see just taking her to dinner or getting on the phone or talking at my place, you know? Anyway, we were about to leave when Francine tracked me down and told me that you had been brought to the hospital. I never got to talk to Leslie until later and things got a little ugly. She realized how I felt about you when she witnessed me sitting in your room holding your hand and uh, kissing it. "

Amanda shook her head. "Oh, Lee!"

Lee sighed. "Yeah. So I tried telling her we could talk later but she'd already made up her mind. She said she was going to Indonesia but then she never went because-. "

Amanda sighed. "Mildred kidnapped us. Wow, so much has happened lately that it's a lot to take in. If I hadn't left early that day-."

Lee kissed her temple. "Hey. Stop it right there! If I hadn't mentioned the trip with Leslie, none of this woulda happened! "

Amanda groaned."Lee, I got upset! It was my fault that I left early and did that milk run-!"

Lee said, "No! It was Billy and Francine's fault on the milk run! Anyway, I think we've exhausted this subject for now, huh? Why don't I get you back to your room so you can rest, okay? "

He got up to wheel her back and Amanda said, "Well, I never said how I feel..unless you don't really wanna know."

Lee went to sit down slowly and said. "Okay, how do you feel?"

Amanda sighed as they held hands. She said, "You've been many things to me over the years, Lee Stetson. Exasperating, egotistical, and just downright rude. But you're also warm and caring and a bit shy and oh so wonderful! I can't imagine my world without you in it and I'm hoping you'll want to stay on with me and ride this crazy life with me and my family. What do you say, Scarecrow?"

He leaned over and they kissed passionately! When they broke apart finally, Lee sighed saying, "You know, we have three other people to consider here and I just think that-."

Amanda said,"Well, you go pick up the two from school later and I'll lasso Mother and we'll talk over everything tonight, agreed? "

Lee smiled and said, " Yeah. You are starting to look like yourself again. How are you feeling though? Are the treatments rough? "

Amanda shrugged. "They were at first but I'm adjusting. Anyway, I really hope Dr. Craig will let me go home soon and do the outpatient therapy."

Lee caressed her cheek. "Let's get you back. "

The two felt better than they had in a long time. Things were finally starting to come together for them just like they'd hoped.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

No More Games

Chapter Forty Four

Lee brought Amanda back to her room and Dotty helped get her settled.

He said, "Well, I'm gonna go get the two packages your daughter ordered. I'll be back soon.."

Kissing Amanda, he smiled and left. Dotty said, "Well, you two must have had a good talk. Anything you want to tell me about, dear? "

Amanda smiled."No, Mother. Not right now. But I do want to know what's been going on at home while I've been stuck here. Care to clue me in? "

Dotty got her purse and took out the letter and came over to sit in the chair near Amanda's bedside and said, "Before I show you this little gem, I have to tell you the highlights that came ahead of it..."

So Dotty filled Amanda in on the two culprits of the tangled mess that traveled to the boys school and got Phillip and Billy Barton into trouble at school.

Amanda gaped at her mother! "That's terrible! I can't believe in our neighborhood we have people like that! Is Phillip okay? Maybe I should-? "

Dotty patted her hand. "Now, now, darling he's all right! Lee had a talk with him and so did I. In fact, I had to punish him for fighting of course, but he said he was sorry and he won't do it ever again. I made sure Jamie got the same message. He wasn't fighting but Alma Dennis felt that he should be aware also of the no fighting rule at school and if they needed to talk that the counselors were there for a reason."

Amanda shook her head. "Whew! I've been wondering how they're handling me not being home. Guess I got my answer. I feel just awful about this, Mother! I'm so sorry you've had to bear the brunt of things! "

Dotty sighed. "Amanda! I'm fine. Besides, I've had fun telling those hens where to stick their business! "

Amanda was shocked! "Mother!"

Dotty shrugged and they shared a good laugh and then Dotty feigned unhappiness as she said, "The boys don't like hugs that much any more. I guess you'll just get a handshake now-."

Amanda sat up and chuckled! "Oh, I'm gonna hug them so much they'll be begging for you all over again!"

Dotty giggled! " I was hoping you'd say that!"

Meanwhile, Lee showed up at the school with Amanda's car and the boys got in. Jamie said as the boys buckled their seat belts, "Hey, Lee. We don't get out for another half hour. What's up? "

Phillip groaned and looked at Lee. "He acts more like Mom every day. It's starting to scare me, you know? "

Then looking at Jamie as he did an aside with his mouth he whispered, "Maybe we're going to the amusement park that opened up for this one weekend where they have the cool new rides-".

Jamie suddenly got excited and yelled, "Hey, yeah! Lee! Are we going there?!"

Lee shook his head, "No, sorry. We'll do that another time, but I do have another surprise for you-. "

Then out of Phillip's mouth came the word, "Damn!"

Lee gave him a look and said calmly," Where did you hear that word?! Wait.. don't tell me. I think I already know. But listen to me. I don't want you talking that way where we're going. It will definitely upset the person we're going to see and get you in a lot of trouble and then we'll all have to have a talk later, capice'?"

Phillip nodded and then realized who Lee was talking about! "We're gonna see Mom?!"

Lee winked at both boys and they cheered! He said starting the car, "Let's go! "

On their way, Lee stopped at Marvelous Marvin's and got snacks and shakes for them and on the way to the hospital, Jamie then said, "I don't know if Mom would like this. We're supposed to have granola bars after school right, Phillip? "

Phillip shook his head and beat his fist against the back of the driver's seat and said to Lee, "Please help me de-program this nerd!"

Then looking at his brother Phillip snarled, "Okay! When we get home, you can do not only your homework but also mine you little twerp!"

An angry Jamie then lunged for Phillip as Lee parked the car at last at the hospital.

Lee roared suddenly, "ATTEN-TION!"

Both boys stunned were alert!

Lee turned in his seat to face them and in a seriously threatening tone said, "I don't want to hear another peep out of either of you! We're going in to see your mother and you will behave like the true gentlemen that she and your grandmother have always taught you to be! Do we understand one another?!"

The boys both slowly nodded.

Lee sighed and got out of the car and went to open the back door to let the boys out and said, "Good. Now, march! "

Then he said, "Wait at the door for me. I gotta get the food."

When Lee came to meet them at the door, he heard Jamie whisper to Phillip,"Can he talk to us that way?"

Lee gripped both boys shoulders and said," I just did. Now move!"

Lee led the way when they got to Amanda's room and peeked his head in and said, "I have two special deliveries for one amazing mom!"

The boys rushed to Amanda's arms and she held them as if she'd never let them go and covered them with kisses!

Dotty and Lee stepped out of the room to allow them their privacy after Lee dropped off the food and Dotty said, "What's wrong? You look worn out."

Lee shook his head and chuckled saying, "I-I don't know. I need to get out of here for a while. Do you have an aspirin? "

Dotty smiled. "Oh, boy. What happened? "

When he couldn't answer, Dotty said, "Let's go to the cafeteria, hmm? "

When they got there, Lee got them two coffees and they sat at the far side of the room. Lee sat there and shook his head mumbling, "Me? Kids? What am I thinking here?"

Dotty folded her arms across her chest and said, "Lee Stetson, you love my daughter and she loves you and you want to make a commitment. Now, you've been here through this whole thing and I can't believe that you are letting two children's squabbles interfere with that!"

As Lee looked at Dotty she continued, "Now silly as this may sound I'm going to tell you something. Children are like dogs or whatever animal you choose to think of. They not only smell distrust and fear, they smell a sucker! And I don't mean a lollipop mister! Children have many angles in which to try to "work over" adults! Trust me. It doesn't fly in our house! Since they were babies, we've done our best to teach them right from wrong, and to teach them manners and how to treat others in this crazy world! But all we can do is our best. They need disciplne and structure above all! So if a little squabbling can get to you here, maybe you should rethink things-."

Lee shook his head and said to her,"N-No, no! That's not it at all, Dotty! Believe me when I say how much I appreciate all the advice you've given me lately, but that's not it! That's not at all what I mean! "

Standing up he suddenly yelled, "I turned into my uncle out in the car with those kids! They were fighting and my uncle took over my body! I'm the kind of guy that quite frankly didn't ever want kids or a home or anything until now! I'm truly scared here that I've become my uncle and I need help!"

Suddenly, he was aware that everyone in the cafeteria had stopped conversation to listen to him and he felt totally humiliated and slowly sat down!

Dotty tried to hide a smile as she then caught sight of Jill and signalled to her to come over.

Jill said, "What is it? Is he all right? "

Dotty nodded, "Y-Yes, but please go tell Amanda that we needed to go out for a bit and not to worry. We'll be back soon. "

Taking Lee's hand, she said, "C'mon, I think I know what you need. Let's go. "

Lee got up slowly and followed her saying slowly, "I just- I just- I don't know what happened back there. Am I cracking up? "

Dotty said, "Give me the car keys. I don't think you should be driving do you? "

Lee gave her the keys as they got in and Dotty said, "Tell me where you go to unwind after a long day at work. I think we'll start there and I also think that you should be back at work. Amanda's getting better but you need your routine again. It was very sweet of you to look after us but she'll be home before you know it and then we can talk about other things, all right?"

Lee was still shaken a bit and said, "I'm sorry you had to see me flip out."

Dotty smiled. "I've seen you through this whole thing but there's another phase coming and we have to bring you into it slowly. It's nothing to be ashamed of. A lot of men deal with change differently. "

They were about to leave the parking lot when Jill ran up to the car and handed Dotty her purse. "You almost forgot this."

Looking at Lee, she said, "Take care, Mr. Stetson. Bye."

Jill left to go back in to the hospital and Lee said, "Boy I must have looked like a real idiot in there just now! "

Dotty pulled the car out of the parking lot saying, "What? That? Oh, please! You didn't see Joe after Phillip was born!"

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

No More Games

Chapter Forty Five

Lee had Dotty drop him off at Nedlinger's and said as he got out of the car,"Again, I'm sorry for lashing out at the hospital. I've been all over the place since the accident happened. Please tell Amanda I'll call her later and tell the boys that I will talk to them soon and that I'm sorry."

Dotty nodded and sighed saying, "Please don't worry about it. This whole thing has taken a lot out of all of us. Just go relax now, all right? See you soon..."

Lee nodded and waved to her as she pulled away from the curb and left. When he got into the restaurant, he went to the bar, but then saw Francine and Billy in a booth and went towards them. "Hey guys, what's up? "

Billy gestured at the seat across from him next to Francine. "Well, we got a message that you were coming back to work which we thought was odd, considering you just put in for leave. You care to tell us what that's about?"

Lee slowly sat down and shook his head. "How did Dotty-?"

Francine said, "Wasn't her. Jill called and said you had become slightly unglued at the hospital and that maybe we could help you. First, let's order you a drink. We have a feeling it's going to be a long discussion. How about you?"

Lee groaned and nodded as Billy smiled and signalled for menus and drinks.

Meanwhile in Amanda's room at the hospital, she and the boys were having a long over-due about her illness and their school troubles.

Phillip said, "I'm really sorry, Mom. I couldn't help it! Billy really got me mad when he called you a space cadet! I had to-!"

Amanda shook her head and sighed,"Fellas, I'm sorry that I got sick and that I've been away so long from you, but that's still no reason for you to fight! Have you apologized to Billy since that happened? "

Phillip shook his head. "His mom's been keeping him away from us lately. We see him around school but that's it. She drives him to and from the place anyway. I wrote a note to give to him, but I don't know if he even saw it. Oh, and Mom? Grandma grounded me for a week for fighting- Jamie and I have been helping around the house since then. "

Amanda again shook her head and said gesturing to both boys,"C'mere. Give me a hug, okay? "

As they hugged her Amanda gulped saying, "Kids can be really cruel with their comments and I'm sorry you have been hassled that way. Now, I'm going to definitely have a talk with the two ladies who started all this and hopefully get things back on track. In the meantime, I need you boys to know how much your grandma and I love you and that nothing you ever say or do is going to change that! That is a forever promise, okay?"

As they nodded Amanda kissed their foreheads and pulled back slowly saying, "The four of us are a team and anybody that tries to mess with us is gonna be real sorry!"

Dotty came in and said, "Your mother's absolutely right." Looking at Amanda, Dotty said, "They told you about the fight? "

Amanda nodded. "Yes and Phillip knows how wrong he was. By the way, I sent Jill to find Dr. Craig because I want to go home. I just can't be here any more, you know?"

Dotty kissed her."Yes, dear. I'm no substitute for you, but we don't want you pushing yourself too soon, you know? "

Just then, Dr. Craig and Jill came in and Dr. Craig said, "I understand you want to leave our humble abode? Well, let's check you out. Boys, I'm sorry, but I need to examine your mother again. You can have her back in a little while. In the meantime, you can go to the cafeteria and have any ice cream you want on me, okay? "

The boys looked at Amanda expectedly, "Okay, Mom? "

Amanda nodded and said, "Yeah, but don't go crazy. One scoop for each of you. Your grandma's going with you. Behave yourselves, okay? "

Jamie said smiling, "We will, Mom! We love you! "

They hugged her and left and Amanda got teary and gulped saying to Jill, "I-I'm sorry. It's just-. "

Jill patted her shoulder and Dotty said, "I'm getting an iced tea, dear. Would you like anything?"

Dr. Craig looked at Amanda and then said to Dotty, "How about more tissues? "

They all laughed as Dotty left.

Later, Billy dropped Lee off at the hospital and said, "See you bright and early, Scarecrow. Dotty may be right about you coming back and getting your mind off things here for a while."

Lee nodded, "Thanks for the talk, Billy. I really needed it. See you later, huh? "

Billy drove off and Lee went into the hospital and went to Amanda's room, but it was empty! Everything was gone! " What the hell?!"

He went out to the nurses station and caught Jill as she was getting off the elevator. "Where's Amanda? Everything including her is gone!"

Dr. Craig joined them at that moment."Relax, Mr. Stetson! Amanda's been checked out and released. We're only to see her twice a week for her therapy sessions until she's totally healed. You just missed her leaving to go home. I'm sorry they didn't call you, but she's fine."

Lee shook his head, "Man, you really know how to freak a person out! Thanks for everything though. I-I guess my nerves are shot a little."

Dr. Craig smiled. "No problem. Happens all the time here."

He and Jill shook hands with Lee and as Lee got to the elevator and went inside and the doors closed, Jill said to Dr. Craig, "No problem? I thought he needed the sedative at times more than Amanda did!"

Dr Craig chuckled as he signed paperwork at the desk and nodded, "Yes, but he's that family's problem now! Let them calm him down. Back to work, Jill..."

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

No More Games

Chapter Forty Six

Lee pulled into Amanda's neighborhood and parked at the curb near her driveway since he didn't know how long he was staying.

Walking up to the door, he was about to ring the bell when Jamie opened the door and said,"Hi. C'mon in. Mom's upstairs but Grandma's in the kitchen. "

Suddenly he yelled inside for Phillip. "Hey, they're waitin' for us! Let's go already! "

Phillip flew through the door as both boys ran out and he yelled, "Nice to see ya, Lee! "

Lee shook his head as he wandered inside and called out, "Hello. Anybody home? "

Dotty came into the foyer and said, "For heaven's sake! Didn't the boys ask you to come in? "

Lee shrugged. "Yeah, but they were running late for something- it's okay. How's everything going? "

Amanda came downstairs slowly saying, "I'm okay, but I can't believe that Mother didn't call to let you know. I'm sorry. "

Dotty said, "Uh, I was a little busy getting you ready. Besides, I didn't have the restaurant number and the boys were with us- it was just a lot to deal with, all right? "

She went back to the kitchen and Amanda sighed. "Sorry. She's been a bit frazzled lately. I understand you had some issues as well? "

Lee cleared his throat and said in a low voice, "Hey, c'mon. Let's not do this right now. Let's go sit down, huh?"

Amanda nodded and they went into the family room and sat on the couch and Amanda said, "Okay. Out with it. How bad was it with the boys? "

Lee sighed. "It wasn't bad really. It's just that they argued in the car and I let loose on them a little. "

Dotty chuckled and giving Lee a knowing look, she went out to water her garden.

Amanda shrugged, "So what, you bellowed a little? I've heard you do that. What's the big deal ?"

Lee cleared his throat and decided to just come out with it. "It wasn't a big deal unless my uncle entered my body at that moment..."

Amanda gasped and covered her mouth with her hand and giggled slightly. "O-oh n-no! The Colonel?! Well, what did you say to them? "

Lee hung his head and shaking it said, "The word, "Attention." was used to start off and I ended my speech with, "Do we understand each other? "

Bringing his head up to look at Amanda once more he said, "I swear honey, I don't know where it came from. Scared the hell out of me frankly. "

Amanda held him to her and said, "Well, at least they behaved after that. "

Dotty came in then and said, "Did you tell her about the cafeteria scene? "

Lee sighed and giving Dotty a look said, "No, Rona Barrett. I was just getting to that. Sheesh!"

Amanda looked at both of them and giggled saying, "Maybe you two have been together too long. All right, so the cafeteria? "

Lee groaned, "Yeah, so I sat there and basically told your mother how I suddenly had turned into the Colonel while the boys were arguing in the car. Unfortunately, I was a little too loud and everyone there had stopped talking and watched a grown man flip out suddenly! "

Dotty came over and patted Lee's shoulders. "That is when I asked him where he goes to unwind after work and that I'd drop him off there. I also told him that he was going back to work because you were coming home and you were getting better and he didn't need to be here. Much as we appreciated all his help the last few weeks."

Lee stood up and said, "Well thanks for the chat ladies, but I'm gonna get going. "

He bent to kiss Amanda and said, "Get some rest, okay? "

Heading for the door, he said, "I'll call tomorrow. "

Amanda stood up and said, "Lee Stetson, you come back here! "

Lee turned slowly and came back. Amanda had the no-nonsense tone to her voice and he knew he was in for it! " Okay. What now? "

Amanda gave him a nonplussed look. "You aren't staying for dinner? Besides, we need to talk over a few things. Outside... please? "

Lee sighed and went to take Amanda's hand as she led them out and said to Dotty, "We'll be..uh..out here. "

They got to the gazebo and sat down and Lee said," Look, I'm sorry for anything I've said or done or am about to say or do that's going to upset you from here on out-."

Amanda's kiss stopped him cold! When they pulled back finally, she said, "Better? "

Lee sighed as he held her. "Much. Guess we both needed that, huh? "

Amanda nodded and said," Yeah. So, the reason we're out here is because I want to know if you've changed your mind about this whole thing seeing as you've been in this suburban minefield and you didn't volunteer. You were more or less drafted when I had my accident."

Lee started to speak, but Amanda said, "Please, Lee. I really need to know seriously what you wanna do here. I won't force you into anything. I know how much your independence means to you and I don't want to mess that up. So, I'm gonna go in for a bit and help Mother with dinner. When you're ready, let me know and we'll go from there, all right? "

Amanda got up and left a stunned Lee sitting in the gazebo! Lee thought, "What is going on here? What am I supposed to say now? "

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

No More Games

Chapter Forty Seven

Lee was thrown by Amanda's statement before she went back into the house! Hadn't he proved enough to her, that she meant everything to him and he'd always be there for her and her family no matter what?

Getting up from the bench, he began to get angry and started to pace! What the hell was she trying to do? Was she so scared of getting married again that she'd start making excuses for why it suddenly wasn't a good idea to be together?

As Amanda was looking through the fridge for cucumbers for the salad, Dotty was watching Lee through the kitchen window and noticed how angry he looked. It was not a good sign.

Shaking her head as she looked at her daughter, she thought to herself, "Amanda Jean, what is wrong with you?! You have a perfectly good, kind, decent human being out there who is crazy about you! Besides that, he's an absolute eleven! "

But as Dotty looked back at where Lee was, he was suddenly gone! Dotty said running to the front door to go out, "No, no, no! Don't leave! "

But as Dotty went to the driveway, Lee was already gone! Dotty gritted her teeth and shook herself! "Damn you, Amanda! "

She marched back into the house and went to get her purse and keys and Amanda said, "What is it, Mother? Did you forget something at the store?"

Dotty was beyond angry but simply said, "Yes. I will be back. You stay put, young lady. I'm going to see to it that all is not lost here! "

She slammed out of the house frightening Amanda! What in the world got into her mother all of a sudden?

Just then, the boys came in and Phillip said, "Wow! Grandma is sure steamed! Wonder what's eating her? "

Amanda said, "I don't know, fellas. Just a second. I'll be right back."

Amanda headed for the backyard and realized that Lee was gone! She went back into the house and said to the boys, "Did either of you see Lee on your way back ? "

They shook their heads and Jamie said, "Mom, what's the matter? "

Amanda looked suddenly pale and the boys helped her to the couch but she said, "It's all right guys. I'm okay, but I think I messed up here big time."

Getting on the phone, she dialed Lee's car phone but there was no answer. Hanging up, she sighed. She'd just have to wait for Dotty to return and hope the woman was calmer by then.

She got up from the couch and said, "Guys, could you please help me with the rest of dinner here since I'm not great at managing on my own yet? Grandma has most of it done, but I need to put the marinade in for the meat and let it sit until the oven's ready. It's her world famous pot roast."

The boys said in unison, "Yum!" They set to work helping Amanda prepare the rest of the dinner.

Meanwhile, Dotty pulled up to the Georgetown apartment complex where Lee lived and parked the car. She certainly hoped she could fix the situation that her stubborn daughter created. She stopped somewhere where there was a pay phone and called IFF asking for Francine.

She explained the problem saying, "I'm sorry to trouble you, but for some reason, Lee's address isn't in the phone book and I just called his house and there's no answer. Here's what happened..."

When Dotty finished her story, Francine sighed. "Well, they do go through ups and downs. That's for sure. Hopefully you can work this out between them and that their friendship isn't ruined because of it. "

Once getting the address, Dotty thanked her and they said their goodbyes and Dotty hung up saying, "Friends? I as much told her that they were in love! I guess she misunderstood or something."

Getting out of the car, she reached the doorway and the doorman said, "May I help you? "

Dotty said, "Yes. I'm here to see Lee Stetson. He does live here, doesn't he? "

The doorman said, "Yes, m'aam. #403."

Dotty smiled, "Thank you. "

She got to the elevator and got up to Lee's floor and found his place and knocked. A few moments later, Lee opened the door and was surprised! "Dotty! Wh-What are you doing here? "

Dotty said, "Trying to save your relationship with my daughter by any means possible! May I come in? "

Lee nodded quickly, "Y-Yeah, sorry. I'm just surprised, that's all. How did you find me? "

Dotty came in as Lee took her coat and purse and put them on the chair and they sat on the couch. She said, "Well, I tried calling but you weren't answering, so then I looked up your name in the phone book for D. C. but it wasn't listed. Why is that? "

Lee thought quickly and said, "Well, we get bombarded with people thinking we're big shot Hollywood producers who can get them into movies and TV, but we just do documentary films. Anyway my first year with IFF someone broke into my apartment and my car so we put the kabosh on addresses for phone books..."

Dotty seemed to buy that explanation as she said, "Oh my! That's terrible. Anyway, I came to ask you to come back to the house. Whatever Amanda's problem is, we can talk it all out and get you two back on track-."

Lee put up a hand! "Wh-Whoa. You think I left because she told me to go? "

Dotty shrugged, "Well, one minute you were there and the next...well I didn't know what to think frankly. May I ask why you did leave? "

Lee got up and said, "Excuse me please. I'll be right back..."

Lee got up and went to the bedroom for a minute. When he came back he put a tiny box on the coffee table in front of her.

He said, "I almost did this another time, but the woman I wanted went ahead and married someone else without knowing how I really felt. I never got the chance to propose to her and it subsequentally made me think that it just wasn't meant to be. That I wasn't meant to have that kind of happiness like my folks did."

Dotty touched his hand but Lee said, "Let me finish please. "

Dotty nodded slowly and Lee continued," I met your daughter at a train station three years ago after asking her to help us with a location shoot. I never met anyone like her before. It was that once in a lifetime feeling, you know? "

Dotty swallowed hard nodding as she said, "Her father and I met the same way. Oh, not where you did of course, but the feeling was the same. "

Lee said,"Anyway, we were co-workers, then slowly became friends. I kept telling myself that there were too many reasons why we couldn't make it work, but certain jobs we had kept putting us together-screen shots for promos, ads for the PBS stations. and our business trips to Europe and all. Then one day, I met Leslie O'Connor and proceeded to date her thinking I'd forget about Amanda. Well, you see how I screwed that up."

Dotty said, "But then Amanda got hurt and you couldn't push your feelings away any more? "

Lee shook his head and swallowed hard saying,"N-No, because if anything were to happen to her I knew right then I wouldn't want to be here without her."

Then picking up the box he looked at Dotty with tears in his eyes and said, "This was my mother's engagement ring. I told myself that if I ever did this again it was going to be with the right woman. Well, I've found her but I have absolutely no clue how to get it through her beautiful thick skull how much she means to me and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her! "

Dotty hugged him and said, "I assume the boys and I are included in this as well? "

Lee smiled, "Well, assuming I have your approval, blessing, whatever?"

Dotty nodded and got up pulling him with her and said, "Please! I approved of you the first day we met in the hospital! And you know how the boys feel about you. Now, are you coming back with me and bringing this jewel with you so you can really propose, mister? "

Lee chuckled as he helped Dotty on with her coat and handed her the purse and keys. Teasing he said, "I dunno. I may need to think this over some more-."

Dotty swatted his arm! "D-Don't you dare make me regret coming here! Now move it! "

Lee with a swagger like John Wayne's said, "Don't mind if I do, m'aam.."

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

No More Games

Chapter Forty Eight

Lee and Dotty arrived back at the house to find Phillip and Jamie watching a movie and Dotty said, "Boys, where's your mother? "

Jamie said, "We don't know, Grandma. Hi, Lee."

Lee smiled at the two young men that he hoped would be happy at what was to occur shortly. "Hi, fellas. What do you mean you don't know?"

Phillip shrugged. "She was acting kind of weird after Grandma left. She wasn't sick, but she said she had to go out-."

Dotty shook her head and sighed, "That child of mine is driving me crazy! Did she say where she was going? "

Jamie shook his head. "Nope. Just said she's ruined everything. Then she left after we helped her finish getting dinner ready. I don't get it either."

Dotty went to sit on the couch and wrung her hands and began crying, "I just can't take this any more! What is happening to my little girl?"

Lee went over and kissed her temple and said softly, "Don't worry, huh? I'll find her. You've done enough for this family already. You just sit tight here with the boys and I'll be back soon."

Phillip said, "Lee, if you don't know where she is, how are you gonna find her? "

Lee smiled and said, "By checking obvious places first, Chief. In fact Dotty, why don't you start dinner without us. We may be a while at that, and I don't want these two to fade away, huh? "

Dotty nodded and said, "Well, all right. If you're sure..."

Lee winked at them and left taking the rental car that Dotty drove. He pulled out of the driveway muttering," I hope to God you're somewhere safe Amanda, because I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

He checked all her haunts, old and new and came up empty. Next, he drove to all the tourist areas around D.C. Still nothing.

He got off the GW Parkway and headed back to Arlington when it suddenly dawned on him where she might be.

He'd already scoped out the Reflecting Pool, and Rock Creek Park. Nothing there either.

He felt ridiculous not realizing sooner that she just might be where it all began for them!

As he pulled into the train station parking lot and parked he said, "No where left to go but up, sweetheart."

He got out and merged through the crowds of people until he came near the platform area where he first grabbed her elbow. He played the scene out in his mind like it was yesterday...

"Walk with me." "I certainly will not! "

He chuckled as he remembered their outfits. He in a waiter's suit, she in a nightgown with her coat and scarf on of course!

As he looked around slowly he finally saw her a few feet from where he stood, facing the opposite direction sitting on a bench!

Breathing a sigh of relief he went slowly to her and gently touched her shoulder, making her jump!

Amanda shook her head! "What are you doing here? I thought we were over..."

Lee said, "Over? Honey, in order to be over, we would've had to have dated for a while, or in our case, start to date! Now after nearly three years, I think it's time to make some serious changes, don't you? "

Amanda sighed and said sadly, "I don't think we can. Too much has happened and it's been my fault-."

Lee shook his head and put himself in front of her and knelt down holding the box he had in his pocket and said,"Amanda Jean West King, you are my heart and soul and my sole reason for being on this earth right now. I never thought I'd find someone as wonderful and special as you to have in my life. No, my sweetheart. I am the ass in this whole equation..."

Then he opened the box and Amanda gasped as she looked at the ring! Lee went on saying, "Let's start a new chapter in our lives, honey. It can only get better from here..."

Amanda sighed and gulped and tears streamed down her face as she sat there stunned!

Lee cleared his throat and looked around at the crowd forming! "Uh sweetie, maybe now would be a good time to you know, answer? "

Amanda nodded happily and still crying said, "Yes, yes, and yes! "

The crowd cheered as they kissed passionately and Lee put his mother's ring on Amanda's finger and Amanda teased Lee by saying, "Gee, I hope the family will be okay with this..."

Lee brought her up with him and laughed saying, " Let's go home and find out, shall we? "

As the happy couple walked away from the train area and headed for the parking lot, Leslie O'Connor had stepped off the train and watched them go saying, "Have a good life, Lee. You deserve every happiness."

It surprised her that she wasn't angry any more but being away gave her much time to reflect on her own life and choices and it was then that she realized it wouldn't have worked for them anyway. Their jobs would have left them little time to be together, much less start a family which is what she'd been thinking about since Indonesia.

Picking up her bag, she headed for the parking lot, but stopped at a pay phone to make a call.

When the party answered she said, "Tony? Hi, it's Leslie. Yeah, I just got back into town and was wondering if you'd like to have dinner..."

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

No More Games

Chapter Forty Nine

Lee and Amanda came back to the house to find Dotty in the kitchen doing the dishes.

Amanda said, "I'm home and I brought my guy with me..."

Dotty dried her hands hurriedly and rushed over to hug Lee and Amanda saying, "Is this good news or bad? "

Lee shrugged, "Well, that depends on you guys-."

Amanda touched Lee's hand. "Wait a minute, sweetheart." She then looked at Dotty and said, "Where are the boys? "

Dotty said, "Upstairs. They were awfully worried when you ran out of here, darling. "

Amanda said nodding, " I know. I'm sorry I worried you too. "

Facing Lee, Amanda said, "Do you mind waiting here? I gotta talk to them alone. Do you understand? "

Lee said gently, "Hey. They'll be okay. But I know this is something you gotta do, so go ahead..."

Dotty said, "He can help me dry the dishes."

Lee shrugged, "See? I'm fitting in already. "

Amanda smiled and kissed him and then went upstairs. She found the boys in her room watching their favorite show and turned off the TV. "Hi fellas. Let's have a talk, okay? "

She settled between them on the bed and held them close saying, "I'm okay. Better than okay at the moment and I want to apologize for frightening you both so badly. "

Phillip shrugged saying, "Gee, Mom, you were sick. You couldn't help it. Grandma and Lee kept telling us you were gonna be okay again, but it would take a while. "

Jamie said in agreement, "Yeah, but you were upset earlier and we just thought you went to find Lee. Did you? "

Amanda said, "Well actually, he found me. Hey, we have to have a serious talk here- the three of us. Now, it's just been us since your daddy left and then Grandma came to live with us and then I was seeing Dean-well anyway, I want to ask you if you would be able to handle one more change. It's a good one I hope but I really need your imput here because you guys are my whole life and I don't do anything without talking to you first, okay?"

Phillip said, "Lee asked you to marry him, didn't he? "

Amanda nodded and said, "As my oldest, how do you feel about that? "

Phillip shrugged, "I don't know. Jamie? How do you feel?"

Jamie said, "Well, would we have to move and change schools? I dunno if I'd like that. "

Amanda put up a hand, "Relax, sweetie. Nothing has been decided yet. It just happened, but I want you to know that I'm sure about him. I haven't felt this way about anyone since your daddy."

Sighing, she looked at Phillip and couldn't tell really what he was thinking. "Honey, what is it? You can tell me. I'm not gonna get mad or anything."

Phillip shook his head and said, " I gotta think about this. Excuse me, Mom..."

He left the room and as much as she wanted to go after him to find out what was bothering him, she knew he needed to be alone for a little while.

Jamie said, "Want me to get him back, Mom? "

Amanda kissed her youngest and said, "No sweetheart. Thank you though. Phillip needs to work this out on his own I think. Can you be a good brother and leave him be for now? "

Jamie nodded and said,"Yeah, sure. But doesn't he want you to be happy like I do and Grandma does?"

Amanda said,"I'm sure he does baby, but it's obviously harder for him than I thought it was going to be. Listen, why don't you go get ready for bed now and I'll see where your brother went, okay? "

Jamie nodded and hugged her. "I love you, Mom. "

Amanda kissed his cheek. "I love you too. And don't worry about this. Like I said, we still need to decide on certain things, all right? Now go on, scoot. "

They went their separate ways and Amanda went downstairs and found her mother reading.

Amanda said, " Mother, where's Phillip? "

Dotty sighed. "He's outside on the phone. He said he needed to talk to Joe- that he was a little confused on certain things. And Lee is out on the front steps waiting for you looking like he lost his best friend or something. I want to give you my imput, Missy! I've liked him since day one and I already feel like he's part of this family and if you delay this any longer, I daresay that you'll lose him and you know I'm right! Now, I know the accident didn't help any but if you two hadn't been so stubborn to begin with, you'd have been together long before this!"

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes and she nodded as they fell and she wiped them away with the back of her hands and sniffed saying, "You're right, Mother. I'm gonna go talk to Lee, but leave Phillip alone right now, please? He'll come to us when he's ready. "

Dotty nodded in understanding and said, "Good luck, dear."

Amanda went out the front door and closed it and sat next to Lee. "Are you okay? I'm sorry how this turned out tonight. I wanted everyone to be happy about this, but-"

Lee sighed and kissed her saying, "Honey, I'm not mad at all. I mean I can see where Phillip's thinking is right now. He feels as though he's lost his dad for good this time and he doesn't know how to handle that. I understand why he's confused at the moment. How's Jamie taking it? "

Amanda brushed stray tears away and shrugged. "H-He just wants me to be happy and he thought Phillip did too and now he's a little confused as well by Phillip's reaction."

Just then Dotty opened the door and said, "Jamie said he was tired and went to bed. Phillip is off the phone, but went up to the treehouse. Do you still think he should be alone, dear? "

Amanda shrugged and looked at Lee.

Lee then stood up taking Amanda's hand and squeezed it saying softly, "Let me try to talk to him. He may not listen to anything I'm saying, but it's worth a shot. What do you think? "

Amanda looked at Dotty who said, "Well, something has to be done. He's liked you so far. I just don't understand this."

Lee helped Amanda up and they all went into the house. Lee headed for the back door saying, "Dotty, remember that speech you gave about mothers and grandmothers? Well, the same principle basically applies here. Only it's for fathers and sons which is why I get Phillip's attitude right now. Excuse me..."

As Lee headed out the back door, he didn't have a clue what to say to Phillip, but it was time for them to be a real family once and for all...

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

No More Games

Chapter Fifty

Lee stepped out onto the patio closing the back door and sighed. The phrase,"Rome wasn't built in a day." suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks! He knew someday he'd pay for saying that realizing that it applied in this very situation.

Bracing for the next wave, he squared his shoulders and went up the ladder of the treehouse and knocked on the door. "Hey, Chief. It's Lee. Mind if I pull up a branch? "

He heard sniffling and a sigh as Phillip slowly opened the floor door to let him in saying, "No, but watch the leaves. You know how Mom hates a mess..."

Lee chuckled as he came in and settled against the back wall next to Phillip. At least the boy had a sense of humor somewhere here, he thought. He cleared his throat and said, "So, I understand you had a talk with your dad. How did that go, if you don't mind my asking? "

Phillip shook his head and sniffed and covering his eyes with the palms of his hands cried new tears as he said, "H-He's gone and he's never coming back again! I mean, you're a great guy and all, but he's gone! Why doesn't anybody here get that?!"

Lee realized now what Phillip was upset about! Gently taking the boy's hands away from his face and squeezing them gently Lee swallowed hard as he said, "H-Hey, pal. Look at me. Look at me!"

Phillip did and shrugged saying, "S-Sorry, I can't help crying here. It's just that-."

Lee put his arm around him and nodded. "I know, I know. But I want you to hear me now when I tell you that there is a BIG difference between what you went through with your dad, and what I went through!"

Sighing deeply he continued. "Phillip, imagine that you and your brother are 4 maybe 5 years of age and there's a crowd of people there in a church and there's two coffins there. After a priest does his sermon and the sad music ends, you have endless strangers come up to you and pat you on the head or the shoulder and say, "You'll be okay," Things will be better soon," and the ever-popular, "Poor little boy. I wonder if he understands what happened to his parents." Anyway, I didn't tell you all that for sympathy, pal. I wanted you to understand that just because I'm here does not mean I'm gonna keep you from your dad. Ever. My parents are gone, but yours are still here with you. "

Pulling Phillip close Lee said, "Your dad is in Africa, sweetheart. You can call him whenever you want and I know for a fact that if you guys really needed him, he'd be there for you. You have a bond that no one could break. But I really love your mom with everything I have and I want you all to be a part of my life. For the rest of my life. Understand? "

Phillip nodded slowly. "Okay. Thanks for talking to me and I'm sorry if I was such a dweeb about everything. Um, do you mind if I go to bed? I'm kinda beat."

Lee shook his head as they both got up. "Nah. I'm kinda beat myself. "

He followed Phillip down closing the door behind him and they saw Dotty and Amanda sitting at the picnic table and Lee realized they must have heard everything!

Phillip hugged Amanda saying,"I'm sorry Mom. I'm okay now. I love you. "

Amanda kissed him and held him tight saying, "You have nothing to be sorry about but I'm glad you're feeling better about things. And I love you too, sweetheart."

Dotty hugged and kissed him as well. "Good night, love. "

As Phillip went in he looked back at his mother and Lee and said, " Let me know if you need help with the wedding stuff, okay? Good night. "

Lee sat down next to Amanda and sighed deeply saying, "You have two amazing kids there!"

Dotty smiled and yawned, "Yeah, they are terrific aren't they? Well, good night. Can I trust that everything's settled here now?"

Lee got up and hugged her. "Yeah, another crisis solved. Sleep tight..."

Dotty hugged her daughter next and said, "I have the den set up so he doesn't have to call for a cab. Good night. "

Dotty went in and Lee and Amanda shook their heads and Lee sat down again taking Amanda's hands in his and said, "Well, here we are..."

Amanda nodded. "Yep, here we are. So, are you still on board with this whole thing? I mean, it's not always gonna be a bed of roses as you saw tonight and I just want you to really think before we go ahead with anyth-."

Lee kissed her silencing her ramble! When he pulled back finally he said, "Amanda, if you heard any or all of what I was saying to your son I meant every single word. I want you with me now and always. Got it? "

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay. So now what? "

Lee got up bringing her with him and said," Now, we go to bed and we start again tomorrow. We have a lot to do, so let's take it a day at a time, all right? "

They went in the house and Lee walked with her to the stairs and kissed her saying, "I am one lucky guy."

Amanda sighed hugging him and said whispering in his ear, "And don't you forget it, buster! "

Letting go Amanda started going up and turned saying,"Oh. Forgot to lock up."

Lee put up a hand."Ah-ah! Allow me. You just go to bed now. Scoot."

Smiling, Amanda went up. Lee watched her go into her room and sighed. He then went around to lock all the doors and then finally took himself into the den but not before bringing the phone in with him. He had calls to make. He was finally settling down and making plans for their future. Whatever came up from now on, they'd face it together and he wouldn't have it any other way!

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

No More Games

Chapter Fifty One

Lee smelled coffee as he woke and then remembered he'd stayed in Amanda's den last night.

Getting up, he got his jacket and shoes on and went out to the kitchen and greeted Dotty and the boys and said, "Amanda awake yet? "

Dotty nodded. "Yes. She's in the shower now. She should be down shortly. Would you like some breakfast? I could make some eggs or-? "

Lee shook his head. "No thanks. I don't really do breakfast but I will have some coffee. I've gotta go to the office anyway."

Dotty got him a mug and poured while Lee got the cream. Lee at one point noticed her staring at him and he said jokingly, "Yeah, I know I need a shave. I'm stopping at my place before work...what's wrong? "

Dotty smiled. "Nothing. It's just that I can't believe this is actually happening."

The bus honked just then and the boys ran out with their books yelling their goodbyes and of course slamming the door! Then Dotty saw they left their lunches. "Oh, my gosh- boys!"

Lee grabbed them and went out and whistled and Phillip caught both as Lee threw them and he yelled to both, "Have a good day, guys! "

The boys waved as the bus left the neighborhood and Lee went back in. As he got back to the kitchen, Amanda greeted him with a kiss and said, "Thank you for that. They're always forgetting something. Guess I'll have to remind them once again to have everything ready at night."

Lee said, "They're kids, honey. Goes with the territory. So ladies, what's on your docket today? "

Amanda said, "Well the grocery, the dry cleaner and then later-."

She stopped and Lee said, "What is it? "

Amanda shrugged, "It's just my therapy session. It's not that I'm worried about it, but I've been feeling better and I want to use my car. By the way Mother, we have to drop Lee off first because of work-. "

Lee shook his head. "Not necessary. I called for a cab last night to get me this morning because I want to see if your car is fixed and then I will come back and get Dotty and she can drive the car home, okay? "

Amanda giggled and Lee said, "What? "

Amanda said, "You say I ramble and you just did it! Very nice!"

Lee shook his head and groaned, "All right, I slipped. Big deal..."

A car honked outside then and Lee said, "Okay, I'm off. See you later."

He left and Dotty said to Amanda, "Darling, have I told you how wonderful I think he is? "

Amanda teased, "No, not in the last 15 minutes you haven't..."

Dotty groaned, "Okay, Missy. I get it. Let's go already..."

They got to the store and were greeted by Mrs. Lombardo in the parking lot. She hugged Amanda and said, "We're so happy you're feeling better. How are the boys?"

Amanda said, "Well, they've been worried about me, but things are a little better now. I understand things in our neighborhood have been juicy, hmm? "

Mrs. Lombardo sighed and said in a low voice," Be ready. The Dorsetts and the Bartons will be at the P.T.A. meeting tonight at the school."

Amanda said, "Oh, I'll be there. Trust me. I need to catch up with real business, not just the gossips..."

Dotty sighed and said, "Dear, don't worry about them. They've been handled." Looking at her watch, she said, "Well, we have to get going. Nice to see you, Gina. "

She left and Amanda followed her mother into the store and said, "Mother, why did you do that? She was just telling us-."

Dotty said crisply, "Because I don't want anything to ruin your recovery! My gosh, you've been through enough lately and frankly I don't think you should go to that meeting! It's just a bunch of people that get together to malign one member or another depending on the circumstances and they don't really tend to the business at hand. I mean, you've seen them when they get fired up. It's ridiculous! Let's get the shopping done now, all right? "

Meanwhile at the boys school, A classmate of Jamie's stopped him in the hall. "Hey, Jamie. How's your mom? "

Jamie said, "She's okay. Uh, I gotta get to class-."

The classmate said, "I heard she gets around pretty good now."

Jamie shrugged, "She still has to have therapy but she's hopin' to be able to drive soon."

The boy then said, "I heard she was pretty good when your dad took off too. Hey, my uncle's divorced. Maybe he and your mom can-."

Just then, Phillip walked up and said angrily, "Knock it off, Trainor! Leave Jamie alone!"

Paul Trainor stepped in front of Phillip and said in a menacing voice, "Or what, King? You gonna handle me like you handled Barton?"

The history teacher then approached the boys and said," All right! What's going on here? Why are you two in the hall? "

Phillip said, "Trainor here was talking to my brother and talking trash by the way and I was just telling him to leave Jamie-." But as he looked around suddenly, Jamie was gone!

Groaning he looked at the other boy and said, "Great! Just great! Oh, boy! " Then, Phillip took off like a shot! The teacher was yelling after him, but Phillip didn't care. He had to find out where Jamie went!

He checked the schoolyard. Nothing. He went to the park. Still nothing. Taking another shot, he saw a public bus pull up at a street corner and ran towards it and got on, giving the fare and he sat down. Phillip thought maybe Jamie went to the mall. He certainly wouldn't have gone home.

There were just some things they couldn't talk to Amanda or Dotty about and this was one of them! This was worse than what Billy said about their mother. Why were people being this way?

Paul didn't even know their mother which made it harder for Phillip to understand. Phillip shook his head vowing to get Paul and the rest of them back for spreading lies!

Meanwhile at the Agency Lee told Billy and Francine about his engagement to Amanda and Billy said, "I saw this coming for a while now, son. Congratulations!"

Francine however was a different story. She was looking at files and mumbling and Billy said, "Francine, didn't you hear Scarecrow? He said he and Amanda are getting married! "

Francine then looked up and off-handedly said, "Yeah, no sorry. That's great, Lee. I gotta get all this down to Legal or Smyth will have my butt in a sling. Excuse me..."

The two agents looked at one another when Francine left suddenly and Billy said," I'm sure it's just shock. She'll be fine when it sinks in. So, when's the big day?"

The phone rang and Billy answered, "Melrose? Who? Oh, all right, I'll put him on."

Billy handed the phone to Lee. "It's the boys school. They can't reach Amanda or Dotty so..."

Lee nodded and took the receiver. "Stetson? Yes... wait. Both are gone? What happened? All right, all right. I'm on my way."

Hanging up he sighed and Billy said, "What now? "

Lee groaned, "Apparently, this kid was getting in Jamie's face about his mom and making snide remarks. Anyway, Phillip went to defend Jamie and Jamie took off and then Phillip went after him. Geez, it's never ending with this family! "

As Lee got to the door Billy remarked, "And yet you still want to be a part of it?"

Lee sighed, "I wish there were more ups than downs at this point but yeah, very much." He got to the elevator and went in, almost knocking Francine down! "Ooh, sorry. I gotta go. Hey, later you and I are gonna talk, okay? "

Francine shrugged. "I'm fine, Lee. Now go already. "

Lee got down to the Agency garage and said to Leatherneck, "Is Amanda's car ready? "

Leatherneck said, "Yeah, you can take it any time. "

Lee said, "I need one more thing put in there. A car phone. Put it on my tab, okay? I'll bring Amanda's mother back later to get it in the IFF parking lot."

Leatherneck said, "You got it, Ace."

Lee got to the school and talked to the vice principal. She said, "You're getting to be a regular here. And not in a good way."

Lee nodded at her,"I know. Now what happened exactly? "

Mrs. Dennis brought a young man in and said to the boy, "Tell Mr. Stetson what you said to Jamie, young man."

Paul Trainor was nervous. "It-it was-I was just kidding around!"

Lee cleared his throat and said calmly, "Just tell me the truth, son. I'm not going to hurt you."

Paul sighed, "Well, all I said was that I heard his mom was getting around pretty good now."

The vice principal said,"And what else, Paul? "

Paul sheepishly said, "Well, that she also got around pretty good when Jamie's dad left too. "

Lee shook his head."Unbelievable! "

Looking at Paul he said, "Okay, pal. Here's how we're going to fix this. You get all your buddies and put the kabosh on this thing 'cause I'm pretty sure I know where this started and how I will end it!"

Paul swallowed nervously,"Y-Yes sir, but I didn't start it! Really!"

Lee put an arm around the boy's shoulders."I know, pal."

Leaving the office Lee said to the vice principal, "It always leads back to the parents. There's a meeting tonight, right? "

She said, "Yes, 7:00 in the school auditorium. You're coming? "

Lee smiled, "Oh, I wouldn't miss it! Mrs. King and her mother will be there also. See you then! "

Getting out to his car, he pounded the steering wheel! What the hell was this neighborhood coming to? He then got on his phone and dialed Amanda's house.

Amanda answered and said, "Lee, we just got home and there's a message from school about the boys-!"

Lee nodded, " I know, honey. When they couldn't find you, they called me. I'm out right now looking for them. I'll see you at the house. Don't worry, okay? I'm sure they're fine. I gotta go. "

Hanging up Lee said, "When it rains on this family it pours! " He pulled out of the school parking lot to begin his search...

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

No More Games

Chapter Fifty Two

Phillip got on the local transit bus paying the fare and took it to the mall. He knew even Jamie wouldn't be stupid enough to go home. They'd both be in enough hot water as it is today and he wanted a chance to find Jamie to talk to him.

About fifteen minutes later, he got off at the mall and began looking in stores and restrooms. Coming up empty, he'd almost given up when he finally reached the mall's food court and found him on the farthest end at a corner table with a drink.

"Phew." he thought as he got to the table and said, "Hey, dork! What do you think you're doing?! Do you know how much trouble we're gonna be in now when Mom finds out?"

Phillip then sat down and Jamie said, "Sorry, but I couldn't take it any more! Why was he talking about Mom that way?! He just got me so mad!"

Phillip nodded, "I know. But now you get why Billy got me steamed!"

Jamie said, "Yeah. Well, should we go back there or go home? "

Then a voice said behind them, "Why don't you let me decide that, fellas? "

They turned around to find Lee looking sternly at them!

Phillip groaned, "Oh, great! Is Mom here too? "

Lee sighed trying to calm himself. He had to remember what they were going through before deciding to lecture them.

Sitting across from them he said, "Would you like her to be? Trust me, one phone call and she and your grandmother would be here within minutes. Is that really what you want right now? "

The boys mumbled, "No."

Lee said tersely, "What was that? "

Phillip and Jamie then spoke clearly. "No, sir."

Lee nodded slowly. "All right. You have exactly five minutes to explain what the hell you were thinking running off from school! Go ahead, Jamie. "

Jamie gulped and said, "Well, Paul was sayin' a bunch of crap about Mom and it pissed me off so I left since I'm not allowed to fight!"

Phillip then said, "And I left to go find him in case he got in trouble. I knew he was upset and I didn't want him to be alone."

Jamie said, "I know it was wrong to leave, but the kids are always doing this and we can't figure out why! Our own friends! The ones that know Mom and even ones that don't! It-It really hurts, Lee.."

Lee swallowed hard looking at both boys and nodded. It was time to have a special talk with them. He looked at Phillip and said, "You want a drink?"

Phillip said slowly, "S-Sure. You're not still mad at us? "

Lee patted his shoulder. "No. What got me upset was the fact that you scared your mom and grandma and me, for that matter! And you also have been told not to take off without letting someone know so they don't worry about you, right? "

Phillip nodded. "Yeah. We're sorry, Lee. "

Jamie nodded in agreement and Lee said, "Okay. I'm going to get us drinks and then I'm going to call your mom and let her know you're all right and that we are going to my place to have a little guy time."

Jamie said, " Gee, are we gonna get a movie and stuff? "

Lee said, "Uh, no. We are going to have a talk..."

Phillip looked around and whispered, "Uh, Lee? Dad already gave us that talk."

Lee shook his head and half-smiled. "No, pal. Not "that" talk. Another kind. Don't worry. It's not a bad one. Trust me.. don't move. I'll be right back."

He found a pay phone and called Amanda. "Hi, sweetheart. They're okay, but I'm taking them back to my place for a chat."

Amanda said, "Uh, Lee, they already-."

Lee sighed, "Not for "that." See lately, they've been subjected to trash talk concerning their mother and I want to try to explain things about it and help them deal with it if it's all right with you. There are things that they just aren't comfortable talking to their mom and grandma about as you know..."

Amanda said slowly, " I just can't believe the things they're hearing lately! It was bad enough when Joe and I first split up but now this! It's horrible! "

Lee said softly, "I know, sweetie. Well, I'm gonna get going. Tell your mom when we get back that I'll take her to get your car."

Amanda shook her head and said, "No need. Francine and Billy dropped it off a little while ago. Uh, listen about the meeting tonight-."

Lee said, "Hey. I don't want you to worry about it, please? It'll be fine. I love you."

Amanda sighed. "I love you too. See you later. "

They hung up and Lee went back to the table after getting drinks and said, "Okay, fellas, let's head out."

Meanwhile, Amanda told her mother about the boys and that Lee was going to have a talk with them concerning the gossip and said, " He's amazing, isn't he?"

Dotty smiled. " One of a kind, dear."

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

No More Games

Chapter Fifty Three

Lee and the boys entered Lee's apartment and went to the couch and sat down.

Sucking in a breath and letting it out slowly, Lee said, "Okay, guys. I brought you over here because I wanna help you try to understand a few things about the stuff you've heard over the last few weeks at school and in the neighborhood."

Jamie said," Paul said something about Mom getting around real good now. I first thought he meant by walking, but now I'm not sure."

Phillip said, "Jamie, he was talking about dating. Right, Lee? Dad already told us about dating the right kind of girls- like Mom, but I wouldn't date her because she's Mom and you don't date...boy, now I'm confused! "

Lee chuckled slightly and said, "Yeah. I know. Look, your dad probably covered a lot but there are also categories that girls..and boys fall into. The ones that do, and the ones that don't. Now, the ones that do have no respect for themselves or others early on because they're not mature enough to handle a real relationship. The ones that don't basically know right from wrong and decide to wait for the right person like your mom did."

Phillip said, "So what category were you in? "

Lee thrown said, "Wh-What? "

Jamie said, "Did you, or didn't you? "

Lee sighed."I didn't for a while but as I got older I started testing the waters. You do that when you don't really want to commit to another person but you like them anyway. That's basically what dating is. You see a lot of different people and then if you find someone that you have some things in common with the dynamic changes and you then decide to make that commitment. Are you guys understanding any of this at all?"

Phillip said, " So, the rumors about Mom are that they think she does? "

Lee nods. "Yeah, and those people telling the lies are the ones that judge people unfairly because they don't know the current situation and just want to be popular but wind up ruining their own reputations. That's what gossips are. Don't listen to that garbage any more! If you have questions about anything, you come to me, or Mom, or Grandma or call your dad. Got it? "

Jamie nodded and said, "Lee, what about when Billy called Mom a space cadet? She couldn't help it. She was sick."

Lee sighed and said, "That's the other sad part of this. Your mother had an accident and wasn't able to be around you for a while so the rumors started. That's what I'm going to try to stop tonight at the P.T.A. meeting-."

Phillip said, "Can we go too?! We wanna yell-!"

Lee put up a hand! "No, sorry. Your mom knows how much you love her and want to protect her, but this is an adult fight tonight. She doesn't want you hurt any more by this. Besides, when I was helping you and your grandma out while Mom was away, that just fueled the rumors even more which is why we're going to put an end to this."

Phillip said, "Because you and Mom are getting married? "

Lee said, "Yes. Now, I don't know about you but I am all talked out for the moment. Let's get back to the house. I'm sure we've kept your mom waiting long enough. Besides, I have a surprise for you guys tonight. Let's go..."

As they drove toward Arlington, Lee hoped the boys understood some of what he told them and realized that this was what a real father-son talk was all about and that there would be many more in the years to come and he was okay with that. And this fact scared him a little!

They pulled into the driveway and the boys got out but Lee still sat there. Phillip said, "Lee? Are you okay? "

Lee nodded and said, "Yeah, you guys go in. I'm just gonna sit here for a minute. I'm fine. Really..."

When the boys came in Amanda hugged and kissed them and said, "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? Are you okay now? Is everything all right? "

Phillip said, "Yeah, but you might wanna check on Lee out there. He looked kinda green."

Dotty said, "Green?"

Amanda suppressed a smile and nodded saying, "Okay. Thanks for telling me, boys. Why don't you wash up and do some homework until dinner's ready, huh?"

They went up and Dotty and Amanda both went to look out at Lee as he sat in his car looking like a wreck!

Dotty said thoughtfully, " He reminds me of how Joe looked after his "talk" with the boys. Amazing!"

Amanda shook her head and smiled as she kissed Dotty on the cheek saying, "Yeah. Just like Daddy said you looked after we had our "talk" when I turned twelve. "

Dotty playfully smacked Amanda's bottom quickly as Amanda left the front steps to go to the car! Dotty exasperatedly said,"You hush now! "

Dotty shook her head and went in as Amanda opened the passenger door and got in. She kissed Lee's cheek and said, "You okay? You really didn't have to do this now. It coulda waited-."

Lee sighed. "No. Not as long as the hens from this area were still squawking about things. Damn it, Amanda! I wanted to take the pain away from them! It killed me to see them so hurt, you know? "

Amanda hugged him and swallowed hard saying, "I know, but today just sealed it. You are gonna be an amazing father. You've proven it in all you did while I was sick and just by talking to those boys today! I'm so proud of you! Most men would've run screaming but not you, pal! You hung in there like a champ! "

Lee kissed her and said,"It's because I met an incredible woman who taught me about what life is really supposed to be about."

Amanda touched his cheek. "Well we're learning from each other, right? It can only be better from now on I think. At least I hope anyway. So, are you ready to go in? "

Lee kissed her hand and squeezed it. "You bet. I just gotta get something from the trunk."

They got out and he opened the trunk and pulled out a video game system! Amanda said, "Oh, Lee! This isn't Christmas! I don't want them spoiled! "

Lee sighed as he handed her the bag with the games. "Sweetheart, it's not a bribe or anything. I just wanted to do something special since they seemed to handle the talk so well. Besides, it will keep them occupied while we're at the meeting. They wanted to go, you know? But I told them no. That it was an adult fight and that we would work it out."

Amanda sighed. "Thank goodness for that. Hey, this stuff looks familiar."

Lee grinned, "Yeah, don't you remember when we took care of Alexi that one time? This system was hooked up to my TV? "

Amanda nodded, "Of course! Now it's coming back to me! But you know, you've started something here. They're gonna want games every time we're out shopping now. "

Lee shook his head. "No. They have to learn these first. And anything else will just be for special occasions like Christmas or their birthdays, I promise. And I'm not going to give them money and tell them to pick out what they want. I want to see them open stuff and really be surprised, okay? "

Amanda kissed him and said softly, "Okay. Let's go in before they wonder where we are. "

As Lee followed her in, he at last felt like he was really home...

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

No More Games

Chapter Fifty Four

Lee and Dotty and Amanda got out of the car after getting to the Arlington Heights Middle School parking lot.

Amanda glanced at Lee every so often as they made their way in to make sure he was still up to facing the demons as it were. After all, it was his very first official function in the neighborhood and she wanted to make sure it was something he really felt comfortable doing.

Lee felt confident as they made their way through the building entrance, but once inside the auditorium he became slightly on edge. He shook his head thinking, "C'mon, Stetson! You've faced heads of state, the military, a den of killers, and your own uncle who is a force to be reckoned with! This is a cake-walk next to all that! You can do this and you will! "

He was brought out of his musing by Dotty who said, "We sit over here usually. C'mon..."

They sat in one of the middle rows and watching him still, Amanda couldn't help but notice how tense Lee had become. She patted his hand saying in a low voice, "Sweetie, I won't mind if you wanna get outta here. Mother and I are used to these and you might get bored. We'll be fine-."

Lee sighed deeply and said, "Look, I told you I'd be here for you and I meant it! Can we drop it, already? Besides, if anyone starts anything, I want to finish it once and for all, okay?!"

Before Amanda could respond, Alma Dennis approached the podium and everyone settled in their seats quieting down.

Alma said, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to thank everyone for being here tonight. We have several key issues we need to address so let's get started shall we?"

Most of the meeting was about the school budget and upcoming plans for field trips and how to afford those such as the usual bake and rummage sales as well as ideas such as car washes to which the members all agreed were good ideas.

After an hour when things were winding down finally Alma said, "Now before we close this meeting, I'd like to address an issue that I feel warrants our immediate attention involving one of our key members here. This member fell ill several weeks back and while she was recuperating in the hospital, her children were unfairly maligned and were subject to hideous gossip that shouldn't have been started and wouldn't have been except for the parents who were thoughtless in their judgement by letting their own children hear the comments and repeat them aimlessly in this school district."

Looking off to her left, she motioned to two women and said, "Mrs. Barton? Mrs. Dorsett? Would you please come up here? I believe you have an apology to make to Mrs. Amanda King. And thank you to Mr. Barton and Mr. Dorsett for making this possible."

The people that were unaware of what was transpiring gasped in utter shock! Alma said, "Mrs. King, would you please stand? "

As Amanda stood Dotty whispered, "Oh, I wish there was popcorn for this!"

Amanda immediately shushed her mother and nodded toward the women. Mrs. Barton spoke first by saying, "I deeply regret any harm that my talking did to your sons Mrs. King and I do hope you make a full recovery. "

Amanda nodded and waited while Mrs. Dorsett spoke next. " It was a terrible lapse of judgement on my part. I too am deeply sorry to have embarrassed you and your family in this way and I humbly apologize..."

Amanda nodded and sat down and the two ladies went back to their seats and Alma was again about to speak to close the meeting when Lee stood up and said, "I have something to say if you don't mind, Mrs. Dennis. May I ? "

Everyone was quiet when Lee spoke! He was heading up when Amanda took his hand holding him back and said, "Sweetheart, it's over. Let's just forget it-."

Lee gently extricated his hand from hers and shook his head! "No, I'm not forgetting this! You and Dotty and the rest of these people can forget it, but I can't! Excuse me, honey..."

Amanda was fearful of what Lee was about to say but Dotty said, "Darling, he's going to let them have it and I couldn't be prouder of him! "

Amanda was shocked as she looked at her mother! "I don't believe you! I never told him to-."

Dotty said, "Shh, quiet now."

Lee swallowed hard as he stood at the podium. Finally he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mrs. Dennis, thank you for allowing me to say what needs to be said here tonight. I'm Lee Stetson and I've worked with Mrs. King for almost three years now and I'm happy to say that we've recently become engaged to be married."

The crowd clapped and true friends of Amanda's cheered and Lee put up his hands saying, "Thank you but that's not what I was up here to talk about."

He continued by saying, "Can you folks imagine if those boys had been any one of your children whose mother or father had been lying in the hospital trying to recover from a senseless accident? Can you imagine the fear and pain that those boys suffered while all this was happening? Well, I was a witness to that. Front and center! These boys are good and kind and it's thanks to their mother and grandmother that they've turned out so well. And the question they recently asked me was, "Why, Lee? People who know us and don't know us or Mom are saying this stuff and we just wanna know why? "

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes and put a hand to her mouth as Dotty put an arm around her daughter and whispered, "It's all right, honey. They didn't want to worry you.. shh."

Lee continued and said, "I told them the truth as I saw it. Which is that people that don't understand a situation tend to spread what little they know into garbage for their own selfish needs!"

Then facing the two women who in his mind did half-hearted apologies he said, "Ladies, from now on let's save the manure for our front lawns and keep it away from our kids shall we? Good night! "

With that, Lee left the auditorium amid hoots, hollers and cheers! Amanda knew when Lee was truly angry and said above the noise, "M-Mother, let's just get out of here! I think it's best, don't you?!"

But as they made their way out, Amanda was stopped and congratulated on her upcoming nuptials continually and told what a great speech Lee made. One member said, "We've been waiting for Gwen and Jenny to be brought down to size! Did you hear that their husbands are fed up with them? "

Amanda knew at that moment that she had to get to the car and pulled her mother quickly with her!

When they finally got to the car they noticed Lee wasn't there! Amanda sighed and looked around. Dotty said, "Oh, I thought he did a brilliant job, didn't you? I just-."

Amanda whirled back to Dotty and said sternly,"Mother! Stop it! I just want to go home! Now, you stay here while I go find Lee! "

Dotty nodded silently and leaned against the car while Amanda went off to look for him.

Amanda found him around the other side of the school at the bleachers and walked slowly towards him saying as she came closer, "You okay? "

Lee shook his head as he got up and put an arm around her. "No. I was just sitting there thinking about what was, what is, and what will be in our life together."

Amanda looked at him quizzically. "Wow, you're being pretty philosophical tonight aren't you? "

Lee took her hand and they walked slowly towards the parking lot. He shrugged and said, "Ahh, I dunno about that. I'm trying to make sense of everything at once here, I guess. I mean, can I really be effective as not only an agent, but as a new husband and stepfather as well? Somewhere along the line here, I'm gonna screw up in some way and-. "

Amanda nodding put her arm around him and said," Yeah well, I've been where you are so I know what you're feeling. I was definitely worried about raising my kids alone and then when I started at the Agency on top of that...anyway, let's just take it one step at a time and between you me and Mother, we'll figure it out, okay? We don't have to do it all tonight, huh? "

Lee slowly nodded and kissed her cheek. "You're right. Let's get out of here..."

When they got into the car, Dotty said, "Everything all right now, Lee? "

Lee pulled the car out of the parking lot and quipped, "Sure. As long as I don't go to another P.T.A. meeting..."

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

No More Games

Chapter Fifty Five

When Dotty Lee and Amanda came back to the house, the boys were still playing the video games. Amanda went over to them and turned off the TV. "Okay, guys, that's enough for tonight. Go up and get ready for bed now. You have school tomorrow."

Phillip said, " How was it? "

Jamie with a gleam in his eye said to Lee, "Yeah, did you deck anybody? "

Amanda admonished him immediately! "Jamie! Violence never solves anything! You and your brother should know that by now!"

Lee sighed, "Your mom's right. I'm heading out. I'll see you tomorrow. "

Dotty saw that Lee looked exhausted and gave him a hug. "Thank you for everything but Amanda's right. You didn't have to go with us."

Lee said shrugging, "It put the kabosh on this whole thing didn't it? And you're welcome..."

Dotty said to Phillip and Jamie who were coming towards them, "Don't you have something to say to Lee?"

The boys hugged Lee and said, "Thanks for the games, Lee. They were great. Goodnight..."

Lee chuckled and returned their hug and said, "You're welcome and we will play soon together if you want, okay? Goodnight. "

He watched his future stepsons head up the stairs and went to the front door saying to Amanda and Dotty, "Don't forget to lock up now. See you later..."

As he closed the door, Amanda and Dotty looked at each other and Dotty shrugged saying, "Well, he did look worn out, dear. "

Amanda sighed, "Mother, would you check on our boys please and I'll go rescue my guy? "

Dotty kissed her. "Of course, darling. Go ahead. Goodnight. "

Amanda headed out and saw that Lee wasn't on the front steps or in Amanda's car. Then she saw him parked in his own car two driveways away just sitting there.

She went slowly to the car and knocked and got in the passenger side and kissed him saying, "Okay, talk to me. I know the last thing you wanna do right now is talk but when you hurt I hurt so c'mon. Out with it. Please? "

Lee sighed, "I dunno. I know you don't agree with what I did at the meeting sweetheart but it had to be done! No one who has gone through what you all have these last few months should have to deal with that kind of insanity! No one in their right mind would even put up with that kind of crap! "

Shaking his head he looked at Amanda and said, " I have to tell you how amazing your mom was with the two hens that started this mess! She would give Francine Desmond a run for her money! "

Amanda chuckled saying, "Somehow I believe that although Mother didn't tell everything of what she talked over with the ladies. She gave me highlights as she called them. But honey, I wanna check on you here. Are you still worried about what's around the corner for us? "

Lee shrugged. "Aren't you? I mean, I can just picture it now. We're at a neighborhood thing and some kids pick on the boys for some idiotic reason and here comes Daddy Lee charging in with guns blazing-real guns and I don't ask any questions but I just point at them and tell them to leave my kids the hell alone! What kind of step-parent am I gonna be?!"

Amanda was stunned! She shook her head and went to brush hair away from his forehead gently and said soothingly, "Sweetheart, you're overthinking this! You really are! Now, let's just step back a little here. You're doing everything a parent should be doing and more and you know that. And although I was surprised by your speech, I love you for stepping up that way. But from now on, if you're unsure of how to handle things concerning the boys please talk to Mother or me? We know you're still new at this, but we also know how much they really mean to you and it can be overwhelming at times. Just like when I started at the Agency..."

Lee nodded slowly, "You're right sweetie. I'll bet you're tired of me going off the rails lately, huh? "

Amanda sighed. " I'd really be surprised if you weren't by all the changes here."

Lee said, "Well, thanks for stickin' with me in any case..."

Amanda kissed him and said," Well, when you love somebody you do what needs to be done to make each other happy. In good or bad times, okay?"

They kissed hungrily and Lee pulled back and said, "By the way, how many more sessions do you have? "

Amanda sighed. "Uh, two and then the doctor will give me a followup exam on everything and then we'll see if I can drive again. "

Lee smiled and said, "Great. Well, I'd better go and let you get some sleep. "

Amanda then said, "Uh, by the way, could you pick me up so I can go in with you tomorrow? "

Lee said, "I thought you weren't cleared yet for work? "

Amanda said, "No, but I think we should talk to Billy and Francine about our getting married, don't you? "

Lee said shrugging, "Okay. I'll be by at eight."

They kissed and Amanda got out and Lee said, "Hey. I love you. "

Amanda said, "I love you too. See you in the morning. "

As he watched her go into the house he smiled thinking that soon this would actually be his home as well, although at some point they would have to think about moving to a bigger place. Somewhere that they themselves pick out. Looking at her home, he knew it was a nice enough place, but it was really hers with her ex. They weren't together any more but they chose the house. It wouldn't really feel like his anyway. He thought he'd talk to her later about it to see how she'd feel.

As he started the car and pulled away from the curb, Lee had made up his mind to check the realtor section of the Post and see what might be open for them someday. He never thought the day would come when he would be checking out houses...

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

No More Games

Chapter Fifty Six

Lee and Amanda came into Billy's office the next morning with Francine. Francine said, "So, I take it you'll be back soon, Amanda? "

Amanda said, "Well, I have a couple more therapy sessions and another physical to get through but then I'll find out if I'll be cleared to work."

Billy came in just then and said, "Nice to see you, dear. How are you feeling? "

Amanda said, "Getting better all the time. Sir, I asked Lee to bring me in with him because we have some news."

Francine and Billy looked at one another and then looked back at Lee and Amanda. Billy said, "Are we going to like this? "

Lee shrugged nonchalantly, "Only if you like weddings. Amanda and I are getting married and we thought you'd like to be there."

Amanda said, "Sir, Lee doesn't know this but I'm here to ask both of you a favor."

Billy said, "Of course, dear. We'll be happy to make security arrangements-. "

Amanda shook her head. "N-No, sir. That's not what I meant. You see, I'd like you to give me away at my wedding. Well, you've been like a father to me all this time and I can't imagine anyone else that I'd rather have there..."

Billy swallowed hard and nodded as he kissed Amanda's cheek. "I'd be honored, dear, Congratulations!"

Amanda swallowed as well as tears came to her eyes and she brushed them away and cleared her throat. "Th-Thank you, sir. Uh, Billy."

Lee sighed and said, "Thanks sweetheart. Now I have to find a best man..."

Francine said, "Don't look at me, buddy..."

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, I could just see you with me and Paul Barnes and the Colonel at dinner when we're having brandy and smoking cigars on my last night as a bachelor. You'd sure be a sight! "

Francine snorted, "Yeah? Well, come with Amanda and her mom and me when we go dress shopping for the wedding! You'll fit right in, pal! "

Amanda said loudly, "Okay, hold it! "

The three agents looked at her and she said looking at Francine, "I'd like you to be my maid of honor."

Francine was thrown for a loop! "R-Really? Um, yeah sure. I'd love to. Thank you."

Amanda nodded and said, "Speaking of which, we will be shopping because I'm not so good at sewing yet so I can't make the kind of dress I wanted but I could use your help along with my mother's okay? "

Francine hugged her gently. "Sure. Just let me know when and I'll take you both."

Amanda swallowed hard. She couldn't believe how far she and Francine had come since that first day when Francine put her down.

She said to Lee, "Honey, what time is it? "

Lee looked at his watch. "Uh, almost 9:30. Why? "

Amanda grabbed her purse saying, "My session's at 10:00. I gotta go."

Lee walked her to the elevator after calling a cab. "You know I can drive you..."

Amanda said, " No, it's okay. You have things to catch up on here. I'll see you later."

They kissed and she went in the elevator and pressed the UP button to get to Mrs. Marston's area and left.

Lee went back to Billy's office and sat down and Billy said, "Okay, now that Amanda is gone, how are you doing? Really? "

Lee shook his head and threw it back to laugh! "Ahh! Well, I was in top form last night at the P.T.A. meeting-"

Francine nearly choked on her coffee! She sputtered, "Wh-What?! You at one of those things?! All right, what bet did you lose to Amanda to have to go to one of those?"

Lee nodded to both colleagues. "Yes. I went. But only to squash some ugly rumors that were hurting Amanda's kids. The trouble I told you about at school? Well, thank the parents of the kids that were responsible."

Billy shook his head. "Oh, boy..."

Lee said, "Yeah, so the mothers of those kids stood up there and apologized formally to Amanda. She was fine with it, but I wasn't and told the entire room how much her kids were hurting from this and that from now on they should keep their so called manure in their own front lawns and stay away from my kids! "

Billy smiled and Lee said, "What? "

Billy said, " Nothing. I just never saw this coming. I mean three years ago, you growled about having Amanda around at all and now look at you!"

Lee smiled, "Yeah, it is crazy isn't it? It's like being on one of those roller coaster rides where there's no stopping point. You know, where you're in line and at a certain time near the front there's a sign that tells you to go back if you're not up to it for some of them? Well, I was on one where there was no sign. And let me tell you, it's been one hell of a ride! "

Francine got up to leave and said, "And you've managed to come through the other side basically unscathed. A little worn around the edges but I guess you'll smooth out in time."

Lee said, "C'mon, Francine. You never think about it?"

Francine said, "No! Considering how the first real ride I ever took turned out, I have to say I'm fine where I am!'

She then hugged him and said, "Good luck, honey. You're gonna need it! And hey, let me know what you'd like for a wedding present, huh? A nice apron, a rolling pin maybe? Oh, I've got it! A fresh bag of manure. You know? To keep the pesky neighbors away? "

Lee grinned, "Or certain co-workers?"

They both chuckled and Billy said, "All right, people! Let's get back to work now! We've had our levity for the day! "

Lee and Francine were grinning as they left Billy's office and Billy shook his head and said, "When are those two going to grow up, I wonder? "

As he went back to his paperwork, he wondered if Lee was really up for the next wave. It will be fun to watch, he thought as he laughed out loud!

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

No More Games

Chapter Fifty Seven

After Amanda's therapy, she went to get her physical and bloodwork done. Jill greeted her in the exam room saying, "How did it go today? You're almost at the finish line, huh?

Amanda nodded and said, "Yeah. Could I ask you something though? "

Jill said, "Sure. What's up? "

Amanda said slowly, "Well, Lee and I are getting married and-."

Jill smiled. "Congratulations. Bet you're excited."

Amanda sighed. "Thank you. Yes, but there's a lot to do yet. I've noticed with my therapy that there's certain things I still can't do and I'm wondering how long it's going to last or if I'm going to be able to manage it if I don't-?"

Jill said,"Well, you've been working really hard to come back and we don't see any problem long-term but every patient's recovery is different. Is there something specific that you're concerned with-?"

Just then, Dr. Craig came in. "Well, Amanda! It's good to see you again. How have you been feeling? "

Amanda said disconcertedly," Well, fine I think. But you let me know after my exam."

Dr. Craig half smiled. Something was definitely bothering her. He guessed it was just the strain of the therapy and said,"I'm sure you are fine, but let's take a look, hmm? "

Later after the exam, he said, "Well, everything looks normal here. We'll contact you with the lab results but I'm sure there are no problems. See you again soon, and congratulations."

He left and Jill said to Amanda, "I hope you don't mind that I told him. He's been with you since the beginning of this whole thing."

Amanda shook her head. "N-No, and I'm sorry. I should have said something, but I still need to ask you something, uh privately?"

Jill went to close the door and sat down as Amanda changed behind the screen. She said, "What is it? "

Amanda came out a few minutes later and sat on the exam table again. " Sorry, I just don't know how to ask. And I really can't bring myself to ask my mother because she'd just worry about me and I don't want that-"

Jill put her hand on top of Amanda's. "Hey, slow down. It's all right. You can ask me anything. "

Amanda sighed and said, "I love Lee and I know he loves me and we're gonna get married but I'm not feeling something that most people getting married and looking forward to the honeymoon normally feel. Do you get what I mean? "

Jill nodded slowly and said, " Your motor skills have been out of whack and you think it may be that?"

Amanda sighed and said, "Yes. What do you think? "

Jill said, "Well, it may be a combination of things. You've been under tremendous pressure because of the accident and your body isn't coming back as quickly as you'd like. It could also be that you've got the so-called wedding jitters. It's quite common."

Amanda sighed, "Jill, don't patronize me! I know what to do and how to do it, but I'm not excited! Why?! I love that man with all my heart! Why am I not feeling like I should? "

Jill said quietly, "Maybe you should talk to Lee. I'm sure he'd understand..."

Amanda nodded, "Maybe you're right...or maybe we're rushing it just a bit."

Jill shook her head. "Wa-Wait. How long have you known each other? "

Amanda said, "Almost three years. But it took awhile for us to admit how we both felt and-."

Jill said,"Okay. Just sit him down and tell him how you're feeling. I don't think he'd be angry or anything. After all, it was an accident that slowed down your time together anyway. Trust me. He'll appreciate your honesty and this way when the time is right, you'll know. "

Amanda shook her head and said, " But I do want to marry him and I've already asked a couple of our friends to be there and my mother's all excited too and I've talked to my kids already-."

Jill nodded. "Yeah, okay. Just talk to him and it will be fine. When did these feelings start? "

Amanda said, " After I came home recently, or a few days after that. I'm not sure."

Jill got up from the chair and opened the door to lead her out saying, " Try talking to him tonight about it. Let me know how it goes, okay? Like I said, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Amanda left the hospital feeling more confused then ever. Taking a cab home, she found Dotty in the living room on the couch with an array of magazines and said," Mother, did Lee call? What's all this? "

Dotty shook her head. "No, Lee didn't call. And these are magazines for ideas about planning the wedding! I'm looking through how to arrange the backyard and the garden area and also, they have wonderful dress ideas. We can go through it together if you want now."

Amanda sighed. "No not now, Mother. I'm gonna go lie down. "

Dotty started to say something but Amanda headed upstairs. She then went to the phone and dialed IFF. "Lee Stetson, please. "

When Lee answered Dotty said, "Did you and Amanda quarrel this morning? "

Lee said, "N-No. Why? "

Dotty said, "Well, she just came home from her session and I had wedding magazines here and she refused to look at them right away."

Lee chuckled. "Well, they're not my cup of tea either."

Dotty sighed and said, "Look young man, it takes time to plan a wedding so if you two want a good one we have to do it now. Come over for lunch and I'll see if Amanda will change her mind-"

Lee interrupted her. "D-Dotty, I'm sorry, but I have a meeting to attend. I'll be over for dinner later, I promise. Okay? "

Dotty sighed. "Fine! See you later. "

They hung up and Dotty went upstairs. Something was definitely wrong and she would get to the bottom of this!

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

No More Games

Chapter Fifty Eight

Dotty knocked on Amanda's door. " Amanda? Dear, I know you need to lie down but I think we should talk. May I come in? "

Amanda sighed and sat up in bed. "Sure, Mother. "

Dotty came in and sat on the edge of her bed and said, "Darling, did the physical not go well today or the therapy session? I just spoke to Lee and-. "

Amanda was puzzled. "I didn't hear the phone ring."

Dotty said, "That's because I called him, honey-."

Amanda sighed again. "You called him at work, Mother? Why for heaven's sake? "

Dotty shrugged. "I thought you may have quarreled from the way you acted when you first came home, dear. I was concerned, that's all."

Amanda immediately got up shaking her head and putting her shoes on and getting her purse.

Dotty said,"Oh, good! You're going to see him-."

Amanda turned back to her at the doorway and said, "No, Mother, I'm going for a walk- alone! I just can't believe you called him for a non-emergency! "

Dotty said, "Wait! Now you look here, Missy! I've had enough of this-!"

Amanda said, "Oh, you have?! Well, join the club! I've been in this limbo state for months, and I don't know which end is up any more but I'll thank you to please butt out! My recovery and subsequent wedding plans will be on my time table, not anyone else's- are we clear?!"

Dotty swallowed hard. She realized at that moment that she overstepped in trying to help her daughter. She gulped saying, "Y-Yes, dear. Whatever you want. I'm sorry. I just don't like to see my baby hurting, that's all. You've already been through enough."

Amanda hugged Dotty saying, "I-I'm sorry too Mother, but I really need to work this out on my own, okay? And please don't call Lee unless there's a real emergency, all right? I'm going now. I'll be back in a while. Don't worry. I love you. "

Dotty kissed her and said, "Yes all right, dear. "

Amanda headed for the park and then walked over to the nearest drug store and got on the pay phone outside to call a cab which picked her up in a few minutes. She then said to the driver, "Rock Creek Park, please. "

When she got there, she paid him and went to the area that she and Lee sometimes frequented to discuss a case. As she walked past a certain shaded area, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and knocked to the ground! Amanda used her self defense skills that she remembered and kicked the person in a very delicate spot! Of course it was a man and Amanda leaned on him with her knees and said panting, "O-Okay, bozo! What do you want? And don't try to mess with me because I have more strength than you know! "

The man groaned and pointed to the walkie nearby! Amanda got off him and said, "What's going on here? "

Someone from the walkie spoke! " Michaels, what's going on? Over. "

Amanda recognized the voice as being Lee's! She got on and said, "I'm not sure he can talk, Lee. Over."

Lee gasped and said, "Amanda?! Stay there! Over!"

When he got there, the man that grabbed Amanda was still on the ground in obvious pain and Lee said angrily, "What are you doing here, Amanda? They didn't send you here for the maneuvers, did they? You haven't been cleared yet!"

Amanda said angrily in return,"No and thank you for the bulletin! All I wanted to do was take a walk and this bozo assaulted me! Is he a friend of yours? "

Lee sighed. "No, he's part of the new maneuvers we're testing for the White House security team for the Embassy thing in a few months."

He checked on the man. "Hey, Michaels, you okay pal? "

The man he called Michaels looked at Amanda warily and said, "I'm good as long as I don't run into another one like her again! Sheesh! "

Lee shook his head and helped the man up and got on the walkie. "Rogers, that's a wash for today. Over. "

Then a voice boomed on the walkie. "Scarecrow, what's happening? Over."

It was Billy! Lee cringed and groaned. "Great." Getting on the walkie he said, "We're wrapping it up today, Billy. Over."

Amanda then took the walkie from him and said, "Sir? It's Amanda. I got in the way here unfortunately and messed up their work. I'm sorry, sir. Over. "

Billy then said, "Scarecrow, you and your partner- and I use that term loosely-get your butts in my office immediately! Over and out!"

Amanda blankly then gave the walkie to Lee and began walking in the opposite direction and began crying!

Lee groaned and said into the walkie, "Rogers? Are you still there? Over. "

Rogers answered. "What's up, Scarecrow? Over. "

Lee sighed, " When you get back in, tell Billy I have a problem here and I'm gonna be a while. Over. "

Rogers said, "You sure you wanna do that? Over. "

Lee said, "Yes, I'm sure. Tell him my problem is overwrought and I have to calm her down! Over and out!"

Turning off his walkie finally, he sprinted to where Amanda was on a bench and sat down.

He said gently, "Okay, what's wrong now? "

Amanda turned on him! "What's wrong now?! What isn't wrong? I have half a body functioning, I can't drive or do things around the house like I used to and you want to marry someone like this?! That's like asking for a death sentence! "

Lee tried to soothe her and went to take her hand. "Hey, c'mon. I told you that there's no rush here. Let's just go talk at my place-. "

Amanda got up and wiped her eyes and said, "N-No. Look, I know how much we mean to each other and you've been absolutely wonderful here, but I can't just hope that someday I'll be normal again."

She stunned Lee by taking off the ring and giving it back to him! " You need someone who isn't riddled with problems and a family that you didn't sign up for. I still love you and I always will but right now I don't think we should get married."

Lee swallowed hard and gasped saying, "No, I-I don't want it back."

He opened her purse and took the ring and put it in an inside pocket and zipped it closed and pulled Amanda tightly to him as she wept!

He said with tears in his eyes, "Honey, believe me when I tell you that I'm scared too but I'm not giving up on us! "

Pulling back a bit, he continued, "Do me a favor, please? When you get home, I want you to take this ring and put it back in the box and then put the box in the drawer with your sachet pillow. Your mother told me that's where you keep your real special jewelry. That's where my heart is gonna be, okay? We don't have to get married if you don't want to but you're my whole life and I know I'm yours. Please just take the time you need and when you're ready, call me."

They shared one last hug, and then she got a cab near the park and left.

Lee got back to the Agency and went to Billy's office woodenly and sat down on the couch. Billy was steamed and yelled, "What the hell was going on there that couldn't wait, Stetson?!"

Francine put up a hand and said, "Wait, Billy! "

She said softly, "Hey, you okay? "

Lee let his tears fall as he said, "Thank you guys for wanting to be at the wedding, but there's not going to be one. At least for now..."

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

No More Games

Chapter Fifty Nine

Amanda came back to the house and made herself some tea. Dotty came in from the backyard and carefully eyed her daughter. "Is everything all right? "

Amanda shook her head and said quietly, "Sit down, Mother. Please? "

They both sat at the table and Amanda said, "Let me get this out before I lose my nerve. Lee and I are not getting married. At least not right now. I do not have wedding jitters or anything close to that. I tried to explain to Jill how I was feeling, that things didn't seem to be progressing like they should with my body. All brides get nervous but they're happy to be getting married."

Amanda swallowed hard as she continued. "This is the part I didn't think you or Jill would get. I tried telling Jill this. Mother, the wedding night is supposed to be the most special time in a woman's life-you taught me that. And it was beautiful when Joe and I shared it together. But since the accident, I haven't felt those , uh, yearnings, uh, urges for anything close to that! I mean look, all the time I've spent with Lee already and I love him completely! But what if I can't, uh, can't-."

Dotty got up and went to hold her. "Oh, sweetheart! Do you think your daddy and I just had a marriage based on sex alone?"

Amanda blushed. "Uh, that's okay Mother. I don't need to know any details."

Dotty kissed the top of Amanda's head and said," You listen to me, young lady. A marriage is when two people who care for each other deeply want to spend the rest of their lives together. It takes commitment, compromise and sharing. Also compatibility. You two are perfect in all of those areas. This snag is just a bump in the road that has to be paved, all right? Now, where is the ring he gave you? "

Amanda waved toward her purse hanging on the banister. "In a pocket in there. " He wants me to put it back in the box and put it with my real jewelry until I'm ready. But Mother, what if I'm never-."

Dotty shushed her! "Ah-ah! No negativity here all right? Let's start with therapy. "

Amanda sighed. "Mother, I already went to therapy-."

Dotty smiled. "No, dear. I'm talking about another therapy. A consult. Here, let me call Dr. Goodman-."

Amanda was shocked! "Mother, no! Please! Lee wouldn't want to do that!"

Dotty laughed. "Oh no! Not Lee, dear. You. You need to know if this is physical or emotional. While we're waiting for your physical results to come back, how about we go for emotional? You've talked to me as much as you can, but let's get an objective party in on this shall we? "

Meanwhile, Lee was talking to Billy and Francine. Francine said, "What happened?"

Lee shook his head. "I don't know exactly. We were at Rock Creek Park doing the security maneuvers and suddenly Amanda was there and Michaels had grabbed her and boy, I'll tell you she clocked him good! I mean she really creamed the guy! But she didn't know what was going on, in her defense okay?"

Billy put up a hand! "But what was she doing there? "

Lee shrugged, "Taking a walk. That's what she said anyway. I told her that we should go somewhere-my place to talk if she wanted, but she said no. Then she gives me back the ring and says as much as we love each other, we shouldn't get married right now. That I didn't want half a person. Can you believe that? "

Francine said, "You didn't keep the ring?"

Lee said, "Yeah, so I can marry myself. C'mon, Francine! I told her to keep it with her until she was truly ready! What kind of guy would I be to just take the ring and accept that crap? No. As much as we've been through all this time there's something else eating at her. Hopefully, Dotty can get to the bottom of it. I just pray that it's soon..."

Francine looked at her watch and said, " Uh, Billy, I'm gonna go to lunch and then go to the Federal Building." Looking at Lee, she said, "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna get married. She does still love you. "

Lee shrugged."I know. I just think that this has gone on for way too long. And I don't think it's wedding jitters because I'm sure of what I want and what we have!"

Francine squeezed his shoulder and left. When she got to her car, she dialed Amanda's house. Maybe she just needed a little push in the right direction.

When Dotty answered she said, "No, I'm afraid Amanda's not here but she should be back in a couple of hours. Can I tell her you called, Francine? "

Francine said, "Uh, no thanks. I'll try again later. I have a meeting to get to. Tell her I hope she's okay though. "

Hanging up, she said, "Well, if Muhamed won't come to the mountain.." Dialing once more, she said to the party answering, "Tammy? It's Francine. Can you get a line on where Amanda King is at this time? She was at her house, but...hmm? "

Floored at what Tammy told her she said, "Uh, repeat that please and tell me the address?"

Francine wrote furiously in her datebook. "Yeah. I got it all right. And that's definitely not where she should go for a talk! Thanks, bye! "

Hanging up, she shook her head as she pulled out of the parking lot at IFF. What in the world was Amanda doing at one of THOSE places anyway, she wondered...

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

No More Games

Chapter Sixty

Francine pulled into the doctor's office parking lot which was located in a strip mall area of Arlington. Shaking her head once more as she looked at the building, she went in.

The receptionist said to her, "Can I help you? "

Francine smiled sweetly and said, "No, but my friend here is cancelling her appointment." Going over to Amanda, she took the magazine from her and put it down and grabbed Amanda's arm and pulled her up and said,"Let's go. We're late for work..."

Amanda was flabbergasted and said, "B-But how did you-? What are you-? " She had no choice but to leave when Francine grabbed her purse!

When they left, a doctor came to the receptionist saying, "I'm ready for Mrs. King now..."

The receptionist said, "She and her friend left. I guess she lost her nerve."

The doctor sighed. "Why do people do that? Sex therapy is just like any other therapy. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Okay, call that Dr. Goodman and tell him that Mrs. King cancelled after all and that if he has any other patients to refer to me, tell him to forget it! By the way, has our new shipment of toys come in? "

When Francine and Amanda got in the car, Amanda said, "Francine! What in the sam hill were you doing there?! This is none of your business and I'll thank you to keep out of it!"

Francine yelled, "Do you even know what this doctor is? I've seen you do some ridiculous things in my time Amanda, but this?!"

Amanda began to cry as she turned away from Francine." I-I know y-you're trying to h-help, but you j-just don't kn-know what it's like to b-be m-me right n-now!"

Francine sighed. Great, I have to calm her down! Putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing her back gently, she said, "Shh... okay. Your doctor recommended this place to you? Why for heaven's sake? Anyone with half a brain can see someone like you doesn't belong here! What was he thinking? "

Amanda sighed as she got a tissue out of her purse and blew her nose. Wiping her eyes, she said, "My mother thought I needed to talk to someone else besides her because I haven't been feeling certain things lately. I love Lee with all my heart and I wanna marry him, but-?"

Francine chuckled softly. "You thought, or your doctor thought THIS might be your problem?! No, I think you just need a girl day, so let's go..."

She started the car and was pulling out when her phone rang. She answered, "Desmond." It was Billy. "Did you forget about that errand you were running and just decided to have lunch?! People are waiting for the files, Francine! Get on it!"

Francine sighed and said, "Billy, I have a friend who had some car trouble. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, but-."

Amanda took the phone from her."Billy, it's my fault entirely. I'll send her back to work after she takes me home. Goodbye. "

Francine looked at her and said, "Oh, boy! Now both our butts are in a sling!" Hanging up, she dialed Rogers and said, "Hey, it's Francine. Has Fran left yet? Okay, tell her to head over to the Federal Building to pick up those files for me and I'll owe her big time. I've got something to take care of here that's rather urgent. Thanks, bye. "

Hanging up, she was on the way to the interstate to head for D.C. when Amanda said, "Wh-Where are we going? "

Francine said smiling, "To heaven, dear. We are going for a spa treatment, and don't worry. It's on me this time. We're getting facials, pedicures and the sweetest massages you'll ever rave about!"

Amanda said, "Like I said before, I know you're trying to help but I don't think you understand what I'm really going through right now. It's hard to talk about-."

Francine said, "The only reason you'd be going to one of those doctors is if you and Lee were having a problem. But knowing you as well as I think I do you haven't even done it yet, have you? "

Amanda shook her head. "No, but why else would I feel like this? "

Francine sighed as she drove. "Well, I thought about this on the way to get you. I might have a theory here that just might be what your real issue of the day is."

Amanda gave a snort and said drily, "Well, do tell me what your eye-opening opinion would be here? "

A few minutes later, they pulled into the spa place and Francine parked and faced Amanda. "Okay, this is going to sting a little but It needs to come out. You are a different woman than someone that Lee Stetson has ever been with before and you somehow deep down are afraid that you won't measure up to the others in that "area." Am I getting to the crux of the whole problem here or am I totally off my rocker? "

Amanda was stunned as she let what Francine was saying sink in! She said slowly, "I-I don't uh, I don't really kn-know. How did you-?"

Francine said softly, "Some women go through this. Not that they'd admit it of course, but it does happen."

Amanda said, " Did you go through it? "

Francine laughed out loud! " Uh, no dear! I'm vain, but I'm not empty-headed like the girls Lee used to date." Turning serious once more she said to her, "Lee and I found that we were better off as friends in case you were wondering."

Amanda shook her head and said, "No. I kind of got an idea you'd been out with him at least once. Just after I started at the Agency I'd notice the two of you joking with one another and it seemed sometimes that you were sharing inside jokes with one another. It's okay. "

Francine nodded and said, "Okay. Well, let's go have our spa day and while we're in there you can do some thinking about our talk and then I can take you home so you can call that guy and start planning your wedding. Agreed? "

They got out of the car and Amanda shook her head saying, "Did you ever think in your wildest imagination that we would be friends or much less talking about "that" subject? "

Francine snorted and said, "Not in a million years! "

They went arm in arm laughing into the spa...

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

No More Games

Chapter Sixty One

Amanda came into her house feeling as if the world's pressures had been lifted from her shoulders and she was a new woman!

As she got a glass of iced tea her boys ran in to greet her as they had just come home from school. They hugged her and Phillip said," Mom, you look great! Did you do something different to yourself? "

She was about to reply when Dotty came downstairs and said, "You look wonderful, dear! But I thought you went to that appointment earlier? "

Amanda smiled and said, "Oh, I went, but then I went to another appointment that suited me better- much better! "

She then went to the phone and called IFF and asked for Lee. When he answered, she said, "Hi. What are you doing right now? "

Lee sighed, "Nothing that's anything close to having a perfect day! Why? "

Amanda winced slightly and said, "Because I was wondering if you and I could have dinner tonight. I need to talk to you. It's important."

Lee thought that the fact that she even wanted to talk may be a good sign. "Uh, sure. Where would you like to go?"

Amanda said, "Your place. It's really personal, okay? "

Lee was baffled but said, "Uh, okay. I should be outta here in a few hours. Can you just give me a little hint as to what this is about? "

Amanda said lightly, "Oh, it's nothing bad. But I'll fill you in later. Can I bring anything? "

Lee smiled. "Just your beautiful self. I'll get a couple of steaks for us. Red or white wine? "

Amanda sighed. " I'm feeling like white tonight. "

Lee said, "You got it. Hey, are you sure you don't wanna tell me-."

Amanda sighed. "See you at seven, mister..." She hung up and Dotty said, "I take it you won't be having dinner here? "

Amanda headed upstairs saying, "No, Mother. I'll be late so you don't have to wait up..."

Dotty followed her and said,"How late is late may I ask?"

Amanda said coyly to her as she went to her own closet and was looking through her dresses. "It's late. Can we change the subject, please? "

Dotty smiled giving her daughter a knowing look. "All right. How was the appointment? Was the doctor nice? Did he help you at all? "

Amanda sighed as she next went through her jewelry to find the perfect earrings for what she thought about wearing. "Actually, I was there in the waiting room about five minutes when a friend stopped by and convinced me to join her at a spa. It was the best decision I ever made. Really! I feel like I haven't felt in a long time! It was wonderful and I highly recommend it, Mother! "

Dotty smiled at her saying, "Well, you do look all lit up inside. Maybe the phone call to Lee also contibuted to that?"

Amanda shrugged, "Maybe. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna get myself together here. "

Dotty said, "Of course, dear. Can I help you? "

Amanda said, "No thank you. I've got it all under control." She then let her mother out and headed for the shower.

Dotty came downstairs and Phillip said, "Is Mom okay?

Dotty nodded. "Yes, darling. She's just fine. Whatever happened today made a huge difference to her. I think I see a light at the end of this family's dark tunnel. Now, do you boys want hot dogs or hamburgers tonight?"

Jamie ran in saying, "Can we have both? "

Dotty chuckled and shook her head. "I'm not a short order cook young man! You think about it and we'll have one of the two choices, all right? "

Phillip then said, "Do you think Lee's gonna be back here soon? "

Dotty sighed and said, "I feel it's a distinct possibilty, honey. Keep your fingers crossed. "

Jamie said, "Well, I pray for that and that Mom stays well. "

Dotty hugged him and said, "Nothing wrong with that these days. Okay, you boys get to your homework and then you can go to the park for a bit, all right? "

The boys nodded and went into the family room to study.

It was just six when Lee was leaving for the day. He cursed when he came upon traffic as he was getting near Georgetown! "Great! I still have to get wine and get myself ready! Damn! "

It only shaved about ten minutes out of his time as he made his way to the liquor store near his apartment building. By the time he got home, he was frazzled as he set about getting a quick shower and shave and getting the table set. The steaks were ready to be cooked but he wanted to wait until Amanda came since he didn't know how long their talk might be.

As he was lighting the candles, the doorbell rang. He went to get it and opened the door and said to her, "You look fabulous! "

Amanda looked dressed to the nines and smiled and curtseyed."Thank you, kind sir."

He let her in and sighed saying, "Is that new? It's terrific! "

Amanda smiled. It was a powder blue dress with a v neck and slightly off the shoulders look with matching pumps. She teased, "What, this old thing? "

Lee smiled as they kissed and then he said, "I haven't put the steaks on yet. I thought-."

Amanda took his hand and led him to the couch and said,"Yeah, good idea. "

They sat and Lee said anxiously, "So, you wanted to talk? "

Amanda said, "Yeah. First, would you go into my purse and get something out for me please? It's something I hadn't put away yet and I was hoping to find the right spot for it."

Lee went to the chair and opened her purse and carefully going through it realized what she was trying to tell him. He pulled out the ring box and then facing her said with tears in his eyes," Are you saying what I think you're saying? "

Amanda gulped getting teary as well but cleared her throat saying, "Of-Of course this has to be redone the right way so that it's official you see."

Lee pretending to groan and whine said, "Really? The first time wasn't good enough for you?"

He pretend sighed and went to her and got down on one knee and opening the box said to her in a serious tone, "Amanda, you are my beginning and my end and for the rest of my life I'll do my damndest to make sure you never regret being with me. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? "

Amanda chuckled and smiled saying, " Oh, you'd better believe it pal! C'mere! "

Lee joined her on the couch with a long passionate kiss after putting the ring back on her finger where it truly belonged!

As they broke apart finally Lee said, "So, what was it you wanted to talk about? "

Amanda sighed and said slowly, "Well, I'd been doubting something about myself lately and it seems rather silly to bring it up now when we should just be enjoying our time together-."

Lee said, "A-man-da! After you said you wanted to talk and now you don't ? "

Amanda said, "Why don't we have that wine now, hmm? "

Lee got up and went to the kitchen and said, "Fine! But we are having that talk when I bring our drinks in, okay? "

Amanda bit her lower lip and nodded saying, "Sure. I promise."

Lee sighed. "All right. Oh, I left some music out if you want to play anything. "

Amanda shook her head saying to herself silently,"Is Taps appropriate for this talk? Ooh! What am I so nervous about? Francine said to just tell him what was wrong and that he'd understand. At least I hope he will."

Lee came back in with the drinks and gave Amanda a sidelong glance as he gave her a glass and said, "Hey. Are you okay? I mean really okay?"

Amanda got up and began pacing saying, "Lee, you've been with a lot of women-."

Lee said shrugging, "Uh, yeah but you knew that about me when we first started working together. Why the sudden interest?"

Amanda said nervously as she walked around, "Well, because I haven't and this would be new and-."

Lee laughed! "I certainly hope you haven't been with women! That would make things very awkward between us, honey! "

Amanda yelled, "Hey! I'm trying to be serious and you're laughing and you know that's not what I meant at all, Lee Stetson! Not at all! "

Lee put up a hand and beckoned to her. "Please sweetheart. Come here and just sit down and tell me what's got you so upset now..."

Amanda sighed and sat down slowly. Lee tipped her chin up to look at him. " I'm not trying to make this difficult honey, but you've gotta just tell me what the hell is bothering you so I can help you."

Amanda said simply, "I'm not like the others you've dated and I wasn't sure if I'd be, uh, enough for you."

Amanda then got up and looked out the window at the night sky and continued saying, "Since my accident and all I'd been having these feelings. It didn't mean I didn't love you, but my insecurities got the better of me I guess so that's what I'm trying to say here and I hope to God you understand and forgive me for holding you at arms length for a while. I-I guess I was scared. "

Lee was shocked! He said, " H-How could you think that I'd compare you to anyone else? "

Amanda said quietly, "I wouldn't blame you if you compared yourself to my ex for example-."

Lee stood up and said with a slight edge to his voice, "I will never do that! Besides, he was a total fool for leaving you and those kids and that's all I care to say on that subject! Now as for us, it is a whole new ball game. We set our own rules on how we wanna move forward."

He went to her and said, "We can go at whatever pace you want. There is no rush here. It's new for me too because we haven't been with each other before, but I gotta tell you now. There is no me without you. You got it? "

Amanda nodded and Lee held her gently as she said, "I feel the same way sweetheart and I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. Um, I'm kinda hungry now. Wanna get dinner started? Here, I'll help..."

As they went to the kitchen to put the steaks on, Lee thought to himself, "God, is this what marriage is gonna be like? I'd better talk to Billy tomorrow. Otherwise, I'm not gonna make it after the honeymoon!"

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

No More Games

Chapter Sixty Two

Billy had come in early for the conference with Smyth who wanted to go over specific changes to the Agency. Namely partner placements. This worried Billy, since he had been instrumental in puttting Lee Stetson with Amanda King!

When he got to his office, he called Lee's home. He didn't have time the night before and he didn't want Lee to be thrown by this latest snafu to his department!

After three rings, Lee's machine picked up and after the proverbial "Leave a message at the tone.", Billy said, "Scarecrow, It's me. You'd better get down here toot sweet! We have a conference with Smyth that's going to change a lot around here. See you soon."

Hanging up, he began to drink his coffee when Francine came in. "Morning. What's this about changes here? "

Billy took a bite of his danish and sipped his coffee and swallowed saying, "I don't know. Just that Smyth demanded this meeting with us and Stetson. Things are finally settling down for Lee now that Amanda is on the mend and at home. Speaking of which, she should be here as well. After all, she is Lee's partner. Can you get her to come in? "

Francine nodded and got on Billy's phone and dialed the King home. Dotty answered the kitchen phone. "Hello? "

Francine said, "Morning, Mrs. West. Is Amanda awake by any chance? We need to have her here for a meeting. We know she hasn't been cleared for work yet, but still...what? She didn't? "

Francine turned away from Billy and barely able to hold back her glee, she swallowed hard and said, "No, no. Please don't worry about it. It's fine. We'll fill her in later. Thank you. Bye. "

When Francine hung up, her grin spoke volumes, but irritated Billy! "Desmond, What's that look for? Did you get Amanda or didn't you?!"

Francine sat down across from his desk and said swallowing her excitement,"Uh, yes. I mean, her mom answered and said she wasn't home..."

Billy shrugged, "Well, where is she? "

Francine said slowly, "Well, her mom said that she went out to dinner with a friend and didn't come home yet...if you know what I mean."

Billy sighed. "Okay, Amanda was out all night and Scarecrow isn't picking up his phone and..."

The realization of what actually occurred hit him and he leaned on his desk putting his palms against his forehead and groaned, "Oh, God! Why now of all times?!"

Francine smiled, "Thank yours truly! I put things in motion yesterday and I say it's about time they got their act together so to speak!"

Billy plastered a fake smile on his face and said, "I'm happy that they're happy and that you're happy and I'm overjoyed that her mother is probably over the moon about this, but who's going to go over and get them up? "

Francine sucked in her breath and shook her head! "Oh, no no no! I'm not going to interrupt that for anything! They've waited far too long already to be together-."

Billy said, "Do you want to explain to Smyth the reason they're absent?! I'm NOT going into THAT lion's den without a whip and a chair! Besides, you and I need to discuss you handing off that errand to Fran in Logistics for what? A spa day?!"

Francine nodded and sighed, "I know, but Amanda needed that. Trust me, she's been wound too tight since I met her! She's all the better for doing the spa treatment."

Billy gave her a no nonsense look and Francine sighed and got up."Okay, I'm going. But If I come back without them, don't say I didn't warn you."

Meanwhile, Lee was getting coffee while Amanda was in the shower. God, last night had been incredible! It was 8 AM when the phone rang and it was Dotty saying that they were needed at work for some reason. Lee thanked her and then Amanda talked to her while Lee took a shower first.

When he was done he said to her with a wink, "Need any...help in there? "

She kissed him as she walked past him and said," No. I think our playtime is over for now. Go get coffee please. "

Lee shook his head and sighed. Reality stinks, he thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

When the coffee was ready, Lee got out the mugs and was ready to pour when the doorbell rang. Grumbling, he put the decanter down and went to the door and said, "Whoever this is, it had better be important!"

Francine said tiredly, "Look, if you don't want your jobs to be in jeopardy, you'd better let me in now!"

Lee let her in with a grimace,"Okay, so what's got you all hot and bothered? "

Francine chuckled and sat on the couch. "I was going to ask you the same thing. And congratulations!"

Lee sneered! "Yeah, yeah okay! Out with it! Why is everyone so busy trying to find us? "

Francine said defensively, "Hey! If it was up to me, I'd leave you to your paradise, but Smyth needs us there. He's making changes and Billy is right now trying to stall until you both get there!"

Lee said, "What changes do Amanda and I need to be there for? Look, I'll go in and-."

Amanda came out of the bedroom dressed and said, "Morning, Francine. What's going on? "

Lee said, "It's nothing. I'll be heading into work with Francine and find out and let you know tonight-."

Amanda said, "Now wait a minute, Lee! I know I'm not officially cleared for work yet, but if they want me there-?!"

Lee blew off the concern saying, "Honey, relax. Probably Smyth blowing smoke over every little thing again. Please don't worry, okay? I'll handle it."

Amanda sighed and said, "Well, let's go Francine. I don't want to be late."

As she got her purse, Lee said, "Wait. Just let me turn off the coffee and we'll go in together. I promise. "

Amanda kissed him saying, "You do that and we'll see you soon. Bye bye."

She and Francine left and Lee stood looking dumbfounded! He yelled, "What the hell is going on around here?!"

Growling, he went to the kitchen and shut off the coffee and went to put a tie on and said, "Smyth is gonna pay for this! "

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

No More Games

Chapter Sixty Three

Billy and Dr. Smyth were in the conference room when Francine and Amanda arrived. They nodded to Smyth and sat down.

Dr. Smyth looked at his watch and tiredly said, "Melrose, when did I request this meeting? "

Billy sighed. "9 A.M. sir."

Smyth then said, "And what time is it now? "

Billy said, "9:30, sir. "

Smyth looked at Francine and Amanda and said, "Well, it's good that you both decided to make your appearances. Good to see you, King. I trust that you'll be back sooner rather than later?"

Amanda said, "Oh, yes sir. As soon as my doctor clears me ."

Smyth then said dryly to Billy, "Well as usual Scarecrow marches to his own drumbeat schedule eh, Billy? "

Billy cleared his throat and was about to respond when Lee came in looking every bit the professional agent that he was.

Lee took his seat next to Francine but across from Amanda while Smyth and Billy sat at the two ends of the table.

Smyth started by saying, "Thank you all for being here. As there isn't much room these days for ample security teams, I've decided to condense the crew we currently have and play switchies. Scarecrow and Desmond will be part of one team and King and Fielder will be part of another. You'll not only have your own duties, but you'll be helping the newbies from the training program for field operations-."

Lee shook his head, "How the hell does that work? Amanda and I work best together and Francine has been at this long enough where she doesn't need to "babysit" new recruits! It's more effective if you keep the team players where they are...sir."

Smyth nodded as he expected fight from this agent." I see." Looking at Francine, he said, "Desmond, you feel this way as well? "

Francine said uncomfortably, "Well, he's right about the babysitting part of it, sir. As I see it, we all have to be trained to do the best job we can and sometimes putting different teams together can have unique results. However, I strongly advise against putting Fielder out there with King only because he doesn't really have the know-how that Lee has to effectively get the job done. If you recall sir, the Smithsonian incident from a year ago where Fielder and Ryan were security and somehow the back area of the building had to be evacuated because of a bomb scare? If it wasn't for Lee a lot of people would've been killed, sir. "

Smyth said thoughtfully," Duly noted, Desmond. I'll take that under advisement." Looking at Amanda, he said, "You've been quiet, King. How do you feel about this? "

Amanda looked directly at Smyth, not at Lee. "Well sir, I have had my own hairy moments out on the field due to my own lack of judgement on certain cases. I have done my best under Lee's wing up to now and I am sure I'll have to re-learn things due to my accident but I have to agree with Francine, sir. Instead of replacement, why not just improve on what you do have? It would be much more cost effective this way, sir..."

Smyth's unique talent for not letting anyone know what he was thinking at a precise moment was blatantly clear to all at that table. He got up and said, "All right. I'll take everyone's comments under consideration and get back to you later, Melrose. Meeting adjourned..."

He left and Lee said to Billy, "What the hell was that about? He wasn't serious about splitting Amanda and I up, was he? "

Billy shrugged saying, "I have no clue, Stetson. As for now, just do the job as you've been doing. Amanda, let me know when you're fit for duty again. Once again, I'm glad you're feeling better. C'mon Francine. Back to the old grindstone..."

Amanda nodded to Francine and Billy as they left and Lee said to her, "What now? "

Amanda looked at her watch and got up going to the door and said, "I've gotta get home. Come for dinner if you can. The boys and Mother will want to see you later I'm sure-."

Lee got up and stopped her."Hey. What about , uh last night? Shouldn't we talk about it at all?"

Amanda patted his shoulder and said,"I think you should worry about this first, okay? We'll have the rest of our lives to talk. See you tonight..."

Lee watched her go and swore! Damn Smyth and his adjustments! He went to Billy's office and said to him, "We need to talk..."

Billy sighed. "Oh, boy, here it comes." he thought as he looked at Lee's upset demeanor. He'll have one heck of a time restraining him from going upstairs to confront Smyth. He shook his head." Son, he's thinking about readjusting. It doesn't mean he'll follow through on his plan. In the end, I'm sure he'll see to reason..."

Lee grimaced! "Oh he'd better, pal! Because it'll be a cold day in hell before I let Fielder anywhere near my partner!"

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

No More Games

Chapter Sixty Four

Billy and Lee were in Billy's office discussing the meeting they had just attended where Smyth talked about "adjustments" to the Agency.

Lee fumed to Billy, "I'm serious here, Billy! If Smyth messes up the progress that Amanda's made simply by putting Fielder out there with her, we'll all be in trouble and you know it! "

Billy gestured to the seat across from his desk and said, "Lee, what is it that has you the most afraid? That Fielder might do a better job then we all think he can, or something else? "

Lee sat down in the chair wearily and said, "Aw look, Fielder isn't a really bad guy, but he's still even after all these years wet behind the ears. I'd hate to think what one day with him out on the field would do to all of Amanda's progress, you know? "

Billy smiled saying, "And here I thought you might have a twinge of jealousy brewing there."

At that comment, Lee guffawed into laughter! "Oh, s-stop it already! That's going too f-far!"

Billy grinned, 'Why? You don't see Amanda with him at all? "

Lee wiped his eyes and gulped saying, "N-No. Amanda has far better taste than that. Besides, look who she ended up with, huh?"

Billy groaned and said, "May I remind you that you two might have been together long before this if you had just been honest with her to begin with? Tell me, when was the first moment you realized you may have had feelings for her?"

Lee thought hard and sighed. Shaking his head he said, "Probably back when we had that case with James Delano..."

Billy whistled, shaking his head."Wonder when her feelings were realized? "

Lee gave a chuckle and said, "I don't know, but I'll be seeing her tonight and tell her inquiring minds want to know here. "

Billy flustered said, "Go on! Get outta here and get back to work! "

Lee left chuckling and Billy sat pondering Smyth's "changes". He chuckled himself as he remembered Amanda's attempts to train for Dodge City and Francine's "nightmare" of driving with her!

He went back to his files and shook his head. If Smyth had only been with the Agency then and had seen that, he'd be thinking twice before doing any changes! "No! " Billy thought as he perused the paperwork. "I made the right decision years ago by putting Scarecrow and Mrs. King together! "

He then said out loud,"And that's the way it should stay! " He then reached for the phone and dialed Smyth's extension. When his secretary answered, he said, "Ruth? It's Billy. Is he in? Well, tell him I'm coming up. I know he isn't expecting me, but he's going to hear me out! "

Hanging up, he left his office and went to the elevator. As he got in he thought, "I'll either do well here, or I'll be taking my own pink slip back with me! But dammit, no one messes with my unit! Not even Austin Smyth!"

Later that afternoon, Dotty and Amanda had just gotten the boys from school and were heading to the grocery to pick up things for dinner. When they got there, the boys jumped out and Amanda grabbed them and said, "Whoa! This isn't a playground! You stick with me or Grandma because we're only getting a few things now."

Dotty got them a cart and they all came into the store and started with the produce. Dotty got the lettuce and tomatoes and Amanda was checking out the carrots but Dotty said, "No honey. We've got those already." Looking at the boys, she said," Okay troops. Onto the cereal aisle. And don't run! "

After getting the cereal and milk and a few other things they got to the checkout lane where there was a bit of a line. Dotty said to Amanda, "Honey, I'm gonna get my wine . Do you want anything? "

Amanda shook her head. "No. I'm sure Lee will get something for us on his way over. Thank you though."

Dotty left to go to the other end of the store and Jamie said to Amanda, "Mom? Is Lee back for good this time? "

Amanda stretched her hands out flat against the cart handle and said, "See that finger there? What's that on it? "

Phillip said, "He got you a ring? "

Amanda nodded happily and said,"Yes. He proposed and I accepted and I hope you boys are happy about it."

They both yelled,"Awsome!" The three laughed then and someone that came up behind them said, "Congratulations, Amanda. "

Amanda was stunned at who made the comment. It was Dean MacGuire! They hugged and Amanda said, "Have you been in town long? "

Dean shrugged. "Just since last night. Only staying the weekend. " He then gestured to the woman next to him and said, "I'd like you to meet my wife, Barbara." Looking at Barbara he said, "This is Amanda King."

The two women nodded saying, "Nice to meet you." After chatting a bit Phillip nudged his mother. "Mom, they're waiting for you."

Amanda noticed the cashier and said, "Oh, sorry. " She and Dean and Barbara said their goodbyes and Amanda and the boys got the groceries on the belt as Dotty returned with the wine at the end. "Here we go. Last thing. I promise. "

They finished paying and got the groceries put in the car and all piled in and Amanda said as the boys were buckling their seat belts,"Fellas, I want to thank you for behaving while Dean was there. I know you didn't like him that much years ago, but he was a good man and I'm glad he's happy now, okay? "

Dotty said, "What?! I missed seeing him? What's he doing here? Who was with him? I-?"

Amanda shook her head and said, "M-Mother, I'll tell you later. Let's just please go home now. We have to get dinner ready and the boys have to get their homework done. "

Dotty buckled herself and started the car and pulled out carefully saying, "I always miss the good stuff around here."

They got home shortly after and the boys helped with the bags and then went upstairs as the phone rang. Amanda answered,"Hello? "

Lee said softly, "Hi yourself. What'cha doin'? "

Amanda said, "We're getting ready to fix dinner. Anything special you want? "

Lee sighed. "Oh, I'm thinking of a myriad of things but they don't involve the kitchen..."

Amanda blushed and turned away from Dotty. "You are so bad! "

Lee chuckled, "Ah, I'm sorry. Anything you fix will be fine. Can I bring anything?"

Amanda smiled. "Just your handsome self. Oh, and some wine. The kind we had at your place? "

Lee said, "You got it. I'll see you all soon."

Hanging up Amanda said to her mother, "I'm gonna go get ready. Lee should be here soon. You need any help here? "

Dotty shook her head. "No, dear. you go ahead. " But as Amanda got to the stairs Dotty said, "But then you'll have to tell me what Dean's been up to. I'm sure Lee would be interested as well..."

As Amanda headed to her room she chuckled to herself thinking, "Not in a thousand years!"

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

No More Games

Chapter Sixty Five

Lee came to the house about 6:30. Jamie let him in and went back to playing one of the video games with Phillip in the family room.

Lee strode into the kitchen and put the bottle of wine on the counter and greeted Amanda with a kiss saying, "Mmm...smells good in here."

Amanda returned the kiss saying, "It's just spaghetti, but thank you. Must be the meat sauce you smell."

Dotty teased and said, "Or the garlic scent Amanda put behind her ears. That used to drive Carl crazy when I did it years ago! "

They all chuckled and Amanda said, "Oh Mother, please!"

Dotty then said, "You'll never guess who Amanda ran into in the grocery store today. Her old boyfriend, Dean MacGuire!"

Lee peered at Amanda as he opened the wine with the corkscrew he got out of a drawer. "Really? Do tell..."

Amanda glared at her mother! "Ooh! I was gonna tell him later. Gosh, Mother, why do you do that? "

Phillip ran in saying, "It's okay, Lee. The guy's married now, thank God!"

Amanda said to Phillip, "That's enough young man! You and Jamie turn off the game and go wash up! We're getting dinner on the table right now!"

Jamie came in and groaned saying, "But Mom! We're at the highest level where we can cream the enemy! If we turn it off, we can't save it!"

Lee nudged him. "Is that the humanoid game? Let me save it. There is a way. C'mon! "

Both boys cheered and followed Lee to the TV. Amanda shook her head and said, "What about dinner, Lee?!"

Lee called out, "It'll keep, honey. Just a second here."

Amanda looked at Dotty and said, "Why do men act like this? It's so unnecessary!"

Dotty chuckled, "Oh, darling. It's been that way for years." Whispering to Amanda she said, "We'll go ahead and eat and when they see that we haven't waited for them they'll change their tune. C'mon..."

About a half hour later, Lee and the boys came to the table and saw Amanda and Dotty clearing their own plates and bringing them to the sink to wash. Lee said, "What's all this? "

Amanda shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Well, Mother and I were hungry and you were busy with the game so we just decided to eat. You can serve and clean up after yourselves. Oh, there's Italian bread in the oven. Although it's probably kind of tough to eat by now, but you'll figure it out. Mother and I will be out on the patio with our wine. Enjoy yourselves..."

She and Dotty went outside with the wine bottle and two glasses leaving Lee and the boys looking nonplussed!

Phillip said, "Great, Lee! What'll we do now? "

Lee sighed, "You heard your mom, men. We'll be eating and cleaning up after ourselves tonight. It's called being in the doghouse. Let's wash up..."

Amanda and Dotty took in the sad little scene from outside and giggled! Clinking glasses with her mother, she said, "It worked! Now the next time they get "involved" in a silly game, they'll know better! Did this happen with Daddy? "

Dotty smiled shaking her head. "Oh, he was the limit one night. He would complain how long it took me to get ready to go out anywhere? Well, this particular night I was on time to go to a dinner party with him at a client's house. We had appetizers and drinks and then dinner. Later, my friends and I noticed that our husbands weren't with us when we were having coffee and dessert in the living room. We found them later in the client's basement playing poker and smoking cigars! Your father said, "It's okay, Dotty. We'll just finish this hand." Well, my friends and I just decided to teach those men a lesson and we took the cars home leaving them there!"

Amanda giggled, "Oh no, Mother! "

Dotty winced at the memory and then chuckled." Your father didn't speak to me for three days after that but he did learn the error of his ways and never pulled that stunt again! "

Amanda sighed, "I miss Daddy so..."

Dotty swallowed and kissed her daughter. "I do too. Especially at times like this night here."

About an hour later, Lee came out and said to the ladies, "The kitchen is ready for inspection, the boys are upstairs getting ready for bed, and are we forgiven? "

Dotty laughed and Amanda said,"What do you think, Mother? Should we forgive them? "

Dotty gave her and Lee hugs and went to the door saying, "I'll see to the kitchen while you tell him about boundaries concerning playtime and meals and then I'll see to the boys. Good night."

She left them alone and Lee sat down and shook his head saying, " Uh, boundaries? "

Amanda joined him and said, "Yeah. See, there's a time for fun and then there's a time when we sit down at meals and discuss our day. No TV or any other distractions. I know that concept is foreign to you, but that's how we like to do things here."

Lee sighed. "So, the video game system should be removed? I'm sorry. I thought they'd get a kick out of the games."

Amanda shook her head. "No, sweetheart. But you and the boys really should save that fun for the weekend, you know? I don't mind that you play but not at meals or when they have to do homework, okay? "

Lee kissed her and nodded, "Got it." Looking at his watch he said sighing, "Well, it's time for me to hit the road. Sorry I ruined our time tonight. "

Amanda shrugged. "There will be other nights. Don't worry about it. I'll walk you to your car."

When they got there Lee held her and said, "I hate leaving..."

Amanda kissed him and nodded. "I know. Have you heard from Billy about our job? Whether Dr. Smyth has definitely changed anything? "

Lee shook his head. "No. When Francine and I left, Billy wasn't back yet. And he'd already been up there a couple of hours with Smyth. "

Looking at her he kissed her and said gently, "I don't want you to worry about this, okay? Besides, I have an ace up my sleeve. Good night. I love you. "

Amanda watched Lee get in his car and start the motor and she said, "I love you too..."

He winked at her and pulled away from the curb leaving the street and Amanda went back into the house muttering, "Great. More poker references. I'll sleep peacefully with that."

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

No More Games

Chapter Sixty Six

Billy came into the Agency the next morning and as he walked past the steno pool and Francine, she happened to notice a certain gleam in his eyes and decided to follow him into his office. Something was up!

She entered and sat at her usual place across from his desk and said, " Morning, Billy. You look like the cat that swallowed the canary! What's up? "

Billy chuckled and sat down and shook his head as he clasped his hands and placed them on the desk. "No no, Miss Desmond. If I say one word, it would be all over the Agency before lunch."

Francine sat uneasily in the chair. "O-Oh c'mon, Billy! I'm not that bad!"

Then a laugh was heard as Lee entered the office! "Oh, really?! Remember Marge from Legal who put in for a vacation because she had to have surgery? By the time people heard about it here, you had it running that she had a certain fling with Stan from Acounting! She nearly lost her husband because of that!"

Billy laughed and added, "Thank goodness we were able to straighten it out and calm her husband down! "

Francine swallowed, "I-I don't really remember that. Amanda might, though..."

Lee said, "Amanda wasn't here when you started that first year, Francine."

Francine got up in a huff and said to the two men, "Fine! If there's something I should know, for myself, then you'll fill me in? " With that, she left the office letting the door slam behind her!

Lee chuckled, filling his coffee cup and sat where Francine had and said, "Okay. Care to fill me in? "

Billy sighed. "Remember the "changes" that Smyth wanted to make?"

Lee nodded and said, "Yeah?"

Billy lowered his voice saying, "I went up to see him as you know and demanded that he leave things as they are! Told him about all the hard work that you and Amanda have done and all the success you've had with most of your cases-Sandstorm excluded of course..."

Lee sighed. "Well, Amanda was still learning at that point. Go on, Billy."

Billy said, "As I was pleading our defenses, who should call but the Commander-In-Chief himself!"

Lee was surprised! "Whoa! What happened?"

Billy shrugged. "Don't know. Smyth informed me that it was a private conversation and that I should go back to my work. I didn't hear from him the rest of the day. Then when I was ready to leave for the day, I got a phone call from him as well assuring me that not only was my unit to stay intact, but that Smyth would be on unpaid leave effective immediately!"

Lee whistled! "Did-Did they fire him? "

Billy shrugged again saying, "I don't know any of the sordid details yet, but I was to tell you to reassure Amanda that she still had a job as your partner."

Lee smiled, "That's great! I can't wait to tell her! "

Billy looked out his office window and saw Francine's obvious attempts to try to find out what was going on in the room by dropping files near the door and hissing to passers-by, "J-Just leave it! I'll get it, thank you!"

He and Lee shook their heads and he bellowed, "Desmond! Get in here! "

Francine came in and said meekly, "I-I wasn't listening Billy, I swear!"

Billy said, "Right. Well, I just told Lee that we will be carrying on our work as usual. No changes to this unit are imminent now or for the foreseeable future! You both get to work now. "

They left and Billy called home. "Jeannie? Are you doing anything for lunch, dear? I feel like celebrating..."

At the end of the day, Lee was finishing up his last report when his phone rang. He answered."Stetson."

It was Mrs. Marston. "Mr. Stetson, I'm to inform you that you are to look out your office window right now. There is a visitor in the parking lot. "

She hung up before Lee could ask her anything else! Sighing, he hung up and looked out at the parking lot and wasn't surprised to see Amanda's car there, but he was at the sight of Amanda getting out of the driver's side! She gave him a thumbs up signal and then he whooped for joy! Not even hesitating, he ran down and out the door and met her there and scooped her up twirling her around as they kissed!

Putting her down finally, Lee said excitedly, "You didn't tell me anything yesterday?! Why? "

Amanda sighed happily, "Well, I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up yet. Mother brought me to my appointment this morning and went to get her hair done and I told her that I'd get a cab home and not to worry. My tests came back all clear and the doctor told me I could come back to work. I was just going to see Billy to tell him. Has he left yet? "

Lee kissed her soundly and said, "Not yet. We have news for you as well. C'mon..."

They were all talking at once when Francine knocked. "Okay to enter, sir?"

Billy sighed."Yes Francine, you can come in."

Francine said, "Nice to know I'll still be allowed. Thank you, sir. "

Amanda looked at Lee and Billy and said, "Did I miss something here? "

Francine said drily, "No. Not if being demoted to office girl counts for anything..."

Billy growled, "Can it, Desmond! I've already told Lee this but I'm here to tell Amanda that she will still be his partner and you will still be my assistant! Is that clear?!"

Lee looked at Amanda saying, "Well, my fiancee has news of her own. Go ahead, honey. "

Amanda opened her purse and gave Billy the document saying, "I've been given the green light to return to work, sir. I'm back! "

Billy smiled saying, "Well, let's celebrate with dinner everyone. My treat!"

They all headed to Randy's. Amanda called Dotty from Lee's car to let her know that she'd be out for dinner.

As Lee drove, he said, "I guess that means we can start planning our wedding? "

Amanda said, "The sooner the better, I say! "

They smiled all the way to the restaurant.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

No More Games

Chapter Sixty Seven

It was a few days later as Amanda was slowly getting into the routine of her job again. She and Francine had just come back from the Capitol after a meeting with one of the senators and they heard music coming from the steno pool near the end of the day.

Francine said to one of the new girls,"Tracy, What the heck is going on?"

Tracy said over the music,"Oh, we thought of music that Amanda could play at her wedding. This is the group Stray Cats. "Rock This Town" would be so cool! Wouldn't it? "

Francine said,"No, no. Going down the aisle there should be something slow, something meaningful. The Carpenters, for example..."

Tracy looked at her confused. "Who are they? "

Francine looked at Amanda and then said to Tracy, "The Carpenters, you know, "Close To You.", "We've Only Just Begun." They were famous for those."

Tracy finally understanding said, "Oh, my parents used to have that music-."

Francine cleared her throat. "Uh, I see. How old are you, dear? "

Tracy said, "Twenty. Why? "

Francine shook her head sadly at Amanda and turned to leave saying," I'm out for today. See you tomorrow."

Amanda stifled a giggle as Lee and Billy came off the elevator and came towards the group. Billy said, "What do we have here, ladies? Don't you still have filing to finish? "

Tracy said, "No, sir. The files you wanted for tomorrow morning are done and on your desk. We were going through music that Amanda could have at her wedding. Francine didn't like this Stray Cats stuff. She said something about some Carpenter group, I dunno..."

Billy said smiling, "Well dear, maybe for the reception. But for going down the aisle, what else but Duke Ellington? "

Amanda swallowed as panic suddenly hit her! Looking at Lee, she shook her head and mouthed to him,"Duke Ellington?!"

Lee saw the fear in her eyes and slowly took her hand and said, "Thanks everybody for your suggestions, but Amanda and I are leaving now. We'll see you in the morning."

As they got to her car she got in and tried to catch her breath. Lee rubbed her back saying, "Sweetheart, it's just suggestions. It's just a wedding. Relax, huh? "

Amanda said hotly, "It's your wedding too, pal! Remember? You should have heard Mother this morning. "Oh, what about Harry James? Wouldn't that be lovely? " Lee! This is our wedding! It should be what we want!"

Lee sighed and kissed her temple. "Hey, hey, hey. Shh... take it easy. It will work out. Trust me, okay? "

Amanda pushed him away and put her seat belt on and started the car saying, "Men just don't get it and never will! To begin with, the dress I picked out was almost given to someone else when I went for alterations. My mother is looking for another dress because she didn't like what I chose. Reverend Mills called this morning. They had to close the church down due to a pipe burst last night! How can men just calmly go through the pandemonium of wedding preparations?! Every last detail has to be perfect, so don't patronize me mister! I've been through what you haven't before and let me tell you it's no picnic!"

Closing the door before leaving she said," And I'm sure you'll want Rolling Stones at our wedding as well? Why don't I just rent a hall and I'll order from Quickie Chickie and all you'll have to do is order the beer! Did you order your tux yet? I'm sure that's the furthest thing from your mind until a couple of days before when they won't have any left!"

Sighing she said, "If you want to really help, come over. Otherwise, I'll see you here tomorrow. Night..."

She left the parking lot quickly and Lee stood there looking baffled! He shook his head as he got to his car and said, "What the hell happened here?!"

Billy came up to him laughing and said, " You're getting married, son! Get used to this until your honeymoon. By the way, where are you two going? "

Lee had a look on his face that worried Billy. "I um, don't know yet..."

Billy sighed and patted Lee's shoulder. "Why don't you go over to her place and discuss it, hmm?"

Lee shrugged saying, "To that free-for-all? I dunno. Anyway, I have been thinking of the honeymoon lately."

Billy shook his head and went to his car saying, "Well, now think about where you'll go and not the "activities", hmm? See you tomorrow."

As he watched Billy leave Lee groaned and got in starting his car. Dialing Amanda's home, he got Dotty. "Hi. How's everything going? "

Dotty sighed, "Well, Amanda isn't home yet and I've got two very unhappy boys upstairs. Is there any way you could get them out for a few hours, say to a movie or something? They've been moody since getting home from school. I love them dearly, but they're making things a little difficult at the moment. "

Lee smiled. "Sure. Tell them to meet me in the driveway. I'll be there soon. "

Dotty thanked him and hung up and went upstairs yelling, "Boys!"

Lee shook his head as he left the parking lot and turned on his radio. The Carpenters song, "We've Only Just Begun" was playing and he groaned aloud saying, "Sure. I have to hear this now! Maybe a hall isn't such a bad idea. Hmm..." He chuckled then on his way to Amanda's...

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

No More Games

Chapter Sixty Eight

Lee pulled up to the driveway as Amanda had just pulled in and got out.

Seeing the boys, Amanda hugged them and said, "Thanks for greeting me, fellas. Nice to have you to come home to."

Lee walked up to the three and said clearing his throat, "Uh, actually, I'm taking them out for an excursion this evening. Your mom thought they needed a diversion. "

Amanda raised an eyebrow at Lee."Oh, really? Were you planning on running it by me at all? You know it's a school night, don't you? Besides, they have homework-."

The boys smiled and said together,"Done."

Amanda was surprised. "Done? You both usually come up with one excuse or another lately to not do it. What gives here? "

Phillip sighed. "We're kinda in the way. Grandma thinks so anyway."

Lee said, "I was planning to come over for dinner and asked Dotty how things were going and she then suggested the outing with the boys. I don't mind at all, okay? And I'll have them back at a reasonable hour."

Jamie said, "Please, Mom? We need a guy's night, okay? "

Amanda sighed as she touched Jamie's cheek. She couldn't stand looking at their sad expressions any more and said, "Okay. Have fun and behave yourselves. I love you. "

They hugged her and Jamie handed Lee Dotty's car keys and said, "Let's roll..."

Amanda shook her head as she watched her boys get in and buckle up. They were getting so independent now. Like they didn't really need her any more.

Lee saw her gulp and went to her and kissed her cheek gently. "Hey. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise. Please stop worrying, all right? It will get done and we will have a great wedding. Believe me, I will get my butt in gear on this, okay? "

Amanda swallowed hard as he held her for a moment and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that, pal..."

They pulled back and shared one last kiss before Lee got in and pulled out of the driveway and left the neighborhood.

Amanda went into the house and found Dotty in the family room sewing a button on one of the boy's shirts. She said, " Mother, thank you for having Lee get the boys tonight. I think something's upsetting them lately, don't you? "

Dotty sighed. "Well, we've been so focused on the dresses and the guest list and where you're having the wedding. I think they feel left out, darling. "

Amanda said wistfully, "Well, they are going to be in the wedding as ushers. Oh, what about their church suits? Do they still fit?"

Dotty said, "They call them monkey suits, dear. Wonder where they got that expression?"

Amanda giggled. "I'll have another talk with my groom about that. Let me see that bridal magazine there... I saw an article on what flowers are good this time of year. "

While they sat and discussed flowers and color schemes, the men were on their way into Georgetown. Phillip said, "I thought Grandma said we were going to a movie, Lee? "

Lee pulled into his apartment complex and parked saying, "Not tonight. Let's go up and have a little talk, okay? I'm gonna need your help with something to get out of the doghouse with your mom. "

Jamie said, "Again? Lee, what's with you? Even Phillip and I don't get her this mad usually. "

Phillip shook his head and said," Leave him alone, squirt. He's new at this marriage stuff. He doesn't know any better. "

Lee chuckled, "Thanks for the support, Chief! C'mon, let's go and I'm ordering pizza."

The boys cheered as they got out locking the doors and went up to Lee's place. When they got in the boys sat on the couch while Lee called the pizza place and ordered a deluxe with everything but anchovies.

Hanging up, Lee came over to the couch and sat down. He said, "Okay, guys. I'm in real trouble here. My boss Mr. Melrose, is giving your mom away at the ceremony which leaves me without a best man. Now traditionally, there's one best man. But this is a first wedding for me so I'm calling the shots for myself here. Phillip and Jamie, would you stand up for me at the ceremony? You're going to be in the wedding as it is and I wanna make this really special for your mom. What do you say?"

Phillip shrugged saying, "What'll we have to do? "

Lee said, "Well, we hang out together for a couple of days while we get fitted for suits and I make travel arrangements for the honeymoon and this last thing I'm going to really need you guys for..."

Jamie said, "What, Lee? "

Lee shook in a mocking way and said, "Keep me from getting too nervous, okay? And don't let me forget the rings and choke up there while I'm saying my vows, got it? "

Phillip said, "She's nervous too I think. I heard her the other night in her room going over her speech-."

Lee panicked! "Whoa! Speech? What, like she wrote her own vows? "

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry. It's not long at all-."

Lee said groaning, "That's not my point, fellas. She didn't tell me we were going to recite our own vows! Great! Just great! Thanks for the heads up though, guys. Whew! I'm in super duper trouble here."

Phillip said, "You love Mom, and she loves you. Just tell her that and the rest will be easy."

Lee sighed ,"From your mouth to God's ears. "

Jamie said, "Now, about the bachelor party. How many should we have? "

Lee said uneasily, "Uh, bachelor party? Oh, no no. That's okay. I've got that covered. You both and my boss and me will be having a nice dinner out somewhere, okay? "

Phillip said, "Lee, you have to have a real bachelor party. Besides, I'm not a kid any more. I know what they do there. My friend from school told me he went to his uncle's party one year and they had a blast! C'mon, Lee! Let us do this for you, huh? Please?"

Lee said gently, "I think that it's great that you want to do this for me but I'm sorry. You're too young for that and your mom would skin me alive if you were anywhere near that kind of a party."

Jamie nudged Phillip. "See, Phillip? I told you Atlantic City would be out!"

Lee looked at them and shook his head. "Atlantic City? C'mon, guys! You don't have enough money for that! "

Phillip pulled out 4 tickets and gave them to Lee to inspect. "Grandma's bridge club was set to go, but it's around the same time as your wedding. I asked Grandma if we could go earlier maybe, and she called that number and fixed it by putting in your name. We can go before your wedding and be back early so we won't be late! Wanna do it? "

Lee felt a lump in his throat and got up and said, "Excuse me fellas, but I got something in my eye. I'll be right back..."

They watched him go to his room and close the door and Phillip grinned at his brother saying, "We did good here! I say the trip's on! "

Jamie said, "Yeah, sometimes you can think of good ideas!"

The doorbell rang and Phillip looked through the peephole and yelled, "Lee! The pizza's here!"

Lee yelled back, "Let him in, guys. I'm just getting the money now..."

Lee came out and gave the delivery person the money and took the pizza to the kitchen while Jamie showed the man out and came back in.

Lee went to the fridge and said lightly, "Who wants a beer? "

Phillip and Jamie were stunned! Their mother would have a fit! Phillip said, "Um, Lee, we can't have-?"

Lee winked at them and tossed two root beers in their direction! "Gotcha! "

Laughing, they each got pieces and went out to the living room to watch TV. Lee smiled at both boys thinking how lucky he was to have these two in his life and said finally, "When do we leave? "

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

No More Games

Chapter Sixty Nine

The boys and Lee returned to the house about 9:00. Amanda was reading in the family room when they came in. She hugged both boys and said, "Have a good time? "

Phillip nodded. "Yeah. Lee's pretty rad, Mom. "

Jamie pretended to yawn and said, "Wow, I didn't know pizza could make me so tired. Well, I'm going up. Night, Mom."

Phillip got the hint and winked at Lee. "Uh, right. Me too. Night, Mom. "

As they suddenly left to go to the stairs, Amanda said, "Fellas, showers and then bed, okay?"

They called back, "Sure, Mom! Night, Lee! Thanks!"

As Amanda listened to their thundering feet go up to their room and head to the bathroom as well, she shook her head at Lee. "They never race to get ready for bed. What's going on? "

Lee sat down next to her as she put away her book. He said, "Well, it's about next weekend."

Amanda sighed. "I knew it. It's too soon for the wedding, right? I knew it. It's okay, though because I'm still having trouble finding a church. Reverend Mills is calling around to different ones, but they all seem to be having weddings at that time and they all want notices a month early, so-."

Lee chuckled and put a finger to her lips."Shh. It's not that at all, sweetheart. May I continue? "

Amanda nodded slowly preparing herself for what Lee was going to tell her. He continued by saying," Your boys want to throw me a bachelor party...in Atlantic City."

Amanda was floored! " They are too young to even know what goes on at those things! I know and I'm sorry I know! The answer is definitely no! They are not going to that ! I forbid it, Lee Stetson-no way, no how!"

Lee raised his voice above her obvious objecting one! "Would you please calm the hell down, Amanda King and let me finish?!"

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded. Lee sighed as he pulled the trip tickets out of his pocket and put them on the coffee table in front of her. "You recognize these? Your mom's card club was going to go but it's the same weekend as our wedding so obviously she can't go. She adjusted the tickets for Phillip when he told her that he and Jamie wanted to give me a bachelor party. They're in my name now. We will leave on Thursday and be back in plenty of time for the wedding on Saturday. Don't worry about their suits. I'm taking them for a fitting on Thursday and also taking care of the honeymoon travel plans and we'll leave for A.C. right after. The fourth in our group of course is Billy."

Lee sighed and got up as he noticed her silence afterwards. " Okay. I'm going to get an aspirin now. Say whatever it is you want to say to belabor this because I am done..."

He went to the kitchen and got out the aspirin bottle from the cabinet near the sink and took two out and put the bottle back and went to get his water next.

Coming back to the couch, he looked at Amanda, but couldn't gauge her reaction. Shaking his head he thought, "C'mon, it's a guy's weekend. It's perfectly harmless and it will be safe. What is her problem? "

He then saw two heads peeking out from the stairs landing and nodded giving the boys the signal to come in.

They slowly came in and sat on either side of their mother and Phillip said, "Mom, we're gonna be okay. Lee takes real good care of us and we know he wouldn't let anything happen to us and you know too, right? "

Jamie piped up. "Besides, you and Grandma need us out from under your feet anyway. A real girl's weekend, right? "

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes. She nodded and looking at her two boys she sighed saying, "You two are wise beyond your years. Okay, you can go..."

The boys and Lee cheered and they tackled Lee to the ground and while they play wrestled and were laughing, Dotty came downstairs and saw them and said to Amanda, "What in the world got into them?!"

Amanda giggled in spite of it all and said, "I dunno, Mother. All I said was that they could go and they went crazy! "

Finally Lee gasping for breath, got up and pulled the boys up with him and said, "O-Okay guys, stop! Go-Go on now to bed. Please. I b-beg of you."

The boys laughing nodded and hugged Amanda and Dotty and then went up. Lee said to the ladies, "Uh, I'll be right back..."

He headed up to the boy's room and knocked and Phillip said, "C'mon in. "

Lee came in as they were settling in their beds and sat on the desk chair and said, "I wanted to say goodnight and also thank you for this weekend. It really means a lot that you've come to accept me into your family. I know it hasn't been easy since your folks split but I want to make it clear again that any time you want to talk about anything, you can always come to me and I'll do my best to help you. Okay? "

The boys nodded and Phillip said, "The same goes here, Lee. "

Jamie said, "Yeah. It's just what families do, right? "

Lee swallowed hard and hugged both boys and nodded. "Uh, yeah. I guess they do. Thanks, fellas. Good night. "

They chourused, "Night."

Lee closed their door and went slowly down the stairs and Amanda went to him and gave him a kiss. " You all right? "

Lee nodded. "Kids... they're amazing, you know? Um, I'm gonna go now. See you tomorrow. "

He left and Dotty said to a worried Amanda, "He's fine, sweetheart. He's just adjusting..."

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

No More Games

Chapter Seventy

Lee and the boys showed up for their suit fitting on time and got everything set although the boys initially griped about the suits, saying they felt like they were being choked at the neck.

Lee said, "No pain, no gain, fellas. Besides, your mom will be very impressed at the way you clean up. And it's only for a few hours, so buck up."

Phillip said as they were changing back into their regular clothes, "Hey, Lee. Since you're gonna be with us from now on, maybe you can talk to Mom about letting us skip showers once in a while? "

Jamie said, "Yeah. I mean, do we really have to do it every night? "

Lee chuckled and said shaking his head as they were leaving, "Uh, I'm not opening that can of worms. Do you want me to live there or not?"

Phillip sighed. "Good point."

When they got outside, Lee recognized the Agency limo and said to the boys, "Okay troops. Here's our ride. Get in."

The boys were overjoyed and piled in with Lee. Billy greeted them and said, "Why don't you guys call me Billy? Everyone does. "

Lee teased, "I've heard other names that you've been called numerous times..."

Billy grinned and said lightly, "Can it, Stetson."

Phillip said, "Did you call your uncle? I thought he'd be going too?"

Lee sighed. "I left him a message saying he was invited but I never heard back. See guys, he just gets busy with his job that's all."

Jamie said, "But you're his nephew and you're getting married. Doesn't he care? "

Lee said, "Of course he does. In his own way. But let's just have fun this weekend, okay? "

They nodded and looked at the books they brought in their bag on the way to the airport.

The car phone rang just then and Billy picked it up. "Melrose.. really? When? All right. let me know when they arrive."

Lee looked at Billy as the phone was hung up. Making sure the boys were occupied with their reading, he whispered to him, "Trouble? "

Billy shook his head. "Seems we'll have company when we arrive. "

Lee said, "Who? "

Billy sighed, "Francine for some unknown reason. Rogers tailed her leaving the office. I hope there isn't a problem. With the kids here, we don't need any."

The four landed in Atlantic City at dinner time and checked into the hotel. Billy checked the hotel registry unnoticed by the clerk and nudged Lee. He whispered, "Sandra Dee" is on our floor."

Lee said watching the boys as they looked around the lobby,"Want me to look into it? "

Billy shook his head as they got their room key. "Let's get settled and I'll tend to it while you get the boys some dinner. "

Later when Lee took the boys down to the dining room for dinner, Billy knocked on the door just five feet from their room.

Francine opened it and shook her head. "Who followed me? "

Billy came in saying, "Rogers. What the hell are you doing here?"

Francine said, "Just pretend I'm not here and enjoy yourself."

Billy said, "Out with it, Francine. Why are you here? "

Francine sighed. "Amanda was a little worried about the boys, that's all. I promised I'd check on it. "

Billy sighed. "All right. Stay here." Looking back at her as he was leaving her room he said, "Lee would've called her later anyway. Mothers! "

Billy made his way down to join Lee and the kids and said, "You need to look into it now. On our floor- 533. "

Lee nodded and said to Phillip, "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere or do anything but eat your dinner. Got it? "

Phillip nodded, "Sure, Lee. "

Lee left and Phillip said to Billy, "He sounded like Mom or Grandma for a minute. What's wrong?"

Billy shook his head. "Nothing, son. He just didn't want to lose track of you, that's all. Why don't you both keep eating now, all right? "

The boys nodded and worked on their burgers. Lee meanwhile made it to Francine's room and knocked. She let him in and said,"I was wondering when you'd come up."

Lee put out both hands in a shrug. "Okay. What's up? "

Francine pointed to the phone. "Call her."

Lee said, "Call her? Call who?" Then he realized and groaned! "Aw, geez! I told her we would be fine!" Going to the phone, he dialed Amanda's number sighing. He was going to have to rein her in a little concerning the kids if this marriage had any hope of lasting! Dotty answered. "Hello? "

Lee kept his tone light and said, "Hi. It's Lee. Is Amanda there by any chance? I'd like to talk to her."

Dotty said, "Uh, no dear. She had an errand but she should be back in an hour or so. Are the boys all right? "

Lee tried hard to keep his temper in check. "Yes, they're fine. As a matter of fact, they're eating dinner with my boss right now and I should be getting back there. Please tell her for me that we're all okay and not to worry, all right? Thanks. Good night."

Lee hung up before Dotty could say any more because with her or her daughter, it would be another hour before he could get off the phone finally!

Going to the bed, he laid himself down and curling his hands into fists he hit them against his forehead and groaned again saying, "Why? Why? Why am I doing all this again? Please remind me, Francine!"

Francine chuckled and went over to the bed and pulled him up to a sitting position as she sat next to him and putting an arm around his shoulders she gave him a hug lightly saying,"Because you love her and you'll do anything to make her happy, right? "

Lee suddenly straightened and got up and began pacing! "Remember Larry in Crypto? He used the term "hen-pecked." Is that what I'm going to be? Oh, no, no, no! Not this fella! No way! I am going to set that woman straight! I know all about compromising and believe me, I've done it ten-fold here! We are going to have a discussion when we get back from our honeymoon! No way is she gonna lead me around on a leash! I forbid it!"

Francine stopped him in his tracks! "Lee! Look at me! "

She then cupped his face and said, "Take a breath here! Relax and calm down. You are nothing like Larry. You're stronger than he is and you'll come out the other side all the better when all this hoopla is done! If it was my wedding it wouldn't be happening like this at all. But we're talking about you now."

Lee sighed as Francine felt him relax and she said, "Better? "

Lee took a deep breath and let it out saying, "I-I'm sorry I let loose like that. I told Amanda that everything was fine and then I flip out! "

Shaking his head, he said, "Got an aspirin? I could use one..."

Francine got two from her purse and got some water for him and handing him both said, "You know , you never really needed any until you met her. Funny how the headaches began just three years ago the day you asked her to do you a favor. Huh..."

Lee swallowed the aspirin and the water and then growled, "Would you knock off the humor, please? "

Just then, the phone rang. It was Billy. "Is everything all right up there? The kids want to know where Lee is."

Francine said, "Yeah, I'll send him down right now. He's fine...I think."

Hanging up she said to Lee, "You'd better head down there. The kids are starting to worry. "

Lee nodded, "Yeah, yeah. They're more like Amanda then they realize. "

Hugging Francine he said, "Thanks for rescuing me. I'll owe you one. "

Francine let him out the door saying, "Oh, seeing you in that "monkey suit " as they call it will do me just fine, Scarecrow! Have fun! "

She closed the door as he left and he heard her laughing and he muttered, "Sadist."

When he got back down to the dining room, the boys were gone! Lee said to Billy in a panic, "Where are they?"

Billy said, "They're on their way up to Francine's room because you're going to be here with us tonight! "

Lee was stunned as Leatherneck, T. P. Aquinas, and Colonel Robert Clayton made their entrances!

The Colonel came to Lee and said, " Your folks would never forgive me if I missed their son's wedding. Congratulations, son! "

For the first time in years the two shared a genuine hug and both got teary and Billy cleared his throat saying, "All right! Let's start this bachelor's party! Our table has been set for poker night and in the next room will be gambling delights! "

As they all sat down, Lee took in the scene and reflected on his life for a moment and realized that Francine was right. He didn't have to go on the same road as Larry. He could make this his and Amanda's own road and they together would be all right. Looking up just then, he sighed and said, "Thanks, Mom and Dad. I love you. "

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

No More Games

Chapter Seventy One

Amanda and her mother were busy cleaning up the living room after her surprise shower that Dotty had put together with Amanda's best friend, Debbie Ann McCabe and Kitty Hokum with a few other college friends who stopped in for the weekend and who would also be attending the wedding.

Debbie and Kitty had gone to bed and Amanda had noticed two boxes that were beside the couch. One was large and the other looked like a jewelry box.

Amanda went over to pick them up and said, "Mother, I thought I opened whatever was here. I didn't see these before."

Dotty came in from the kitchen and said, " I wanted you to open these separately. O-Open the small one first. It-It was from your daddy."

Amanda was stunned! "H-How is that possible?!"

Dotty took Amanda's hand and sat her on the couch and swallowed hard. "Your daddy gave me this on our wedding day, and I put it away later to save for my child if I was ever lucky enough to have one. And I did. My beautiful precious girl! "

She got a tissue and wiping her eyes as did Amanda, Dotty continued. "Now, A few weeks ago when I was looking for it I found it but it had become tarnished and the clasp was bent or something. Anyway, he was able to restore it to it's original beauty and I think you should open it before I cry anymore."

Amanda opened it slowly and gasped! It was a beautiful silver diamond heart pendant necklace! Taking it out, Amanda gulped and sniffed saying, "Oh, Mother! It's beautiful!"

Dotty nodded smiling and said, "It's perfect for my darling girl! Okay, Let's see how it looks. Let's put it on you, hmm? "

Dotty put it on her while Amanda lifted her hair. Straightening it, Amanda got up to look at it with her compact mirror from her purse. She shook her head crying saying, "It's just perfect, Mother." Looking upwards she let tears slide down her face as she said, "Thank you, Daddy! I so wish you could be here for my special day! I love you! "

Dotty came up from behind her and held her close whispering," He never left us in our hearts, darling! He is always with us no matter where we are or what we're doing. Remember that."

Amanda gulped and nodded and blew her nose and said softly, "Mother, do you mind awfully that I asked my boss to give me away tomorrow? I mean, we couldn't find Daddy's friend Hunter Conrad and I-."

Dotty shook her head. "No, darling. Daddy would understand and he'll be watching us anyway as I said. Lee mentioned at one time that Billy had been sort of a father figure for you all at IFF. It's fine with me."

They hugged as the phone rang. Dotty got up saying, "Who could be calling at this hour, I wonder? " She answered it saying, "Hello? "

It was Francine. "Hello, Dotty. Is Amanda there? "

Dotty nodded. "Yes, but she hasn't opened the last box yet-."

Francine interrupted her. "Great. Just let her know that it's from me and then put her on, please."

Dotty motioned to Amanda and said, "It's Francine. She says the last box is from her and that she wants to talk to you. "

Amanda sat on the couch again and put the box in her lap and took the phone from Dotty. "Hi, Francine. What do I do here? Is something going to pop out at me? "

Francine giggled." N-No, dear. but it's a gag gift of sorts and you'll understand the meaning of it when you see it. Go ahead."

Amanda uneasy said, "Okay..." She carefully opened the box and slowly smiled and nodded."Yes. Very amusing, Francine. Thank you!"

Dotty looked and said, "What's so funny about a driving manual? Dear, you know how to drive."

Amanda said, "Yeah, Mother but I still can't figure out a stick shift and there was a documentary we did for IFF one time where I had to try to demonstrate a race car at a track and it was pretty awful. Francine was with me and it wasn't terrific."

Francine smiled. "The highlight of your career at the Agency. Station One! Ohh!"

Amanda said, "Okay, Francine. Let's move on. What else?"

Francine said, "I picked these up on my last case in Belgium. Enjoy!"

Amanda was shocked! "Belgium chocolates?! How far did this set you back?"

Francine said, "Hey, how often does a girl like you get married? Once, maybe twice? Anyway, I know it'll stick this time. Now, give those to Dotty because first off they'll melt rather quickly and you'll want them refrigerated, and second, I don't want you to eat any until after you return from your honeymoon because the third gift will explain why. Open please. "

Amanda opened the box and lifted up the tissue paper to a revealing red negligee that left nothing to the imagination! "Wow!'

Francine smiled, "Exactly! I'll be leaving here earlier than the guys and the boys are fine by the way. They watched a movie up here with me while the groom had his party. They are now in bed which is where I'm heading. Goodnight and I'll see you in the morning. Congratulations, Amanda. "

Amanda swallowed hard. "Y-Yeah. Thank you, Francine for everything. Goodnight."

Amanda hung up and sighed getting up from the couch, "Well, I'd better check on things in the yard-."

Dotty took her hand and shook her head saying, "The yard is all set for tomorrow and the caterers will be here early. Don't worry so! My gosh, I'll bet Lee isn't nervous."

Amanda yawned saying,"He's never done this , Mother. Of course he is. "

Meanwhile in Atlantic City, the bachelor party had just wound down and everyone was going back to their rooms as they had an early flight to Dulles in the morning.

Lee and Billy quietly came into the room so as not to wake the boys, but Lee spotted a light coming from under Phillip's cot! He whispered to Billy, "If those two rascals fall asleep at the ceremony, I'll kill 'em!"

Billy said, "I'll use the bathroom first..."

He left and Lee went to the cot and pulled back the sheet and grimaced as he whispered, "Hey pal! What are you doin' up at this hour? You know better than that! Besides with the light, you'll wake your brother up."

Jamie poked his head up. "I was awake, Lee."

Lee groaned and then pointed to his own bed. "Get over there! I wanna know what was so important that you waited up for!"

Jamie went over while Phillip got a box out of his bag and went over to Lee as he sat on the bed with Jamie.

Giving Lee the box, Phillip said, "We wanted to give you a present just from us. Grandma helped us pick it out. We hope you like it. "

Lee was stunned! "Um hey guys, I thought this trip was the gift. It was more than enough and real sweet of you to boot."

Jamie said, "Well, really that was Grandma's gift to you. You know to welcome you into the family. But we wanted to give you something just from us. Okay?"

Lee sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Have a seat, Phillip. Let's see what we got here."

Lee lifted the box and the tissue paper and saw a brown photo album with the name at the top with gold engraving. "The Stetsons".

Lee shook his head and swallowed hard as Billy came out and saw the gift. Billy said, "Nice job, fellas. "

The boys nodded and Lee said softly, "I- I dunno what to say here guys but thanks. "

Phillip said, "You're welcome but just don't forget to say I do to Mom tomorrow, okay? "

Lee chuckled, "Got it chief. Okay, now it's lights out. Let's go. Um, wait. Come here. "

Putting his arms around them he gave them a hug and kissed both their heads and said, "Goodnight guys. I love you. "

They nodded. "We love you too Lee. Goodnight."

They got into their beds and Phillip turned off the flashlight putting it on the nightstand near his bed.

Lee said to Billy, "I'm gonna take a walk-"

Billy groaned. "Let me guess. You haven't written your vows yet? What's with you, man? "

Lee nodded groaning saying, "I know, I know. I've been a tad busy here, okay? Keep an eye on them please? I'll make it quick, I promise."

He left and Phillip said to Billy, "Is Lee gonna be okay tomorrow? "

Billy shook his head. "I don't know son. But let me worry about that. You go to sleep now. That's an order!"

Getting into bed himself he groaned thinking, "Thank God Jeannie and I did the traditional route when we got married!"

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

No More Games

Chapter Seventy Two

Lee, Billy and the boys arrived in time and went to Lee's place to change while Amanda and Dotty and the other women were getting ready at the house and soon the guests were arriving.

Dotty was ready and went to check on Amanda but Debbie Ann said, "She's okay. She'll be down soon. " Dotty then headed on down to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

It was Billy with Lee and the boys and Dotty ushered them into the den when Phillip said, "Grandma, we wanna give Mom her present now. We didn't get a chance the other day. "

Dotty shook her head. "Boys, I know you want to do this but she's getting ready now and-."

Lee said, "I know she won't mind one last minute with them alone, okay? "

Dotty sighed and said, "Oh, all right. She's up in her room but please don't keep her up there too long."

The boys hugged their grandmother and went up. Jamie knocked and said, "Mom? It's us. We wanna talk to you, okay? Just for a second. Please? "

Amanda was dressed and came out of the bathroom in a pale pink suit with matching earrings and heels and nodded to Debbie Ann. "My boys are top priority right now. Let 'em in."

They came in and Debbie Ann hugged Amanda saying, "See you soon. "

She left and Amanda said softly,"Wow. You boys are so handsome! What can I do for you? "

Phillip said matter of factly,"Sit down please. Mother."

Amanda sat on the bed bewildered. "Uh Mother, huh? Okay, what did you break and what's it gonna cost me? "

Jamie snorted. "Nothing, Mom! We just have a present for you for your special day, okay? "

Amanda shook her head, "Just seeing you dressed to kill is all I need today."

Phillip groaned, "Mom, please?"

Amanda put up her hands. "Okay, okay. What do you have for me? "

Jamie said, "It's something that will go with the present we gave Lee. Grandma helped us with it."

He presented her with the box and she opened it slowly. Inside was a framed picture of Lee and the boys in front of a big oak tree!

Amanda welled up. "H-How? W-When? "

Phillip said, "It was last month when you were still in the hospital. We went to the park with Lee and Grandma took the picture. Do you like it? "

Amanda sighed and hugged both of her sons. "I love it ! Has Lee seen it? "

Phillip said, "Not yet. But it's on the first page of the photo album we gave him last night as his present."

Amanda gulped and said, "Thank you my sweethearts. I'll cherish this forever. C'mere. "

They groaned saying, "More hugging. Ugh! "

Amanda giggled and said, "Oh, you'd better believe it, fellas! As long as you live here I have every right to torment you with hugs and kisses! Until you go off to college that is."

There was a knock at the door. Debbie Ann said, "They need the boys front and center now. Are they ready? "

Amanda kissed them both and said, "Yes. they're coming."

Soon, everyone was out there and Billy and Dotty escorted Amanda down the aisle in the backyard.

Lee sighed when she was at his side and whispered, "You look beautiful."

Amanda swallowed hard and said, "Well you're not half bad yourself there. "

Reverend Mills began by saying, "We're gathered here today to join Lee and Amanda in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman? "

Billy and Dotty said,"We do. "

Reverend Mills nodded and as Billy and Dotty sat down he said, "Lee and Amanda have each written their own vows and will recite them now."

Lee said looking at his bride, "Ladies first..."

Amanda faced him and said, "Lee, you came into my life at a time when I'd almost given up on anything positive since having my boys. When I began working with you at IFF, I began to have a new purpose for getting up again and facing what lay ahead of me in the days to come. I'll always be grateful to you for that. When I'm unsure of where I'm going or what I'm doing, you lead me and guide me to life's next adventure. Sometimes kicking and screaming, but I get there eventually. In good times and bad, let's continue to lean on each other. We'll make it through anything as long as we're together. "

Lee shook his head thinking how incredible this woman was. Clearing his throat he looked at everyone and said," Thank you all for coming here today to celebrate this long overdue occasion. I have to admit that I was up rather late last night trying to form the words to let this wonderful woman know just what she does mean to me in every possible way."

Continuing he said, "How do I let her know that my life begins and ends with her each and every day? She's taught me about sharing dreams, confidences and love and most importantly about patience in more ways than one."

Facing her, he said, " Amanda, I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret being with me because without you there would be nothing in this world to survive for. I'll need you to catch me when I screw up which inevitably I will in some cases. I know that being new to this way of life does not get me a free pass. I know that I'll have to work hard to keep your faith and trust in me and your love. All I ask is that you don't give up on me."

The two faced Reverend Mills and he briefly glanced at the guests. There was not a dry eye there at that moment! He nodded to them and whispered, "Nicely done." He then said, "And now the rings, please. "

Phillip and Jamie stood on either side of the couple and gave them their rings to exchange.

Lee and Amanda both recited, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Reverend Mills then said, "Now by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lee sighed, "I don't mind if I do!"

He and Amanda shared a passionate kiss and then cheers followed as they were congratulated and the guests swirled around them for hours talking and laughing and enjoying the catered food until it was time for Amanda to throw the bouquet.

Francine wasn't paying attention as it came her way while she sat with Leatherneck talking and it fell between them!

Leatherneck laughed and said, "Well, Francine. You know what this means..."

Francine chortled, "Uh, no way pal! You're barking up the wrong tree here! "

Lee and Amanda watched them with amusement with Lee making a face. Amanda said, "What? He's better than Beaman."

Lee nodded, "Honey, anyone's better than Beaman. "

After they fed each other cake it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon. They got to the car with their bags and Francine said to Amanda, "Did you bring everything you needed?"

Amanda sighed. "Yeah. And the nightie, too."

Amanda then hugged and kissed her family and told the boys to behave while they were gone. Phillip said, "Mom, It's us!"

Amanda nodded, "That's what I'm afraid of..."

Lee at last got Amanda in the car and they left for the airport. Amanda said, "You never did tell me where we were going, sweetheart."

Lee said, " Just another adventure, honey..."

The End


End file.
